River's Match - Part II
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Continuation of the Firefly/TSCC crossover story River's Match. Join River and Cameron as they try to build normal lives for their families and loved ones while wreaking havoc against the Alliance and other assorted bad guys as they travel throughout the 'verse in Serenity. Oh, yeah. Captain Reynolds still thinks he's in command, which he is, most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**River Tam Part 2**

 **After motivational speeches from both Cameron and River, I have decided to continue chronicling the adventures of the fair ladies in question along with the crew of the _Serenity_ and the Connor family. Mainly, I just got tired of Cameron staring at me and River talking in vague riddles about her killing me with her mind.**

 _Serenity_ shook violently as she broke atmosphere, causing Mal to swear repeatedly in his broken Chinese. River frowned and silently focused her concentration on the readings of the gauges on the bridge's instrument panel.

"Take it easy, River! She ain't made to take the stress you're puttin' her through. Just get us into the black," Mal ordered.

River didn't speak as she eased off the throttles, cutting the thrust propelling _Serenity_ out into the black. The ride smoothed out as _Serenity_ made her way out of the atmosphere and into the black. Without speaking, the petite psychic handed the controls over to the Captain and left the bridge, making her way back towards the common area.

Mal sighed, unsure how to respond to River's attitude. Footsteps caught his attention as he entered the coordinates into the autopilot.

"That you 'Nara?"

"Just me, Captain," Zoe's even voice answered. The First Officer slipped gracefully into the co-pilot's seat and looked out into the black. "River will be fine, Cap'n. Lil' Albatross will be back. Just a shock to learn the Alliance still wants her, wants the Connors."

"Yeah, you're right. Bit of a shock, that's all. Thought we was done with that. Just had to avoid the local law. Only trouble with the Alliance would be over jobs we ain't done yet."

Mal felt the firm touch of his First Officer on his left forearm.

"Thing are different now, Cap'n. River's got Derek now, Cameron, too. She still needs Simon and she'll always need her Cap'n. River's goin' to be as good a pilot as my Wash. We've got the Connor's now, not just Jayne. We're a stronger crew. Alliance don't know that."

"I wish the Sheppard was here, Wash too."

"So do I, Cap'n. So do I. But they ain't. We're just gonna have to be bad guys without 'em.

A glance at Zoe made Mal smile. His First Officer and friend was smiling as she stared into the black, thinking about Wash and the complaints he would be voicing at the mention of conflict with the Alliance.

"You still miss him."

"Always will, Cap'n. Always will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twin!"

Cameron looked up from the receiver of her Glock and glanced in River's direction. Jayne grunted at the distraction and continued lovingly cleaning Vera's barrel. River sat down next to Cameron and leaned over, resting her head with its disheveled hair into the terminatress's shoulder.

Without speaking Cameron continued the process of reassembling her weapon. Minutes later both Glock's had been reassembled as well as the new pistol Sarah had given her and Jayne had customized. She turned her head slightly and gazed down at the somber River.

"I am not the best at offering emotional support or consoling an individual. It is not part of my basic programing. The skills I do have in this area have been learned and primarily are effective only with my John."

"The girl knows. It is enough that you listen, do not judge, and are aware I need consoling."

Cameron nodded and reached for her cleaning kit to put away the tools. Carefully and with the precision of a terminator, Cameron placed the tools in their respective places before shutting her cleaning kit.

"Does Twin feel better?"

"Yes and no," Cameron answered. "My glitch is better now that I have terminated the eleven bounty hunters along with their partners. You were most helpful in completing that mission. But I am concerned with the fact the Alliance wishes to take my John into custody. There is too much I do not know. It is also disconcerting the Alliance has taken an interest in you and Simon again."

Jayne looked up from Vera, his mouth slightly open in irritation. Before Jayne could speak, River held her finger up to her lips, silencing him. "Jayne not a girl was helpful and both of the assassins are appreciative of his help and his skill with Vera."

Appeased, Jayne went back to ministering to the needs of Vera, his mistress of sorts now that he had made some headway with Sarah.

"Did you hear that, Vera," the mercenary whispered. "Moon Brain and Lil' Metal appreciate us."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"I don't see any better options," John replied, staring at his uncle. "We don't have a clue what we're up against. At least we understood Skynet."

"But the crew here is known to the Alliance," Derek protested.

"Don't forget part of that crew is your new girlfriend," Sarah said curtly.

"Family comes first," Derek snapped back, standing to pace back and forth in the workout area of the cargo bay.

"It's not just that," John said firmly. "We stand a better chance as crew. They know what we're up against. We just need to be worth the added risk they'll be taking by letting us stay."

John leaned back against the cargo bay wall and propped his feet up on a box in front of the folding chair he sat on. Ignoring Derek, John watched his mother standing in her workout clothes, sweat dripping off her forehead and nose as she stared at the airlock at the back of the cargo bay. If Sarah sided with him, Derek would come around.

John spoke again. "Cameron doesn't want to leave. She's content here and River is important to her. Cameron has never had a real friend before."

"I don't want to leave either," Sarah finally said. "This is Jayne's home."

Appalled, Derek stopped his pacing and stared open mouthed at his nephew and Sarah. "So your romantic lives are going to make this decision for us?"

"I wouldn't let River hear you say or think that," John said with a grin.

At the mention of River's psychic ability, Derek turned red in the face. "I don't mean it like it sounds," he said quickly. "You know I like River, my staying puts her in danger," he added. "I don't want that."

"The Alliance still wants River, Derek. You're staying will give her strength to get better, to get stronger to fight against her fears. You staying makes River safer," Sarah said in her blunt tone, ending the discussion.

"I will tell the Captain we've made our decision. If he and the rest of the crew will have us, we want to stay and become permanent members of the crew."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without warning River sat up and frowned.

"The decision has been made."

"What decision, Moon Brain?"

"The Connors have decided to ask the Captain to become full members of the crew. No thanks to Derek," River petulantly sang out.

"Do not be too angry," Cameron monotoned. "Your Derek sees the 'verse differently than you do. For far too long his first priority was defeating Skynet and keeping my John alive. He will also think his presence and that of our family will endanger you."

Fighting back the tears, River's eyes welled up with water, making her nose sniffle. Tilting her head and with eyes closed, River's expression became focused.

"Oh no, you don't, Moon Brain," Jayne shouted. "Mal, Moon Brain's doin' it again! She's snoopin' in someone else's brain! I figure its Derek! Mal, you listenin'?"

With eyes opening wide, River leaped across the table, landing on Jayne's chest. One hand buried in his short-cropped hair and the other one pummeling Jayne's chest, River screeched in fury.

Cameron watched in curiosity, observing the skirmish. Jayne grabbed River's wrists in his hands. With his right hand, the big mercenary carefully and slowly tried to extricate River's little hand from his hair, all the while bellowing for Mal to come. Using his other hand, Jayne did his best to restrain River from landing more blows. Despite his tremendous advantage in strength, River was able to wrest her arm away and began jabbing Jayne, first in the face and then in his ribs.

Laughter carried from the bridge, making Jayne bellow even louder.

"It ain't funny, Mal! You ain't got Lil' Crazy tryin' to beat you senseless."

Catching a glimpse of Cameron, Jayne changed tactics.

"Tin Miss, will you do sumptin' with Lil' Crazy afore I lose my calm and do somethin' I might regret later?"

Jayne's words spurred Cameron into action. The moved the table aside and took River in a bear hug from behind, using her right arm. With her left, Cameron pulled River's hand from Jayne's hair, eliciting a shriek of pain. Turning around with her twin now firmly in her grasp, Cameron moved towards the center of the common area. Not to be deterred, River continued to kick wildly at Cameron's legs while she continued throwing punches at the air and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That would be enough," Mal shouted loudly enough to be heard over Zoe's laughter, Jayne's complaining, and River's screaming. "River, I do declare girl, you ain't let loose like that in a long time. Now what set you off? Ain't no good reason I can conjure for you to be beaten on Jayne like that."

"He's male," River answered, giving Mal an evil look. "Like Derek."

"She was readin' again, Mal! I just know she was. Probably readin' Derek and then she done got crazy and attacked me! I ain't done nothin' to her, I swear Mal."

"Cameron?"

"Jayne did not provoke River."

"Was River readin'?"

Cameron carefully sat River down and stepped aside, looking River directly in the eye. River first looked away before glancing down at her bare feet.

"The Connors were arguing. John wants to stay. Sarah wants to stay. Derek wanted to leave me. John and Sarah outvoted Derek. Sarah is going to ask you to let them join _Serenity's_ crew."

"Now River, you don't know Derek wanted to leave you. Might be he had other reasons."

Inara entered the commons area and hurried towards River. Following close behind were Simon and Kaylee.

"Are you okay, River?" Simon asked in his usual frantic manner. Taking River's face in his hands he visually examined her until his sister pulled away.

"Derek is a boob," River announced, pouting with her arms folded across her chest.

"I can second that," Sarah said, entering the common area. John laughed as he pushed his uncle into the room ahead of him.

River stuck her tongue out at Derek and ran past him, hurrying towards her quarters. Inara and Kaylee both followed glaring at Derek as they followed River. After a few seconds, Cameron shook her head at Derek and followed as well.

"It would seem you will need to be a mite careful for a bit," Mal said, his face red as he struggled not to lose his composure. "I've told you not to hurt River for no good reason and now it would appear you've gone and done just that."

Mal pulled out his chair at the head of the table and sat down.

"John, would you mind taking your uncle and goin' somewhere else. Do something useful, or not. Jayne, you too."

"Cap'n, I do believe little Emma is about due to wake up and need a feedin'."

Mal nodded as his first mate left.

"Simon?"

"Ah, yes. I'll be leaving now, Captain."

Sarah waited until the Doc had left before taking her usual seat at the other end of the table.

"I imagine that little scene I walked in on was due to River snooping in on our family discussion."

"It was," Mal answered.

"Then I ask Derek not be punished by you. River only heard half of the discussion. Derek cares about her a great deal. Had she not been snooping, there would have been no drama."

Mal thought for a moment before answering. "I reckon you're right. River'll punish Derek enough for whatever it was she caught wind of. But, in the mean time, you and me need to talk."

Sarah looked Mal straight in the eyes and spoke confidently. "We want to be crew. Full time. Equal shares. I think we've demonstrated what we're capable of bringing to the crew."

"There's no doubt you and yours bring a lot to the table that we'd find more than helpful. But then, there's some baggage you bring with you. Baggage that could land me and mine here on _Serenity_ in a heap of trouble we weren't lookin' for."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Do you think the Captain will let your family join _Serenity_?" Cameron brushed River's hair from the forlorn psychic's face, looking down at her human twin's face resting in her lap as she did so. She hoped the question would calm River down enough for the young woman to began collecting herself and return to something resembling a rational mental state.

"I believe the negotiations will be successful," Cameron monotoned. "Though not everyone will be happy with the results."

"Oh, 'Nara won't mind," Kaylee chirped cheerfully. Inara's mouth popped open to protest, only for Cameron to speak first.

"Sarah has made her choice," Cameron continued. "Inara, you would do well to enlist Sarah as an ally in your pursuit of the Captain." Cameron paused for a second and spoke again. "I was referring rather to rank. Sarah will have to reconcile herself to the rank of Second Officer. She is unused to not being in command and I don't see any scenario other than Zoe's demise that would allow Captain Reynolds to name Sarah First Officer."

"I hadn't considered that," Inara said grinning at the thought of Sarah's demotion of sorts.

"Other positions will remain the same. Simon will continue as Ship's Surgeon and Kaylee you will be the Engineer. River will be the official pilot. Derek will be the second mercenary. My best guess is John will become the Communications Officer, not that there will be any communications going on but rather to recognize John's role in planning our missions or raids."

"That leave's you, Cameron. What will you're job be, Sweetie?" Kaylee asked innocently.

"Security Officer," Cameron monotoned.

"Makes sense," Inara answered cheerfully, still amused at Sarah's lack of position in the crew status structure.

"The girls supposes that leaves Inara as Ship's Cook," River said softly, the faintest hint of a smile forming on her tear stained face.

Laughter broke out among the females gathered in River and Cameron's shared quarters. Inara flushed a bright red and smiled a sarcastic smile back at River who wiped her eyes dry and sat up.

"Derek is a boob," River announced, shifting the conversation back to the common enemy of the moment.

"What was he thinking?" Kaylee demanded, shaking her head.

Inara chimed in. "Well, he wasn't, that much is obvious."

Cameron started to speak and thought better of it.

"Twin does not agree?"

"I think it best I not comment. I see both sides of the argument. At the moment I'm on your side River. But I understand how Derek's mind works." Cameron paused. "That is when his mind works at all."

Cameron smiled as the other women laughed at her comment. Derek owed her and she planned to use the recording of the group's conversation for leverage in the future when it suited her purpose. River began chattering in her singsong verse, planning to draw Derek further into her web with Kaylee and Inara giving advice.

After Derek had suffered for his thoughts.

Relieved River had moved on, Cameron noted it was a good thing her best girl friend couldn't read her cybernetic mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My friend, you gonna have to spend your next two, maybe three cuts, ta get outta the brig for that little stunt," Jayne laughed.

"Am not," Derek answered stubbornly. "River's gonna have to make nice to get outta my doghouse. She know's better than to be peekin' in the crews minds, mine in particular."

"I'd be careful with that approach if I were you," John laughed, shaking his head. "Cameron wouldn't go for that and she's a cyborg. River will never admit she was wrong, especially after what she read. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we had to do what was best for everyone. River bein' dead doesn't do me any good. It especially doesn't do her any good. Other than Simon, I don't think there is anyone besides Cameron who wants to see River back in some Alliance facility less than I do."

Derek glared at the catwalk of the cargo bay, almost daring River to appear from one of her favorite haunts aboard _Serenity_.

"Well, don't go messin' things up for the rest of us male folk," Jayne grumbled. "Miss Sarah is just startin' to warm up to me an I figure John here has to make things right with Lil' Metal soon. So don't be stirrin' Moon Brain up if it ain't necessary, and I'm tellin' you it ain't necessary. Ever! She don't get after you with a knife or them fists of hers. It's me she wails on and I got the scars to prove it."

A grunt was Derek's entire response to Jayne's diatribe.

It seemed to satisfy the mercenary as he pulled over a crate and a chair and sat down, pulling a deck of cards and scraps of paper with chores written on them from his pocket. John joined him as Jayne shuffled. Footsteps descending the staircase announced Simon's arrival, and like John, he said nothing as he joined the card game.

"Well? Ain't you gonna play?" Jayne demanded. "Game's better with four. Get over here and quit you poutin'. Can't nothin' be done till River makes an appearance so you to can go somewhere and squabble in private. Jes, remember, keep Jayne who's a man, out of it!"

Derek pulled up a large toolbox and sat down on, pulling out his collection of paper that served as chips. Jayne finished shuffling the cards and paused to light up a cigar and shoot a nasty look at Simon, reminding the doctor not to comment about the cigar.

"You know," Simon started, ignoring Jayne's glare.

"I know, Doc, I know. But things is plum unsettled and I gotta keep my calm. Miss Sarah ain't here and ain't nobody gonna say a word to her 'bout my smokin' one cigar."

From the catwalk, River and Cameron watched in silence as the game started. After several hands, Sarah joined the young women and watched as well.

"Derek is sorry," River said somberly. "But he has to apologize."

"You should apologize too," Cameron advised, nudging her human twin.

"If you hadn't peeked, this wouldn't be an issue," Sarah entoned.

"He shouldn't have thought it," River insisted.

Recognizing the need to divert River from the subject, Cameron commented. "Derek is not very good at cheating. Neither is Simon."

"Jayne is the best," River noted. "He is able to deal from the bottom of the deck and never get caught. If I didn't hear his shouting in amusement about it, even I wouldn't know. Simon is hopeless at cards. He can't even count cards and win that way."

"John is a skilled poker player," Sara said proudly. "Jayne would have a hard time winning at that game. It requires skill, luck, and the ability to bluff."

"I can count cards but John successfully bluffs enough times that he is able to win over 63% of the hands we play," Cameron informed River.

River considered the new information for a moment. "We could earn necessary funds at games of chance for money. Make many repairs to _Serenity_ and have a safer and more comfortable home."

Sarah chuckled. "Indeed we could. You can read minds, Cameron can count cards, John can bluff, and Jayne can cheat. Simon is off course the perfect foil as well. We should talk to the Captain about this idea."

Cameron looked at Sarah at the mention of the Captain.

Sarah sighed and smiled at Cameron. "We're crew. I just hope everyone can handle the changes it's going to involve."

River let out a squeal of delight and hugged Cameron, alerting the men below to the watchful presence of the three women in the catwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Us bein' only two days out since we took out those Alliance bounty hunters, I think it best we lay low for a bit."

Mal waited for the objections and arguments to start, particularly from Inara, who had not had a client for sometime, and Jayne, who always wanted to take on more jobs. To his surprise, not a word was uttered.

"Is there somethin' goin' on here I ain't aware of?" Mal glanced nervously from one member of his crew to another. "This ain't like y'all to not push back."

Mal settled his firm, Captainy gaze on the weakest link of the crew. It only took Kaylee seconds before she blurted out, "Could we go somewhere nice to hide, please Captain?"

"Uh, that would be good, Mal," Jayne added, looking hopeful. "We done got paid for our last job and Kaylee's got _Serenity_ in a bit better shape. John says so far the word on the cortex is them bounty hunters got what was comin' to 'em from past jobs. So, now is as good a time as any fer us to have a vacation."

"There are several medical conferences in this region of space," Simon suggested. "All of them on nice resort planets. I could catch up some professionally and the women of the crew could have a few days of shopping."

"What 'bout us men crew?" Jayne demanded, suspicious of Simon wanting to work while on vacation.

"Do what you like. There are numerous bars and plenty of shops that cater to male customers. If you're cautious, Jayne, you might even be able to engage in some petty thievery."

Ignoring Simon's pointed barb, Jayne took up the cause with Mal. "Doc's onto somethin' Mal. Who knows? He might learn a new way to patch one of us up and that would be a good thing. The gals could do girlie shoppin' and we don't have to go."

"Someone is forgetting his pledge to refrain from the mass consumption of alcohol and the smoking of cancer causing tobacco products. Oh, and the no swearing promise too."

Jayne glared at River who sat smiling, her arm around Derek's.

"I ain't done forgot. I'm just sayin', we been all cooped up together for a long time. Might do some good to have some time apart. So men can be men and girls can," Jayne paused as if considering what the women would be doing on their spare time caused him pain to even think of, "and the lady folk can do, you know, lady things."

Zoe' folded her arms and smiled as she spoke. "And just what might those lady things be, Jayne?"

Flustered at the thought, Jayne turned a pinkish red. "I don't want to know. So I don't have to say." He folded his arms to emphasize his point and stared back at Zoe. "That there would be the point I reckon."

"I think it's a good idea," Sarah said. "We can spend the days apart and then reunite for a nice evening together, either as a group or as couples."

"Sounds good in theory," Mal said, certain this was a bad idea. "But things have a way of goin' south with y'all, and when that happens, it happens, mighty quick."

"Mal, it would do everyone good," Inara said sweetly, running her fingers through the Captain's hair, massaging his scalp.

"Now don't go use none of your wicked female manipulation tricks," Mal blurted, leaning forward to escape Inara's clutches. "I wasn't sayin' I didn't like the idea, I was just pointin' out the fact things could go wrong."

"Like they do every Independence Day, Captain?"

Mal looked directly at Kaylee, her happy, optimistic expression gone, replaced with a scowl.

"That has been known to happen on occasion, for example."

"Mal, just stay out of Alliance bars," Inara suggested, slipping her fingers back into Mal's hair. "I for one could do with a day or two of spas, shopping with just other women, and not having to listen to you whine about how much everything costs."

"John, Derek, the two of you ain't spoken on the matter. What say you about this idea?"

Leaning back in his chair, John grinned as he answered. "I could stand a day or two of not staring at the cortex, just hanging out. Being a tourist for a change instead of thinking about a job or having to run."

"John mainly likes the idea of a day without being supervised so he eats properly and stays out of trouble," Cameron monotoned.

"See, Mal, that's just the sort of thing I'm talkin' 'bout. We can't be men proper like. You know Lil' Metal ain't gonna let John have no fun if she's there." Jayne nodded his head once to emphasize his point and then cast his gaze on Cameron and added, "and you know I'm right, too."

"Derek thinks it would be nice to have a day or two where he doesn't have to worry if the walls are high enough in his mind for me not to peek."

"Like you're doing right now, River?" Derek shot River a dirty look, to which she responded by resting her head on his shoulder and giggling. "Don't think so loud, the girl can't help it when her man shouts and she's sitting right next to him."

Zoe cleared her throat and with a stern expression spoke in a tone only she could get away with. "Captain, on a practical note, Emma needs some new clothes. We need work and we could all use a break. Seems to me a vacation would be good for everyone, you included."

"There is one conference in particular I would like to attend," Simon added. "There are lectures on the latest advances in trauma medicine as well as infectious diseases on the rim worlds."

Defeated, Mal just sighed to the delight of everyone, himself included. Inara leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Well, Doc, then I reckon you need to tell River which planet it is we're headed to so she can get _Serenity_ headed in the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What you plannin' to do when we get to New Vienna," Kaylee asked cheerfully. River and Cameron both tilted their heads to the right slightly as they considered the ship's engineer's question.

"New clothes," they answered in unison.

"I was thinkin' bout findin' a jewelry store where they sell rings."

River set the autopilot controls before Kaylee could finish her sentence. "You must consult with the sister first if you plan to end Simon's days as a bachelor."

"I just wanted to look at the pretty rings, that's all, River," Kaylee answered, a bit taken aback by River's response.

"Rings, one in particular does the keeper of _Serenity's_ engines want to search for," River whispered, just loud enough for the three of them in the bridge to hear.

"Well, it ain't like I done pushed Simon into anything, River. I been real patient like. I even sexed him some when I shoulda made him wait."

"The girl approves of the pairing," River responded. "She just wants to be involved. Simon is a boob. Which means he is perfectly capable of ruining your best, most carefully organized trap, or plan, which ever you prefer to call it."

Kaylee giggled, her happy countenance returning. "Yep, that's our Simon. What are you going to do Cameron?"

"John needs some encouragement, much like Simon. I would be happy to go with you. We could then have a couples evening out and visit the establishment to point out what we like."

River sighed and then spoke. "Twin, that might work with John, but Simon is a boob, you know this. And what am I to do with Derek?"

"Make him nervous by just bringing him along," Cameron answered in her monotone, launching the two human females into a fit of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really serious, Doc? I mean, bout goin' to them doctor lectures?"

"Yes, Jayne. I would think you would want me to, considering it's my job to keep you alive and in one piece." Simon added under his breath, "as much as that's possible."

"I done heard you," Jayne snapped back, bristling. "I just thought you might like a day with us fellas, that's all."

Mal injected himself into the conversation, heading off a pointless argument. "Now, Jayne, the Doc's different. Him bein' Core and all. Some folk like learnin' as much as you like drinkin' and fightin'." Mal grinned at his mercenary, amused at the situation.

"I guess you're right, Mal. If we was to run into a little tussle, the Doc wouldn't want to participate I suppose and that wouldn't be fun, havin' to stop so as not to be rude to the Doc."

"Oh, I think we can find plenty to do," John said cheerfully. "Simon can join us for at least one day. Just think Simon, one day without Kaylee or River around to tell you what to do, what not to do, just doing whatever you want."

"Sounds good to me," Derek chimed in. "No insult intended, Simon, and you know I adore River, but I really need a day or two where I can think what I want and not get in trouble."

"Well, that I can certainly understand," Simon answered, smiling. "I suppose after I see the exact schedule for the lectures I can pick one day to spend with the men of the crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ain't she just shiny," Kaylee sang.

"Newly terraformed not just twelve years ago," Mal informed the crew as they watched _Serenity_ approach the green and blue planet. "Lots of Alliance money so we have to be careful."

"Looking at the shadows of the moons crossing the surface, it looks like we'll be touching down right at sunset," Sarah noted.

"Good timing. We can settle in, pay our docking fees, send Cameron out for a security check, and then rest up. Everyone go make sure everything is secure and any contraband is hidden away. River'll be entering atmo in about half an hour."

The crew left the bridge, leaving Mal alone with River.

"You pickin' up anything I should know about little one?"

"No, everything is fine, Captain." River looked up from the controls and smiled. "This is needed, Captain. _Serenity_ needs to move forward. The pairings must be stabilized and now is the time."

Not wanting to ponder River's comments, Mal patted his lil' Albatross on the top of her head and left for his quarters.

Staring at the beautiful planet filling her view screen in the black, River smiled at the images in her mind of the days approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

"I expect you to behave."

"No, you expect the impossible."

Cameron rolled over in John's bunk and turned her back to the source of her frustration.

"I'll behave, but I'm going to relax and have a good time too."

"Jayne is a bad influence," Cameron objected.

"You don't know that, besides, I do recall him carrying me a couple of miles when I had a bullet hole in my abdomen. Then there is Jayne's promise to behave. He's been trying really hard to stay in Mom's good graces."

"Sarah told him she'd let him have a guys day out with no rules attached so long as there is no whoring."

Sensing Cameron's tactical error, John pounced.

"I see, you get to sow wild oats with Mom and the other women."

Puzzled by John's logic, Cameron rolled back over.

"You are being illogical, John."

"No, I'm not. If Mom is giving Jayne a pass, that means 'Nara is giving the Captain a pass. Kaylee thinks Simon needs to "lighten up" as well so if a little of Jayne's mischief rubs off on the Doc, she'd probably like that."

"That does not explain the motive Sarah would have for letting Jayne violate his pledge."

John smirked as he answered. "It's because Mom intends to cut loose and go on a bender. If she does that, Mom has to cut Jayne a little slack. Same with 'Nara and Kaylee."

"River would not give Derek a pass," Cameron monotoned back.

"River is in Derek's doghouse for reading his thoughts and she knows it," John countered.

"Derek is in River's doghouse for thinking he should leave."

John grinned in triumph. "It's a draw. They both get a pass."

Cameron scowled as she considered the logic presented by John. "It is not logical. Humans do not always act in ways that demonstrate integrity and with the best interests of their romantic mate at heart."

"Didn't say we did. It's one of those things that makes us human."

"I for one say in this instance the neural processing of Terminators is superior," Cameron stated firmly, still glaring at John.

He kissed her and still smiling, agreed. "That's one for Terminators."

Cameron pulled closer to John and ran her forefinger down his lips before kissing him.

"Then you must obey the same rules Sarah sets for Jayne. No whoring and absolutely no looking at, talking to, or acknowledging any blonde bitch whores. That is my final offer."

Cameron didn't let John answer. The kiss she gave him was enough to convince John to agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm feeling a mite suspicious," Jayne stated.

"That's the second time you've said that, Jayne."

"Cap'n, I done promised Miss Sarah no whorin' and that I'd cut back on muh liquor, cigars, and swearin' and I been pretty good. Heck, the only thing she ain't insisted I cut back on is tusslin'. Now Miss Sarah done said I could do what ever I want tween now and tomorrow mornin', except for the whorin' part."

"Seems to me, Sarah just wants you to have a good time. Figure she thinks there are enough of us to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"See, Mal, that's the thing. Why?"

Mal considered Jayne's question with the seriousness it deserved. "Now that you mention it, Inara gave me a pass too."

John and Derek entered the common area with Simon following.

"What about you three? Any limits on your behavior for today and tonight?"

"I plan to make an early evening of it," Simon answered. "I have pre-registered at the conference but want to catch the first lecture tomorrow morning."

"No, I mean, did Kaylee say what you could and couldn't do," Mal asked.

Simon frowned at the question. "She simply told me to have a good time and not to get in any fight Jayne starts if it looks like weapons will be involved."

"See, Mal. Them women are up to somethin'!"

"John?"

John grinned at the Captain. "Mom can be a bit wild."

"Try a lot wild," Derek laughed.

"What?" Jayne cried out, a look of concern on his face. "Miss Sarah is plannin' on doing things she hadn't outta be doin'?"

"Jayne, Cameron's with them. It'll be okay. She knows when to cut Mom off and bring her home."

"You say that like this has happened before!"

"Jayne, Mom told you about the brawls she's started in bars when it was just her and Cameron. Sometimes with a couple of Cameron's friends."

Jayne calmed down and considered things and then grinned.

"Yeah, I do recall that. Yer right too. Lil' Metal will take care of things." Jayne stood up and head back towards the living quarters.

"Where you headed, Jayne? It's bout time we head out." Mal called out.

"To have a quick talk with Lil' Metal. Get some guidelines set. Make sure we're all on the same page."

All Mal could say was, "Well, I'll be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scanning the street ahead Cameron noticed the approving stares of the assorted men on both sides. She also noted the looks of disgust and envy from the females accompanying the men.

Walking beside Cameron was River. Each wore identical, long, flowing dresses, form fitting only on the arms and torso. Cameron's dress was an eye catching bright blue while River's a more muted maroon. Each skirt was slit high, exposing much of the wearer's right leg yet covering the pistol carried within easy reach in a thigh holster. River's long hair blew in the wind while Cameron's carefully styled hair looked as controlled as it's owner's expressions.

Sarah strutted along in her black spike heeled boots, snug black pants, and a white top. Her ensemble completed by a black leather jacket. Inara strolled in the way of a companion, wearing one of her extravagant silk gowns. Her hair and make up perfect as always. Completing the group was Kaylee, smiling and looking about, happily taking in all that she could see. Dressed in the ruffled gown, complete with hoop skirt, that the Captain had bought her, Kaylee maintained a constant chatter, asking first Inara and then River about different things that caught her eye.

Noticing Cameron's silence, River nudged her metal twin.

"Something bothering the girl's twin?"

"Too much male attention," Cameron answered.

River shrugged. "Too many attractive women in _Serenity's_ crew. Can't be helped when we go out in public together."

"Do you sense anything?"

"Mainly that we have little to fear from the men. The women on the other hand," River made a face and giggled. "You know, like you and blonde bitch whores named Riley."

"That is not amusing," Cameron snapped back, leaning into River's shoulder as she did so. "But I get your point."

"Right up there on the right," Inara said suddenly, pointing an elegantly manicured index finger at the store.

"Shiny! Look at the pretty dresses in the window!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mal, this place ain't no fun. We done won ten or twelve games in a row. Took everyone's money and don't nobody want to fight."

With a roll of his eyes, Simon sarcastically asked, "Jayne, what is it that requires you to return to _Serenity_ in need of my services in order for you to think you had fun?"

A scowl was Jayne's response, followed up by a grunt as the mercenary wondered off to lay claim to an empty pool table and wait for another unfortunate to try and win money from the hulking giant.

"Doc, Jayne likes to tussle. He's good at it and he almost always wins. There's something to be said for the sport of bar fighting."

Simon looked at Mal and shook his head. "I'll never understand." The smaller man simply shrugged and made his way back to the booth the group had claimed for themselves.

"Captain, I'm afraid I agree with Jayne," Derek announced. "Let's try another place."

"I'm hungry. It's way past lunch," John complained. "I'm with Derek. Let's go somewhere else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arms straining from too many packages and bundles, the women of Serenity laughed as the walked together down the road approaching _Serenity's_ berth. Waiting for them at the top of the ramp with arms folded was Zoe.

"Have fun ladies?"

"Yes, Zoe. It was a shame you didn't come with us," Inara laughed in greeting the first officer.

"Tomorrow maybe. Did okay find Emma some new clothes and a doll. She's playing with Jayne in the common area."

Sarah frowned in worry.

"Is Jayne okay?"

"He's fine. Just bored. All of the menfolk are. They came back about an hour ago. Sober, clean, and with about 200 more credits than what they left with. No bruises, lacerations, or broken bones."

"I didn't expect them to be back this early," Kaylee fretted. "Simon's gonna want to see what all I bought. I was figurin' on hiddin' most of it afore the menfolk got back."

Inara frowned at Kaylee's words. "Mal's going to complain about how much we spent. Zoe, could you open one of the smuggling holds for us."

Zoe smiled and leaned against the side of the open loading bay.

"Not until I see the clothes you bought me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron pushed past Sarah and moved smoothly to John's side. Without a word, she clamped her hand on the crook of John's neck, reading his vitals. Responding with nothing more than a frown, John waited for Cameron to finish her inspection.

Likewise, Sarah sidled up to Jayne who bashfully glanced upwards at Sarah and smiled timidly. Taking a short, pronounced sniff, Sarah scowled.

"You aren't drunk."

"I done kept my word. Only had a coupla beers."

Taking first Jayne's left hand, then his right, Sarah examined them both carefully.

"No fresh marks. What's up with that?"

"Nobody would tussle. We done went to five different bars, Miss Sarah. Cleaned everyone out and not a one of 'em was man enough to try and take back our winnings."

Sarah leaned over and took a deeper, longer sniff of Jayne and then smiled as she slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't smell any perfume."

"Course not. Ain't got muh whorin' shirt on."

Sarah's smile disappeared.

"You still have that nasty shirt?"

Jayne's mouth opened and closed several times without a response.

"Bring it to me now. I'm burning that horrible thing."

Not a single word came from Jayne as he carefully lifted Sarah from his lap and sat her aside and vanished in the direction of his bunk. Sarah quickly followed, exuding a definite sense of purpose.

As Jayne obediently fled from Sarah's presence, Inara tried to slip past Mal and make her way to her shuttle.

"Whoa, now princess," Mal commanded, grabbing Inara around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"How much?"

"Is that all you think about," Inara protested in mock outrage.

"No, I often think of getting you out of those expensive outfits you spend so much on," Mal replied with a leer on his face. "Now how much did you spend?"

Seemingly indignant at Mal's attitude, Inara pulled his arms from around her waist and stood up quickly, glared at the Captain, hit him on the shoulder with the back of her hand and strutted away.

Mal chuckled as Inara swayed down the corridor towards the cargo bay. "I do believe 'Nara went over budget."

The remaining group turned to watch Kaylee as she examined Simon. Her normally cheerful face turning red suddenly from irritation.

"I done told you it was okay if you had fun with Jayne. And here you are without the first mark on you."

Puzzled, Simon watched in frustration as Kaylee departed in a huff, making her way towards her bunk, lifting the layered skirt as she left.

"I will never understand the female of the species," Simon said.

"Don't worry about it," John laughed. "They're all trying to keep us from finding out how much they spent."

"Strategic attack. Divert the attention of the enemy with a spoiling raid," Derek added, grinning at River.

"The strong man's girlfriend stayed within her predetermined financial constraints," River announced, settling into Derek's lap.

"It's your share," he answered as River leaned back against him.

"Financial responsibility is a must. Money is the number one reason for conflict between permanently paired mates."

As the blood drained from Derek's face, River leapt up and grabbed Cameron's hand, pulling her friend along with her. As the males laughed at Derek's sudden panic the two females fled to their living quarters.

"I'm not cookin' tonight," Jayne announced returning to the common area.

"Well, I think we got enough extra cash from our winning's today that we can afford to take the ladies out for dinner," the Captain announced. "Sides, I don't much feel like cookin' myself."

"Where's Mom," John asked.

"In the cargo bay."

"What's she doing there?"

"Burnin' muh whorin' shirt," the mercenary said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zoe volunteered to remain behind, claiming little Emma was not old enough for a crew outing, one that would likely turn into a brawl. The offer was given with a smile, setting the others at ease.

Watching from the ramp of the cargo bay, the First Officer smiled until her friends were out of sight and then wiped the lone tear from her eye. Forcing a smile back on her face, Zoe glanced down at the sleepy Emma nestled in her arms.

"Your Daddy would have insisted we go and bring you with us. Wash just loved to have a good time with his friends."

Emma cooed happily, unaware of the sadness in her mother's voice. A quick punch to the ramp controls and the servos came to life closing the ramp. Zoe waited till the ramp was closed, sealed the airlock, and set the new perimeter alarm Cameron had installed.

She'd put Emma to bed after feeding her and then stay up till the middle of the night watch. If the crew had not returned by then, Zoe decided she'd join Emma and sleep until the crews return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John watched with a mix of horror and relief as Sarah held on tightly to Jayne's arm, her own wrapped around his right elbow while at the same time walking seductively in a pair of black pants he couldn't believe his mother had the nerve to wear. Cameron monitored John's vitals and watched Sarah and Jayne as well, slightly amused at his response.

Unable to contain herself, Cameron whispered just loud enough to John, knowing her words would unsettle him.

"John, Sarah is still a sexually viable female. You should not feel ill at ease because of her display of interest in Jayne or the obvious efforts she is making in displaying her attributes for other males to notice. It is common ritualistic mating behavior among human females."

His mouth hanging open in disgust, John snapped his head to the right to glare at Cameron. "How can you say that? That's Mom you're talking about! Are you trying to give me brain damage? No human child ever wants to think of his parent as a sexual being, ESPECIALLY his mother! How many times do I have to tell you this!"

It was a rare thing for Cameron to giggle out loud, making John wonder if it was River he was hearing. When Cameron covered her mouth with her hand, the source of the amusement was verified.

"It's not funny," he hissed, face turning red in irritation.

"Yes, it is," Cameron insisted, laughing louder, in the process drawing Sarah's attention. One glance over her shoulder was all it took for Sarah to realize what Cameron was teasing John about. She grinned at Cameron, catching the cyborg's attention, and winked. Immediately, Sarah moved even closer to Jayne, pulling him down to his right as they walked, and kissed him on his cheek.

The result was for Cameron and River both to start giggling, irritating John even further. Sarah looked back again and smiled at her horrified son, blowing him a kiss and winking again.

Copying Sarah's actions, Cameron slipped her arm around John's elbow and pulled close, leaning against his shoulder. When John turned his head to glance at her Cameron launched a quick kiss and smiled, hoping John would realize she and Sarah were enjoying themselves, partially at his expense.

Cameron had changed clothes, wearing her normal boots and jeans combination topped off with her beloved purple jacket. River had changed as well and wore a striking blue dress similar to the one the psychic had made Cameron.

Dressed in his lone remaining suit, Simon walked cheerfully along, arm-in-arm with Kaylee who never missed an opportunity to wear her layered ball dress complete with hoop skirt and ruffles.

Walking at the rear was the Captain and Inara. Mal was dressed in his normal boots and pants, complete with his long brown trench coat. The lone concession to dressing up was the clean, pressed, white shirt Inara had bought him that day. On his arm was Inara, dressed in a golden silk gown, resplendent with red trim. Subtle makeup, perfect black curls, and a pair of diamond earrings her only adornment, the Companion looked stunning.

Mal smiled as he watched his crew walking before him. Even the normally grim Derek was smiling to the delight of his Lil' Albatross who maintained a constant chatter of both nonsense and lucid comments, alternately addressing Derek and Cameron.

Bright lights in the distance marked the large establishment the group was making towards. A combination restaurant, pool hall, and tavern, Mal and Jayne both had insisted on starting the evening there.

A barely audible sigh escaped Inara's lips as Jayne and Sarah brashly pushed through the establishment's doors and sauntered in followed by Simon and Kaylee, Derek and River, and finally a more cautious Cameron with John on her arm.

"You seem a mite concerned," Mal observed.

"The crew has a penchant for attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"It's not Unification Day," Mal answered, smiling at Inara.

"No, it's not, but that won't stop you if the urge to start a brawl makes itself felt."

"You know I can't help these things," Mal answered smugly.

Inara grinned and batted her eyelids, "I guess it's just the petty criminal in you."

"Indeed, it might very well be that," the Captain answered, making a show of opening the door and holding it for Inara. "But you certainly seem to enjoy being present when all the fun starts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been ordered, served, and eaten. While not quite as lively as mealtime on _Serenity_ , the crew had enjoyed themselves and even been thoughtful enough to order takeout for Zoe.

"That was nice," Sarah opined. "Especially since I didn't have to cook it or clean up afterwards."

"I'll second that," Derek smugly answered. "Especially since I didn't have to eat burned pancakes."

Jayne shot daggers at Derek as Sarah wadded up her cloth napkin into a ball and hit Derek in the face with the soft projectile. Laughter rippled around the table, finally forcing both Sarah and Jayne to join in.

Cameron stood and excused herself, telling the group it was her turn to pay, and then made her way over to the pool tables, walking seductively with her purple jacket draped over one shoulder.

"How's Metal gonna pay?"

"Just watch, Jayne," Sarah replied. "Tin Miss can beat either you or the Captain anytime she takes a mind to do so."

Within minutes Cameron had engaged a pool hustler and looking as helpless as was possible for her, a cute look John loved, had lost her first match. Ten credits poorer a few minutes later, Cameron pouted and with one hand on her hip, tossed two 100 credit notes down on the table and stomped her foot like a child.

Grinning at his buddies, the shark asked nodded at Cameron.

"Sure you want to do that, Miss?"

"You just think because you got lucky you can take my money," Cameron petulantly snapped back.

"Now, Missy, luck had nothing to do with it."

Another stomp of her foot and a fresh scowl to go along with it, Cameron channeled River and stuck her tongue out.

"Had everything to do with it! This game isn't hard!"

"Well, then, Missy, seems to me you need to learn a lesson. Make that two, this game is all about skill and it don't pay to be a sore loser.

Tossing down two notes of his own and moving the small stack to the corner of the table, the shark proceeded to rack the balls.

"My turn," Cameron announced, leaning over to break.

An incredulous expression on his face, the shark objected, "winners break. Don't you know anything?"

"It would appear not," Cameron replied. "I thought ladies always went first. But then I guess that rule only applies if a gentleman is present."

Unable to resist, Jayne had walked over to watch, joined by Mal, and Kaylee. Sarah, knowing full well the inevitable outcome, had ordered desert and was hurriedly eating it.

"Cameron's going to break. She'll sink four or five balls on the break. Game will be over in about two minutes."

Licking the icing from her piece of cake off her lips, Sarah continued. "Guy will make a grab for the money. Tin Miss will break his wrist. One of the guy's friends will take a swing at her with a pool cue. Then the fun will start."

Tossing down the shot of liquor she'd ordered with her cake, Sarah stood to make her way over to the pool table. Simon watched in horror as Kaylee gleefully egged Cameron on. Jayne rubbed his knuckles, grinning in anticipation of the brawl starting.

"Simon, it'll be okay," John promised. "It's not like this is the first time my Mom and Cameron have done this."

"But suppose weapons are involved," Simon protested.

"There will be," John informed the doctor, leaning back and taking a bite of his pie, motioning the waiter for their check.

"Pool sticks make great weapons." John nodded in Jayne's direction. "See, Jayne's already picking the one he's going to use."

Sarah's words came true as a bellow went up from the shark and his cronies. Cameron stuffed her winnings down the front of her blouse and turned to leave. Simon flinched and John sighed and stood up as the shark grabbed Cameron from behind with both hands.

Stopping to examine the hand on her left shoulder, Cameron called her HUD up and calculated the necessary following defensive moves. Within seconds the shark was kneeling on the floor, screaming in agony, his forearm snapped in two and dangling at a horrible angle. Pool cues began swinging at Cameron who easily blocked the blows.

Sarah launched herself onto the back of the nearest goon while Jayne took a full roundhouse swing at another thug the same size as himself, breaking the cue of the goon's head. Grinning, Jayne proceeded to beat the man into a state of unconsciousness.

Kaylee screamed, either in excitement or horror, as one of the shark's cronies grabbed at her dress. She smacked him across the face with her tiny purse and stepped back as the Captain stepped into his punch, striking the man square on the jaw, turning his lights out.

"Let's go," John said, motioning for Simon, River, and Inara to start moving towards the door, leaving a handsome tip for the waiter.

Inara and River did as they were told. Simon stood sputtering, watching as Derek and Jayne finished pounding the last of the group's adversaries. Cameron brushed herself off, reached down her top and retrieved the 400 credits. Without a word, Cameron flipped her hair back and strolled over to John and handed him the money.

"It's okay, Simon," she promised. "We just need to leave now."

John paid the bill while Cameron led Simon outside. Within minutes the entire crew was reassembled and making their way down the street.

"That was good fer a warm-up," Jayne bellowed. "Tim Miss, you're okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Dim light from the passageway shone on John's eyes, stirring him awake. He watched as Cameron's bare feet came down the ladder one graceful step at a time. Cold air from the interior of Serenity made John shiver as he made room on the narrow bunk for Cameron to join him.

"You should be thankful you aren't affected by temperature like I am."

"Don't complain, John. You enjoyed the view as I climbed down."

Grinning impishly, John lifted the blankets for Cameron to slip under and snuggle next to him. Cameron rested her head on John's shoulder and slipped a single, long bare leg in between John's before stroking his chest with her fingers.

"There are things you can wear other than that old dress shirt of mine."

"I am aware of that," Cameron responded, reaching up with her fingers to touch John's cheek. "But it always has the desired effect on you."

"Unfair tactics," John complained.

"I wanted you to be wide awake so we could talk." Cameron reached up and flicked on the reading light to John's bunk.

"You could have changed after we talked."

"Then you might not have been as amiable towards what I want to talk about," Cameron protested.

"Cameron, until we have a little better idea of the next few months, we can't plan anything serious."

"You always say that, John. I'm starting to think you don't want me as your wife anymore."

John bumped his head on the overhead as he sat up suddenly.

"Don't go there, Cameron. We ARE NOT having THAT discussion ever again!"

"Then why can't we talk about something as simple as living quarters on _Serenity_? The ship is our home now."

Lying back down, John counted to ten and considered Cameron's comment. "Okay, fair enough. What color do you want to paint my bunk?"

"I won over 1,000 credits tonight."

"That much?"

"Yes, and the Captain said I could keep it all."

For a minute John considered the implications of Cameron having that much money in cash.

"We don't need that many more weapons and I don't think you really need more new clothes at the moment."

For his words, John was rewarded with a frown followed by a dangerous nudge from Cameron's knee.

"I was thinking about asking the Captain to allow us to tear down the wall between this bunk room and the empty one next to it."

"Why," John grunted, rubbing his head after hitting it on the overhead a second time. "It wouldn't give us that much more room."

"Because the other passenger quarters are currently being used. Simon occupies one of the cabins, River and I share another, and the third is used as storage."

"I get that, but why tear out a bulkhead?"

Frustrated at John's lack of vision, Cameron disengaged from him physically.

"The square meters gained would be enough to allow the Captain to move all the items stored currently in the unused cabin."

This time, John grasped what Cameron was proposing.

"You want us to move into the third cabin."

"Yes. We could use the funds I won to pay for the modifications and the renovation of our new quarters."

Playfully pulling Cameron back close, John grinned. "We could just have River move down here. Save a lot of effort and money."

"That's not very thoughtful. Where would River and Derek live when they join?"

"That's Derek's problem," John laughed.

Irritated, Cameron stood up, letting the tails of the blue dress shirt fall down to cover her bottom, leaving her long legs exposed.

"River will never agree. There must be balance, at least what River thinks is balance, on _Serenity_."

"What are you getting at, Cameron? The ships design is balanced."

Grasping the rungs of the ladder, Cameron cast a blank look at John. "Simon and Kaylee will occupy his quarters. The Captain will live with Inara in the shuttle. Emma and Zoe will live in the First Officer's quarters. River and Derek will live in the quarters she and I share now. We need our own quarters."

Pulling the blankets back up and cutting off the light, John murmured gruffly, "You and River forgot about Mom and Jayne."

The only answer he got was the slam of the door to his bunk followed by the sound of Cameron's precisely spaced footsteps moving away in the direction of the cabin she shared with River.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?"

"We have a problem," Cameron replied, slipping into bed.

"John was disagreeable to the plan?"

Cameron shook her head in response and watched River sit up, pulling her blankets up to her chin.

"John found an obvious flaw. I don't understand how we did not see it."

Concerned by Cameron's words, River slipped from her bed and promptly climbed into bed with Cameron.

"What did Twin's John find wrong with our plan?"

"Balance is off. We did not consider Jayne and Sarah."

River sat up, pulling the covers off Cameron in the process.

"How could we have not accounted for that, an A.I. and a genius? This is most unsettling."

The twin females settled down for the night shift, River to sleep and Cameron to enter a maintenance cycle.

"How much of the contents stored in the other cabin does the Captain truly need?"

"The girl doesn't know the proper response to the metal twin's query."

"If we dispose of it all, then the renovation of the two bunk rooms into one might be enough for Jayne and Sarah. Then the necessary balance you require for Serenity would be achievable."

"The girl's twin has a point," River answered cheerfully. "We should rest now. Much scheming and plotting will be necessary to achieve our goal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight was fun," Sarah whispered, running her fingers over Jayne's face, tenderly touching the swelling around his left eye.

"Yep," Jayne answered, wincing slightly as Sarah touched the blackened and swollen eye. "Been awhile since I tussled jes for fun. Your boy did okay. So did Tin Miss."

Turning on her side, Sarah waited for Jayne to reach around her waist and hold her close.

"You done a good job raisin' John, teachin' him what a man needs to know to survive. I know it weren't easy from what all you and yours have told me. I'd hate to have something like Lil' Metal after me. Moon Brain's enough trouble, but if I had to, I'd shoot her. Just wound her enough to put a stop to it. But Cameron? Ain't no stoppin' her."

Old memories came back, causing Sarah to shudder in fear.

"Don't talk about Cameron that way, please. She's going to be family."

Alarmed, Jayne pulled Sarah tighter. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No. You didn't. Just, don't talk about Cameron like she was one of Skynet's machines. She isn't anymore. Tin Miss is John's girl and truth be told, he's lucky. Not even I can protect him like she can, like she will."

"I'm sorry," Jayne mumbled. Apologizing, even to his Sarah, was painful for Jayne and not something he did willingly.

"It's okay. Just keep in mind, what you saw was Cameron in moderation. Even in the shootouts you've seen her fight in don't really tell the story of what a Terminator is capable of, how impossible it is to kill one or escape from it. Cameron's different too. She wants a life with John, to belong to a family. Tin Miss is not the stuff my nightmares are made of these days."

"You still have them bad dreams?"

Running her fingers down Jayne's thick forearm, Sarah laced her fingers between Jayne's and squeezed, nodding her head.

"I'm going to sleep right here," Sarah whispered. "Is that okay?"

Jayne grunted in agreement, pulling the blankets up over Sarah.

"I'll be a gentleman, like always," the big merc added after a few minutes. He settled in his bunk, getting as comfortable as possible in the narrow confines of his bed. Sarah had drifted off asleep and Jayne would rather stay awake the entire night watch than wake her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are just no fun. I swear you won't try nuthin' you ain't never done before."

"Kaylee, brawling in some bar on a rim planet is not something I find in the slightest bit interesting, nor is it safe."

"Ain't nobody got shot. Heck that one guy only got in a lucky shot cuz Jayne had one bad guy under each arm and hadn't butted their heads together yet."

"There were no serious injuries only because no weapons were used," Simon protested.

"Were too. What do you call pool sticks?"

"Okay, no projectile weapons or knives."

"Well, it was fun," Kaylee declared, emerging from behind the makeshift changing screen she'd arranged. With great care, the ship's engineer hung her prized dress in its place.

"Sarah was something else. I wasn't so sure about those stories she tells about brawling back on Earth That Was before they time traveled, but now I'm pretty sure she's tellin' the truth."

"It was most unladylike," Simon commented. "Sarah is a mother and an officer in the crew now."

"So, I ain't a lady now?"

Frustrated, Simon threw his hands up in the air. "Kaylee, that's not what I said. Even lady's engage in inappropriate behavior."

Sensing Simon really didn't mean to irritate her, Kaylee changed tact and teased Simon, using his own words against him.

"I guess you're right. Inara certainly didn't behave like a lady tonight. She looked like she was enjoyin' herself just like the Captain and Jayne. Heck, your little sister and Derek had fun tusslin' in that last bar we was in."

"I give up," Simon said. "I live with uncivilized savages. Does it ever occur to any of you I'd prefer not to have to sew one of you up or pull some foreign object out of a body? One of these days I might not be able to revive Jayne, or the Captain, or, even worse, you Kaylee! If you recall, you nearly died once already from a gunshot wound!"

"Aww, you do care," Kaylee cooed happily. "You better not let Jayne hear you say such nice things about him." Dressed in just her nightclothes, Kaylee straddled the surprised Simon and kissed him.

"You're lucky I had fun tonight. I'm gonna forget you can be such a boob!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What is going on here?"

River glanced at Cameron, signaling to the cyborg to let her do the talking.

"Captain, we're cleaning out all of this junk."

Mal's eyebrows rose in consternation.

"Junk is a bit strong don't you think?"

"Captain is right. Scrap and junk would be more descriptive. Scrap can be sold and credits generated for the care of Serenity. Junk merely needs to be dumped out of the airlock before we hit atmo."

"Now, look here, River. You and Cameron are up to something and that makes me wonder what schemes you two females have been schemin'. And I do believe you know how I feel about womanly schemin'!"

Cameron tilted her head and spoke, ignoring River's silent instructions to be silent.

"The space would be better utilized if the stored items were disposed of. Some can be sold for scrap and the funds used for spare parts. The rest, as River has suggested, can be dumped while entering atmo so it will burn up."

"I see, leastwise, I think I do," Mal answered. "And just why do we need more space? Ain't like we can easily hide goods here when we're smuggling. This cabin gets searched every time we get stopped."

"Use it for it's original purpose," Cameron answered simply.

"Living quarters?"

"I will require quarters of my own soon," Cameron monotoned in answer.

Realizing what Cameron was getting at, Mal decided to see if the two could handle being teased a bit.

"You and River have a room to yourselves," Mal answered sternly. "You two not getting along now? Can't have my pilot and security officer in a state of hostility!"

Cameron responded by placing both hands on her hips, dropping the box of junk she'd been holding with a resounding thud as the result.

"River, please explain to the Captain!"

River giggled, realizing the situation for what it had become. Tugging on the Captain's sleeve, River succeeded in getting Mal to lean over so she could whisper in his ear.

"Privacy Cameron desires."

"What for? You're both girls. Besides, y'all are identical in appearance. Ain't like neither of you got any secrets tween each other."

"Wrong kind of privacy," River giggled. "John privacy is what my metal twin desires."

Mal looked confused for a moment before exaggerating a sudden look of understanding, pointing at Cameron before glancing back and forth between the two females.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"John will not see the Albatross that way! Nor does the Albatross want to watch her twin do…those sort of private things!"

"Ain't talkin' bout that. John ain't touchin' Tin Miss that way till he makes her a respectable woman. Sarah and Cameron done both made that clear."

"Then the need for me to have my own quarters should be obvious," Cameron said firmly. "John and I will need our own space."

"Ain't you and John what's botherin' me. It's River here. River and Derek. You move out, then Derek might take a mind to just up and move in. Not sure how I feel about that. I'm sure Simon will have something to say on the matter as well."

"What about what the girl has to say?"

"Not up to you. Simon and I are responsible for you, River. Besides, Sarah gave John and Cameron her blessing. That and John and Cameron have courted an appropriately long period of time."

River stomped her foot and screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. Mal, still wincing from the painful sound, shook his head and firmly stared at River.

"Now look, River. John and Cameron get hitched, it's simple. You just move right into John's bunk and John moves in with Cameron."

Speechless for once, and blindsided by not being able to read Mal's mind, River stormed off in the direction of the shuttle bays. Cameron followed without speaking, giving the Captain one of her Terminator Death Glares as she walked past.

Mal watched the two unhappy females climb the stairs, grinning as he did so.

"Mal? You sure that was wise?"

Jayne emerged from the passageway and joined the Captain in watching River and Cameron disappear into Inara's shuttle.

"Wise? Most likely not. Fun? Now that's a different matter. Did you notice River didn't read me?"

Now look, Mal," Jayne said uncomfortably. "You get them women stirred up, you're on your own."

"Now why would they get stirred up?"

"Mal, your dumber than me when it comes to womenfolk if you can't answer that question."

Shaking his head, Jayne continued towards the cargo bay, workout gear in his hands. "Derek," he bellowed, "you best be joinin' me iffin' you want to stay out of trouble with Moonbrain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know the Captain can be insensitive," Inara said softly, her expression one of sympathy and understanding. "But he did allow Derek back on board _Serenity_ after he left. He's crew now as well, River. Just be patient."

"Noooooooo!" River moaned, weeping softly. The psychic lay sprawled on Inara's ornate bed, head resting in Cameron's lap. Patiently and with great gentleness, the terminatress stroked her human twin's hair.

"Captain wishes the girl to be miserable. Miserable for all the trouble she has caused. For bringing the Alliance down on Serenity! For having to run from the Hands of Blue! For Miranda! Even the trouble with Jubal the Bounty Hunter!"

"That's not true," Inara answered quickly. "Everybody on this ship has caused problems at one time or another."

"Loves the Companion the Captain does," River snapped back, lifting her head to stick her tongue out. "Fights with you, but always makes nice later."

"I do recall a certain duel where the Captain could have died," Inara answered back with surprising sharpness. "I didn't ask him to defend my honor, but the fool insisted on it. If he'd been killed he would have blamed me and he would have been right to do so."

"Because you took a client and that was who the duel was with," Cameron stated, her head tilted, asking for clarification.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inara said firmly, closing the matter and answering Cameron's question at the same time.

"I would say lighten up," Sarah said from her seat, speaking for the first time. "The Captain didn't say no, River. He just said you have to wait."

"Not the words the Captain used," River hissed back.

"I believe, correct me if I'm wrong Cameron," Sarah continued, not the slightest bit bothered by River's petulant behavior, "the Captain said John and Cameron could bunk together and you could move into John's bunk. He also said blessing had been given and an appropriate period of courtship had passed. The lone hold up being John getting around to doing the right thing."

"My quarter's first," River answered weakly, seeing the truth in Sarah's words.

"You wouldn't want to be the cause of Cameron being unhappy would you?" Sarah asked, prodding River.

"No. But fair the situation is not." River sat up and brushed her hair from her face. "Life is seldom fair. More often than not individual's receive the just fruits of their actions. Twins were being deceptive. Hoping to control events without asking for permission."

"I'm sure that's how the Captain saw things," Sarah answered evenly, glaring at Cameron. "You know better than to be manipulative. Cameron, have you been running your infiltration programming while on _Serenity_?"

Inara watched the two young women glance at each other. Winking at Sarah, Inara had to fight down a smile at the discomfort the two schemers displayed at being caught by both Mal and Sarah.

"Sometimes it really is easier to just ask," Sarah told the pair. "Now, go finish cleaning out the cabin."

Cameron tilted her head in confusion. "Won't the Captain order us to stop?"

Sarah grinned back, enjoying the game. "He didn't say you couldn't finish what you started. He just stated what the living arrangements would be for the time being. Am I correct, Cameron?"

A slight jerk of her head indicated Cameron was replaying the file, noting the exact wording the Captain had used.

"You are correct, Sarah."

"Then go finish what you started. Sooner you get that done the sooner what you're wanting can happen. Just ask first next time."

Sarah smiled and laughed once at the girls. "Sometimes being obvious is the best way for your scheme to work. Men don't expect obvious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mal, I'm tellin' you, those two is up to no good."

A sudden jolt stopped the Captain from answering as the mule hit a pothole, rattling the scrap in back.

"Jayne, of course the two of them are up to something. The question is, are they up to something that could be good and worthwhile or are they up to no good."

Jayne's surly response was quick. "Them bein' female means no good."

"Well, at least we're going to get some easy credits from sellin' all this scrap. Buy a few spare parts which will make Kaylee smile a bit. The rest was just junk after all."

As the road grew rougher and the noise from the mule grew louder, the pair fell silent, each thinking their own thoughts.

Spotting a bar as the town turned seedier, changing from new, retail stores to older, industrial buildings, Jayne focused his attention on the rough characters loitering outside.

"Ugh, Mal. Did you see who was watchin' us at that bar we just passed?"

"Yeah, Jayne. I did. Don't slow down till we're safely out of sight."


	8. Chapter 8

River gave Cameron's hair a good tug, laughing as she jumped back out of range of Cameron's fists. Serenity's psychic pilot giggled in delight as her metal twin shot River a nasty look only the cyborg was capable of, a blank stare that still managed to convey menace and ill will.

"Twin is no fun today," River announced.

"We are supposed to finish cleaning out the last of the Captain's junk, not play adolescent games," Cameron admonished.

River's tongue made a quick appearance, disappearing just as quickly. "All work and no play makes for a dull Terminatress."

Without warning, Cameron suddenly sat down on the floor and stared at the wall opposite her. Unable to read Cameron's mind, River frantically searched for visual cues to determine her friend's sudden change in behavior and mood.

"What is wrong? Cannot read Twin, you must tell the girl!"

"John."

"Oh." Anything related to Cameron's John was serious. River sensed whatever was running through her metal twin's CPU was upsetting.

Cautiously, River sat down next to Cameron and slowly leaned up against her twin's shoulder. "Can the girl be of help? Hates to see _Serenity's_ Security Officer in a sad state of mind."

"How does it feel to love Derek?"

Startled by the specific nature of the question, River sat bolt upright. After considering Cameron's question for a moment, River answered.

"It feels like a lot of things, mostly good, a few bad, and some neutral. The human twin is not sure how to explain in a context that would make sense to her metal twin. It makes the genius sad that she is not smart enough to articulate an answer."

"Thank you for trying to explain," was Cameron's sad response.

"Twin feels emotions doesn't she? The girl has seen evidence that this is a fact."

"I thought I did," Cameron answered. "But I'm not sure. I can't feel the emotions caused by human hormones."

"Of course not," River cheerfully answered. "You should count yourself lucky. Your love is consistent."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is. I'm sure John thinks so."

"John thinks I am moody," Cameron explained.

"Not like I am. If we could torture Derek to force the truth out of him we'd find he would like it if his lethal girlfriend were more stable emotionally. Stable like his nephew's girlfriend."

"I doubt that. Derek is quite stubborn and resistant to torture."

"The example was hypothetical, meant to be slightly humorous, and was given to prove a particular point."

Aware Cameron was capable of sitting in silence for hours dwelling on her current problem, River stood up and picked up one of the remaining boxes of junk.

"Help me move the last of these boxes to the airlock. Then we can start cleaning the room. Kaylee says she'll buy paint when she goes to get the parts she's found at a local dealer. You need to be deciding your paint scheme for the room."

"The Captain said…"

"Leave the Captain to the girl. Her twin needs a place to share with her mate."

"What if John no longer wants me?"

River promptly dropped the box of junk and quickly resumed her original position on the floor next to Cameron.

"This is more serious than the girl realized. What makes you think that?"

"He has not done the right thing by me despite receiving Sarah's blessing. We have crew status now and a place to make a home. The Captain even approves. The only logical explanation is John no longer wants me."

With surprising firmness, River responded. "Not true in many ways. The girl peeked. Your John lusts for you in a very normal manner. He worries about you often and when planning is careful to try and reduce risk to you. When he is upset or in a mood he longs for your company."

"You shouldn't have peeked in his mind," Cameron admonished, ever protective of her John.

"You shouldn't mind," River snapped back. "The girl needs to protect her twin. That means monitoring John like Derek is monitored. It is for the best of everyone involved."

"Then why do I feel this way?"

"Because you don't experience emotions the way a human does. Doubt has crept into your data. Your love is better than a humans. It was a choice made once you developed free will. Your programming supports the choice in many positive ways. The girl also believes you do feel like a human, just the mechanism by which at Terminatress like you does so is different."

"I don't like this. I don't like how I feel."

River hugged Cameron tight.

"Love stinks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You sure?"

"Bout as sure as I can be," Jayne answered.

Mal watched the big mercenary balance carefully on the makeshift stack of boxes while peering over the fence with one of the several scopes he owned.

"We could use lil' Metal bout now," Jayne added in a whisper.

"Don't reckon now is the time to start a tussle," Mal answered firmly, hoping to discourage Jayne's inclination to start fights.

"Ain't what I was gettin' at. She could use them eyes of hers to zoom in and take pictures, vids, you know, make certain and then we could look at it all and make good plans."

"Why I do believe you have takin' a likin' to our new Security Officer."

Jayne slipped down from his pile of boxes. "Now I ain't gonna lie, Mal. I was a bit miffed when you promoted lil' Metal over me like that."

Mal grinned as he backed away in the direction of the mule. Once safely out of distance from their enemies, Mal needled Jayne.

"That was until Sarah helped you change your mind."

"That too, but Mal, you was right to do it. That gal plums scares me as much if not more than Moonbrain. I can shoot Moonbrain and that's that, not sayin' that I am now, Mal. But lil' Metal? I can shoot her all I want and unless I hit her in the exact right spot, which I ain't figured yet, she's just gonna keep comin' till I'm dead."

"Have to respect that."

"Course a man does. Not to mention, she knows more than I do about security tech, which is the direction we're headed once Kaylee gets _Serenity_ in better shape."

Wanting to needle Mal back, Jayne climbed into the driver's seat of the mule. Grinning, he watched Mal clamber into the passenger seat. "Course there's the not too small matter of lil' Metal promisin' me I'd have a say in the guns we mount on _Serenity._

Mal frowned but said nothing, not wanting to give Jayne the satisfaction of seeing his displeasure with Cameron's plans and the fact she'd not mentioned them to him first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting with his back to the wall, firmly wedged in the corner booth of a local greasy spoon near the spaceport, John waited for Sarah to return from the restroom. Certain his mother was up to something, it had been a long time since just the two of them had been able to spend some time alone.

Emerging from the hallway leading to the restrooms, Sarah cautiously walked over to the booth and slipped in the seat opposite John. Grinning, John stared at his mother, causing a frown to appear on her face.

"Just what is so funny?"

"You're sitting with your back to the door."

"Just means you better not enjoy your meal too much and that we won't be staying too long. Besides," Sarah smiled coyly, "I trust my son."

After a cute waitress took their orders, doing her best and failing to flirt with John, Sarah's expression changed, her "I'm in charge" expression making an appearance.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I need to talk to you, John. In private."

At the very sound of his mother's words, John's stomach plummeted. The entire crew had been put through the most complete physicals Simon had been able to administer, announcing it would become a regular event. Despite the complaints of the crew, Mal had backed Simon, gone first, and even ordered Inara and Cameron to comply.

"Cancer?"

"No, John. Simon was very thorough and I talked to him about what we know about my medical history." Sarah sighed, seeming distracted for a moment. "To be honest, it's a bit uncomfortable living with my personal physician. But it's also a relief to know how competent Simon is and that he and Cameron booth will be monitoring my health."

"That's a relief," John gasped, letting the breath he'd been holding gush out.

"No, I have something to give you and I wanted to do it in private. I just love River, but she's a bit too much like Cameron. You just never know when's she's snooping about. Between Cameron's hearing capability and River's mind reading, I wanted to make sure we could talk in private."

His stomach taking another dive, John frowned at his mother. "Is this about you and Jayne?"

"Oh, that's a good one," Sarah laughed. Her smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, replaced once again with her "I'm in charge" look. "No, John. This is about you. You and Cameron that is."

Appearing with their food, the cute waitress, served them, gave one final flirtatious smile to John and vanished. Sarah waited until John had taken a bite before reaching into her pocket.

"I put this in the cache we used to store our weapons when we made the time jump."

Curious now, John stopped chewing his food and looked at his mother, shifting his gaze from the restaurant's entrance.

"You didn't know we'd find that exact cache. We never know where we're going to land after a jump. Cameron told us that and it was certainly true after our first jump."

"It was a chance I had to take," Sarah answered softly. "A mother has dreams for her son. I always hoped you'd find a good wife, I just didn't think, no that's not true, I hoped it wouldn't be Cameron."

"Mom, I thought we were past all this," John sighed, redirecting his attention to sweep the room for threats.

"We are," Sarah answered. "In fact, you're the one who's the problem now."

"What? How can you say that," John snapped, raising his voice slightly in irritation.

"Keep your voice down," Sarah admonished. "And I can say it because it's true. You have been stringing Cameron along now. Particularly since I gave my blessing and the Captain has taken us into the crew. You're torturing Tin Miss and you know it."

"Mom…"

"Don't Mom, me," Sarah snapped, raising her voice then wincing as she realized the fact. The Connor matriarch pulled her hand from the coat pocket and placed it on the table.

"This was the ring Charlie gave me," Sarah whispered. "I should have left it when we ran, but I couldn't. I want you to have it, for Cameron."

Glancing at his mother's outstretched hand, John stared at the black velvet box resting in her palm.

"It's time, John."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"All crew assemble in the dinning commons."

John fingered the black velvet box a final time before snapping it shut. Hiding it from Cameron wouldn't be easy and not thinking about it even more difficult. Such were the challenges of dealing with Cameron and River.

Sensing the Captain was in no mood for any of the crew to be late, John placed the tiny box in his pocket, determined to find a hiding place somewhere on Serenity that neither Cameron nor River would discover.

The last to arrive, John sensed tension in the air of the normally relaxed commons area. One glance at River who was clinging to Derek with her left arm wrapped around his right and clutching Cameron's hand so hard the little psychic's knuckles were white told John all he needed to know.

Whatever the Captain had to tell the crew, it was bad. Skynet bad.

"I think it's obvious to everyone, just by takin' a look at River, that I've got bad news."

Mal paused, his face pale. John noticed the Captain was clinching and unclinching his fist.

"Jayne and I saw two of the Alliance thugs."

"Two by two, hands of blue," River wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Mei mei, it will be okay," Simon promised, moving to hug his sister from behind.

"They just keep coming. Cannot hide. Don't let them take me back," River pleaded, looking first at Derek and then Cameron. "Make Simon put a bullet in my brainpan before that happens! Promise me!"

"Nobody here is puttin' a bullet in your brain, Lil' Albatross, so get that foolishness out of your mind right now," Mal ordered.

"We're breakin' atmo soon as this meeting is over. Kaylee, you get the engines warmed up now. Go on."

Looking back at River with concern, Kaylee left without speaking.

"We're goin' to have to head for the rim till we can suss out what them Alliance scum was doin."

"What did you see," Sarah asked. "Why not take them out here?"

"Jayne and I spotted them on the way to the junkyard. They was just sittin' outside a local watering hole, watchin' folk go by."

"Didn't think they'd spotted us," Jayne added. "But I climbed up on top of some junk in the yard and watched 'em for a bit. They ain't up to no good. Don't know fer sure if they saw me and Mal, but they're lookin' for somethin', that much is fer sure."

"Captain, may I make a suggestion."

Everyone looked at John. He didn't look up at Mal, rather his eyes were fixed on the center of the table.

"How many of these hands of blue are there?"

"River?"

"Don't know," River sobbed. "Too many."

"Then I suggest Cameron and I kill these two. We'll interrogate them first, then we leave the planet."

"Too dangerous," Mal and Sarah said in unison.

"Hardly," said John. "I doubt they know about Cameron yet. Once they spot her, it won't be a problem taking them prisoner. We'll take Jayne with us. Twenty minutes and we'll have all the information we need."

"They have horrible weapons and injections that can incapacitate in seconds," Simon warned.

"Incapacitate a human," Cameron monotoned. "I will go with just Jayne. John you will stay here."

"No, I'm going too," John shot back. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"I'm going," Derek said in a somber voice. "No need for anyone but me and Tin Miss to go. I can handle anything Jayne would be needed for. Cameron can handle herself."

"No," River cried, clutching Derek with both arms. "Cannot lose the strong mercenary the girl cares for."

"You won't," Derek promised. "It's not like I haven't faced a few dangerous thugs in the past. These guys aren't Terminators."

"That settles it then," Mal said firmly. "Will give us time to get everything ready to break atmo, pick up some extra supplies."

Cameron stood up and extended her hand to River. "You must let me wear one of your dresses. You must also do my hair and makeup so I will be mistaken for you."

River tilted her head to the side, her lower lip quivering. "Cannot lose her twin. Needs the quiet to rest at night."

"You cannot rest with these monsters coming after you," Derek said harshly. "Cameron and I can take care of ourselves."

River nodded submissively, as if she'd never possessed a fighting spirit. Cameron led River away from the others, going to the girls shared living quarters.

Mal walked over the ships com in the dinning area and called Kaylee, informing her of the change in plans and to check all the ships operating systems instead.

"You sure about this," the Captain asked, looking at Derek and John.

"River can't live like this," Derek answered, leaving no doubt in Mal's mind Serenity's new merc intended to take on the pair of mysterious hunters.

"I do believe you're right," Mal answered. "Be careful. Because if she loses you and Cameron, I'm not sure River will want to live."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the place," Cameron monotoned. Stepping back from the corner she'd been peering around, Cameron gave Derek a once over. Satisfied all of his weapons were concealed to her satisfaction, she held her hands out from her sides and turned around once.

"If I didn't know it was you Tin Miss, I'd swear is was my River."

Satisfied, Cameron reached into the tiny pouch sewn into the waistline of the dress and produced the objects hidden there. Stepping close to Derek, Cameron inserted one into his left ear before he could move or object.

"Stand still," she whispered. "Simon says the sonic device the hands of blue carry can kill. I promised River I'd bring you back alive."

Derek glared at Cameron but neither spoke nor moved, allowing the cyborg to insert the other protective device Simon and John had created. Her task finished, Cameron lifted her skirt to check the firearms in the thigh holsters she wore. Satisfied, Cameron adjusted the skirt before checking the throwing blades in her boots. Finally, a quick tug on the long shirtsleeve to check the pistol hidden on her forearm and Cameron was ready.

Stepping out of the alleyway, Cameron waited for Derek to join her. Taking his hand, the pair strolled down the street looking like a young couple enjoying a walk in the somewhat sketchy neighborhood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, you need to take this," John whispered.

"Take what," Sarah yawned, watching the approach to Serenity.

"This," John whispered, holding out the tiny black, velvet covered box.

Sarah looked down at John's outreached hand and frowned.

"No! And what's more, we're not going to discuss this. I've made my peace with this and I'm not going to have you backing out on Tin Miss."

"Mom, please," John whispered, giving his mother an exasperated look. "If I have it, I'll think about it too much and River will hear. If I hid it in my bunk, Cameron will notice the dimensions of the room are off and find it. You have to hide it until I need it."

"I think you're trying to weasel out," Sarah answered sourly.

"Mom, Cameron measures everything in my room, wherever we lived. I've never been able to hide something from her. Did you know she measured our house in L.A. and told me it was sinking by a couple of millimeters each year in one corner? The result of which was we'd have to paint the house the next summer? She was dead serious too."

The story gave Sarah pause, making the Connor family matriarch smile for a moment, knowing the story John had just told her was in complete character for Cameron.

"If you have it, Cameron and River won't suspect anything. Cameron already knows you have it, I'm certain. River will just think the ring is exactly what it is, Cameron's engagement ring that you've had for a long time."

"I'm not taking it back if this is a means for you to get out of doing the right thing," Sarah said with more than her usual sternness.

"Mom, please," John pleaded. "Just until I can a way to make it special for Cameron. It's not like she's had a lot of romantic moments in our relationship."

Sarah considered John's statement for a moment. "I see your point. You do need to make it a special moment for her." She sighed and took the box from John. "If I think you're dragging your feet, I'll propose to Cameron for you myself. Is that clear?"

Relieved, John nodded, hugging his mother tight. "Thanks mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I reckon those are the only approaches," Zoe informed Jayne. "I can see about one kilometer each direction," the big merc answered, sighting through Vera's scope. "Clean shot. Just need to know what's comin', that's all."

Sitting in silence, the two watched the three approaches to _Serenity_. "It's been awhile," Zoe whispered.

"Yeah, it has," Jayne answered, shifting slightly to get a better view of two men who'd just left a bar and were looking about their surroundings. "Glad you'll be in the fray. Derek's good and Tin Miss is just plum scary, but it'll be nice to have you coverin' muh back again."

Zoe smiled sadly, scanning the length of the nearly deserted road leading out of town towards local farms. "I still miss him, Jayne."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It didn't take long for Sarah to realize Cameron was likely to find the ring if she hid it in her bunk. John wasn't the only person in their family Cameron was protective of. Sarah was well aware Cameron watched her and snooped around Jayne every chance the cyborg got.

"Nothing like hiding something in plain sight," Sarah whispered, returning the box to its original location on a shelf containing the few personal items Sarah owned.

Finished with the simple but not so easy task, _Serenity's_ Second Officer climbed up the ladder from her bunk and made her way to the engine room. "Anything I can do to be of use?"

Kaylee's oil streaked face appeared out from under the starboard engine. "The spanner by your foot," she grunted. Sarah picked up the tool, turned it around, and gave it to Kaylee, handle first and watched the engineer vanish as quickly as she had appeared.

"I thought the engines were in good shape," Sarah said in a hopeful voice.

"Um, no, not really," Kaylee answered. "I just said they were in much better shape than before."

"Ouch. That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea, Sarah. I just love the Cap'n, but he ain't the best when it comes to budgeting for maintenance for _Serenity_. It's hard enough to get him to buy parts for repairs after things get broke. Preventive maintenance? I don't think the Cap'n knows what that is. Then he gets all made at me when I try to explain why I can't fix somethin' cuz it done broke. Sometimes things just break and they can't be fixed, you know?"

"Will we be able to break atmo?"

"Yeah, just hope we don't have to run from no Alliance cruiser." Kaylee slide out from under the engine tossing tools into her toolbox in the process.

"Sarah, you think it's the right thing to go after them hands of blue? I mean, it could bring the Alliance down on us again. After Miranda they're gonna be lookin' for any excuse to kill us and take River back."

"I'm sure," Sarah answered. "Most of my life I let the Terminators chase me," she laughed. "It was Cameron who got us to stop running for the most part and fight. It was the right thing to do. Kept Skynet off balance, let us have a life of sorts. Besides, the last thing the Alliance would ever expect is for us to come after them."

"That's what worries me, Sarah. It's exactly the thing the Cap'n might do. He either runs or he goes right at whatever is chasin' him. Alliance knows it too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is River holding up?"

"I haven't had to sedate her, but I'm worried. She's stronger than she used to be, yet I have no way of knowing how she will react if something happens to Derek or Cameron. River is very dependent on Cameron now and despite my reservations, has become very attached to Derek."

"Simon, you can't control every choice River makes," Inara chided. "Besides, Derek is not Jayne. Except for when he's antagonizing Cameron or working out with Jayne, Derek's actually quite pleasant."

"I would agree to a certain extent with your observation, Inara, But Derek is going to be engaged in the same high risk work as Jayne."

Inara handed Simon the last vial of meds from the box and watched the doctor store it away.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Simon. River made her choice knowing full well Derek is a soldier. Let her be happy while she can. None of us know what tomorrow brings."

"They just walked right into one of the most dangerous scenarios I can think of," Simon said, slamming his hand down on the countertop. "Both of them. No concern in regard to what would happen if they are killed or horribly injured."

"I wouldn't say that, not at all," Inara answered. "Simon, they went because of what might happen if they don't go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal sat in the pilot's chair and stared out the view port, looking at the trees in the distance. Patience was never one of his virtues and not being the one actually going on the raid wasn't helping matters.

"Captain, it's better this way. They can't hurt Cameron. Despite their attitude towards each other at times, they work extraordinarily well together in situations like this. Derek is tough as nuclear nails, almost, and Cameron is the best infiltrator Skynet ever made."

"I'll be honest, John. It ain't that I ain't worried about Cameron and Derek. I'll also admit I'm a might worried about River's reaction if something does happen to them two. But I'm really worried about the fact the Alliance is huntin' for River again."

"Better to find out then, Captain. Eliminating a pair of those monsters is a good thing too."

"You seem certain they're going to end up dead John. I wouldn't be so sure."

"Captain, Cameron's a terminator. You've seen her fight. You've never seen her hunt," John answered with a hard coldness in his voice. "Her family has grown in size these past few months. Now her family has been threatened. If Cameron thinks, even in the slightest way her family is threatened, her default setting is a certain belief that I am in danger. Once that trigger has been pulled, there is nothing, and I mean nothing that will stop Cameron."

Mal shook his head, making his concern obvious to John.

"They'll be back. We'll have a better idea of what's going on."

"You sure they'll get the information?"

John looked out at the forest and sighed. "Cameron has thousands of files in her database on human anatomy. Skynet's purpose for those files was so Cameron knows exactly where and how to cause the greatest amount of pain to the human body. Derek has plenty of practical experience in that regard from his days in the Resistance. I don't think there was a Grey he didn't break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chills ran down Derek's spine as Cameron chattered away, talking in River's often confusing pattern of speech, speaking in rhymes or riddles, or talking in the third person. He knew it was nothing more than Cameron's mimicking ability, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

Almost as if summoned, the doors to the bar opened and two men dressed in immaculately tailored suits emerged, one with red hair and the other a dark brown. Both were wearing blue latex gloves and arrogant smiles. Behind them came a pair of armed Alliance soldiers, dragging a young woman struggling violently and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Surprised at the sight of Cameron, the red headed hands of blue agent stopped and blinked twice.

"Why Miss Tams, how nice of you to visit."

Not breaking stride, Cameron hiked her skirt up, drew the Glock-17 from her right thigh holster and shot both guards holding the struggling fugitive. Brown hair reached into his coat pocket, removing his sonic weapon. Without appearing to glance at the deadly device, Cameron shot brown hair through his hand, destroying both the device and his hand with a single bullet.

Red hair stepped back, his face calm. "River, there is no need to be angry. My partner and I weren't the one's who mistreated you."

Cameron tilted her head and glared at the man. "The girl is no longer quite as afraid of the men with hands of blue, the men who travel two by two."

"That's wonderful news," red head answered, smiling kindly.

"Memories that were not the girls are gone. Miranda set the girl free. But the skills remain."

"Why don't you come inside so we can have a nice chat, River? There is really no need whatsoever to resort to violence."

Brown hair gasped in pain, clutching the wrist of his damaged hand.

"Just let me treat my partner's wound and we can talk."

Cameron didn't speak or move. Her glare remained constant, fixed on the eyes of the red haired man. Behind, standing just in front of the door, the hostage stood trembling, unsure who terrified her more, the men with hands of blue or Cameron.

Slowly red hair reached into his jacket, removing a syringe and showing it to Cameron. "This is for the pain so I can treat my partner."

"Really now," Derek growled. Distracted and captivated at the same time by Cameron's presence, red hair had not noticed Derek's silent approach. One quick movement and red hair's arm was twisted behind his back. A sharp popping sound emanated from red hair's shoulder area as Derek separated the man's shoulder, dislocating his arm in the process.

Screaming in agony, red hair dropped the syringe. Derek clamped his hand over the man's mouth and began dragging him away from the bar and across the street towards the junkyard where the Captain and Jayne had hidden.

Dark hair stepped back, watching Cameron intently. Keeping her pistol aimed at the man, she quickly searched the dead Alliance guards, disarming them, taking their identification and wallets.

"You," Cameron pointed at the hostage, "and you," she added, pointing her gun at brown hair. "Follow the girl's partner. Make a single sound and you'll sleep like the Alliance guards. Nightmares for eternity, never waking and the dream never changing."

Without being told, both raised their hands and stumbled in the direction of the junkyard.

Following behind, Cameron scanned the area, noted the CCTV cameras. Three quick blasts and any trace of the incident were removed.

"You're going to regret this," brown hair hissed.

"Not at all," Cameron answered in her monotone. "But I'm quite certain you will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Derek stepped back from red hair and admired his handiwork. Both men with hands of blue were strapped into steel chairs Cameron had located in the abandoned warehouse in the junkyard. Gagged and bound in the corner sat the fugitive, wide-eyed in terror. Cameron had used steel manacles to bind the unknown individual just as Derek had.

To make certain their captives had no opportunity to escape, the pair had resorted to using a centuries old piece of technology that was as effective now as it was when invented, duct tape.

Finished with his task, Derek walked to the door, checked its lock, and leaned against it, looking out the cracked window. Cameron carefully examined the items she'd confiscated from the three prisoners and the two dead Alliance guards. She displayed particular interest in the syringe red hair had dropped and an identical one confiscated from brown hair.

She removed the protective tip from brown hairs and pushed the plunger enough to extract a single drop of fluid. Touching her finger to it, Cameron analyzed the contents, watching expression of the two men. Wiping the needle on red hair's jacket, Cameron examined the syringe a second time.

"What is it about a simple syringe that you find so interesting," red hair asked.

"Why are you sweating? It is cool in this building," Derek answered from the door.

"I was talking to River, not you," red hair answered calmly.

"It's a hallucinogenic with other chemical properties," Cameron monotoned. In one fluid motion she stepped over to brown hair and rammed the syringe into his thigh.

"The first dishonest answer I receive from you, and I will inject the contents of the syringe into your leg." She watched the expressions of both men, taking note of the raw terror both faces displayed.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Cameron monotoned. "You claim it's just pain killer."

Derek calmly walked over to brown hair and struck the man with the back of his hand. Moving behind the man, the mercenary grabbed a handful of hair and yanked brown hairs head back, turning it to the side.

"Yep. Just like you said," he mumbled, poking his finger into brown hair's ear, fishing out a small white device and pocketing it. He moved on to the other ear, repeating the process. In less than a minute, red hair was deprived of his protective devices as well.

"Just so we are clear," Cameron smiled, "I'm not River. Before we get started, I wanted you to know that."

"Liar," red hair exclaimed. "You're River Tam."

Ignoring red hair's declaration, "Now, we'll be starting with you, Mr. Brown hair. Just remember, one false statement, and I'll have to inject the contents of your syringe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire crew except for Zoe and Jayne waited in the cargo bay watching Emma crawl about for entertainment. Sarah watched the original _Serenity_ crewmembers with sadness. Emma's learning to crawl should have been a happy event. Instead, it served as a distraction while they waited tensely for Cameron and Derek to return safely.

"Captain, Zoe shouldn't miss this. Everything Emma does at this age is new. I'll go stand watch with Jayne."

Mal looked up at Sarah and thought for a moment before nodding. "Might be a good thing. Just don't get distracted up there alone with Jayne."

Sarah scowled at Mal in response. "That's my future daughter-in-law out there and my son's uncle. I doubt Jayne will distract me…Captain."

Inara covered her mouth to hide her grin and watched her former nemesis stroll off in irritation.

"Cap'n, you're almost as bad as Simon sometimes," Kaylee observes sourly.

"I didn't say anything," Simon protested, looking up from watching Emma at the mention of his name.

"Just watch Emma," Kaylee directed, ignoring Simon who quickly went back to watching Emma in hopes of avoiding Kaylee's scathing tongue.

"What?" Mal protested. "You know those two…"

Inara glared at Mal, enjoying the box he'd placed himself in. "That's Sarah's family we're waiting for, not just crew. Besides, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, Jayne not only behaves like a gentlemen of sorts in Sarah's company, but he is likely very aware Sarah's family is at risk. Besides, Mal, Derek is Jayne's friend and we all know Jayne is half scared to death of Cameron. He'll be professional if for no other reason Derek and Cameron mean we have the muscle to pull jobs we couldn't before which means his cut is bigger."

"Look," Mal said defensively, holding his hands out in defense of himself.

"Captain was only exerting authority. Nothing was meant inappropriate by the Captain's comment," River said softly. "He's just worried like we all are."

"What she said," Mal sputtered.

Kaylee and Inara folded her arms and scowled at the Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron shook her head in disappointment, mimicking behavior from her files.

"I warned you," she said solemnly, pushing the plunger of the syringe.

"He didn't lie," red hair shouted in desperation.

"All of his vital signs indicate he lied. You should keep that in mind when it is your turn."

Showing little concern for the bullet wound in brown hair's hand, Cameron lifted it up in front of the man's face, noting his eyes were unfocused and his attention wandering. A quick glance at the wound allowed Cameron to identify the exposed nerve endings.

"Lying is never the morally correct choice," she whispered. "The consequence of such an act is pain." She ran her fingers over the identified exposed nerves and then squeezed the damaged hand.

It took several minutes for brown hair to stop screaming from a combination of agony and terror. His vision locked on Cameron's face and mouth wide open, the man drooled, a single long continuous strand of saliva running from his mouth to his pants below.

Leaning in close a second time, Cameron repeated her words then flashed her blue optics through her brown doe eyes, eliciting a yelp of fear from the man. "Eyes of red," she whispered, "means the liar will soon be dead."

Cameron snarled like a predator, a behavior so out of character it startled even Derek. Flashing her red optics, she displayed her teeth like an animal and snapped her jaws together.

Brown hair let out a final, horrible scream that died slowly as the hair in his lungs was expelled. With his mouth still open, brown hair's head fell to the side, snapping the thread of saliva, allowing it to fall on his shirt.

"He's dead," Cameron announced, turning to look at red hair. "But then you knew that would happen when I suggested the sight of red eyes would result in his death, didn't you?"

"It's, it's…" red hair stared in horror at his dead partner. "It's the power of suggestion, amplified by the … medicine."

"Derek," Cameron monotoned, stepping away from red hair while maintaining her terminator death glare. "You've been very patient. I think it would be helpful if you encouraged Mr. Red Hair to be honest before I ask my questions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You worried, Miss Sarah?"

"Of course, Jayne. There is so much that could go wrong."

Puzzled, Jayne glanced up from Vera's scope and looked at Sarah questioningly. "You let'em go though."

"River will be family if she get's her way," Sarah answered, staring into the distance down one of the approaches. "She and Cameron are close now. Of course, there's the fact I'm tired of being hunted, tired of my family being hunted. The longer we stay on _Serenity_ , the harder it is for us to not do what the Connor family has learned to do."

"I'm confused," Jayne said, his face shouting the fact.

With a sweet smile, Sarah reached over and rubbed Jayne on his shoulder. "We're predators, especially Cameron. If the Alliance is going to hunt us or one of ours, then we're going to treat the Alliance like we would Skynet."

Understanding spread across Jayne's rugged face. "You're gonna hunt'em down and kill'em!"

Pleased and in an odd way touched by Jayne's response, Sarah leaned over and kissed him on his cheek before settling back down with her scope to watch the approaches.

Equally pleased with himself, Jayne sighted down the primary approach, taking a moment to adjust Vera's sights, sharpening his view.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Derek stepped back and admired his handiwork, shaking his right hand as he did so. "That will be enough," Cameron informed him, picking up the second syringe from the collection of items she'd confiscated. Red Hair watched her closely through his right eye, the left swollen shut.

"I won't tell you anything," Red Hair insisted.

"You've already told me a great deal," Cameron answered, removing the protective covering from the tip of the needle. With no emotion, Cameron stabbed the needle into Red Hair's thigh.

"Your left orbital socket is shattered. Your nose is broken. Five teeth are missing. Dehydration is imminent and you are showing signs of going into shock."

Cameron tilted her head to and watched the Alliance agent, noting every detail and reaction to her words.

"You should know my partner and I are experts at this. We will keep you alive and continue to revive you until you answer our questions."

"Why did you kill my partner?"

Cameron smiled. "So you would have first hand knowledge that I mean what I say. That I don't make idle threats."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't know," Cameron answered truthfully. "It is up to you."

Picking up the sonic device, Cameron examined it visually.

"Why do you carry this particular device?"

"In order to eliminate witnesses."

"I thought so," she answered in her monotone.

She picked through the identity papers of the dead Alliance guards, examining them carefully.

"You are a contract employee. Why did you have two Alliance soldiers with you?"

"To handle the girl. It makes things easier."

"You wish for the girl to live?"

"Yes."

"Why is she special?"

Red Hair looked down at the floor and did not answer.

"Derek, if you don't mind," Cameron asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer, John?"

"Captain, interrogations can take time. You should know that," John answered.

"I don't like this."

"Captain, Cameron is thorough. I can also tell you, in her mind, there is more at stake than what you think there is. She is going to extract every bit of information she can from the hands of blue. If it takes a long time, it takes a long time."

Mal paced back and forth in the cargo bay, pausing to glance out the open bay door. Inara watched from the catwalk, joined by Kaylee and River.

"Captain is fearful," River whispered. "Fears the hands of blue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is the girl?"

Cameron nodded in the direction of the female prisoner.

Dripping wet from the bucket of water Derek had tossed on him in order to revive him, Red Hair glanced in the bound and gagged young woman and gasped.

"Her name is Kalista*."

"You have gone to a great deal of trouble to capture her. She must be important."

"Not really," Red Hair mumbled, his lips swollen from the beating Derek had given him.

"Why did you seek her out?"

Red Hair lifted his head and looked at Cameron closely, watching her face for any hint of compassion. Finding none, he let his head drop, his chin resting on his blood soaked shirt.

"The Alliance wants her."

"Obviously. Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss why."

"I'm disappointed to hear that," Cameron monotoned. "I thought we had established you would answer my questions."

Cameron picked up the sonic device and examined it again. "Derek, please return our prisoner's ear protection devices. I'm going to test this on our young friend Kalista."

Derek grunted in response and fished to tiny, pink devices from his pocket and moved to Red Hair to place them back in his ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing your device. It could be useful."

Kalista's eyes grew large. Cameron noted the girls fear at the mere sight of the device. Grunts and moans came in a rapid succession from the girl.

Cameron reached down and ripped the duct tape from the girl's mouth.

"Lie to me and you will suffer. Do you understand?"

Kalista nodded quickly.

"Why does the Alliance want you?"

"River, you know why," the girl pleaded.

"I've told your friend, I'm not River. So, I'd like to remind you of the fact as well."

"Why don't you recognize me, River? From the Academy!"

"You seem to think I should know you," Cameron responded.

"What's wrong, River? I can't read you."

"Can you read my partner?"

"Yes! He's shouting loudly enough. He's so worried about you, River. Is he your lover?"

"Him?" Cameron laughed, surprised at the question.

Derek grunted from where he stood by Red Hair. "If she says that again, slap her will you?"

Standing upright, Cameron recorded several seconds of video of the girl staring back at her. Cameron edited her file of their conversation and added it to the short segment. With a slight jerk of her head towards the exit, Cameron indicated to Derek she was going to step outside.

Walking a short ways from the building, Cameron held up a tiny device to her temple. In less than a second the video file she'd created was transferred to it, along with a brief text message. Slipping the device inside a slender black object she removed from her coat, Cameron pressed several buttons, watching the tiny screen. Satisfied with the results, she scanned the area for threats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several shrill beeps from the device Cameron had made and given John caused everyone in the cargo bay to jump in surprise. John tapped it twice and held the tiny screen up close to his face, first reading the message and then watching the short video.

River hurried down the stairs from the catwalk, her bare feet not making a sound.

"Let the girl see it. The message is for her."

John handed the device to River and glanced at Mal whose face bore a puzzled expression.

River watched the video twice, tears welling up in her eyes. Confusion and anger raged through the little reader, causing her to tremble. Throwing the device on the floor, River began pacing in a circle, muttering to herself. Nobody moved or spoke, not wishing to set River off. Finally, she seemed to reach a decision and stopped.

Wiping her eyes of tears, River faced Mal.

"I must go to my Twin and my Derek."

"No. Out of the question," Mal snapped back.

"Brown Hair is dead. You can see his body in the background. Red Hair is not a threat. Derek has neutralized him. Cameron needs information in order to finish breaking him before she terminates him. Only I can provide her with the information she will need."

"Who is the girl," John asked. "Whom is Cameron dealing with?"

"Someone very dangerous," River replied. "A third termination may be necessary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne casually strolled down the entrance to the alley, whistling like he hadn't a care in the world. Reaching the shadows the stepped out of view from anyone watching and stepped behind several large shipping containers.

"We can walk safely over to the junkyard," he informed Sarah and River.

"You okay, River?"

"Want to see Derek and Twin," River whispered. "Need Derek to hold me."

Jayne and Sarah glanced at the terrified young woman and shrugged.

It had taken a temper tantrum from River to convince Simon and the Captain to let her make the journey to the junkyard. Simon had insisted Jayne accompany her. Sarah insisted on going as well.

John convinced Mal to let the group go, putting a time limit on how long they could stay before returning.

"If you aren't back by then, I'm coming myself to fetch you," John threatened.

"I'll have' em back," Jayne promised. "Don't you fret none, John. I'll keep' em both safe."

Jayne led the two women to the back entrance of the junkyard, slipping between the piles of scrap and broken devices, leading them to the empty building where a waiting Derek stood.

Without a word, River ran to Derek, her arms extended. He scooped the slender psychic up in his arms and squeezed her tight to his chest. River rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around Derek's neck and holding tightly.

Sarah watched the pair, noting they didn't speak but simply looked at each other. Derek sat River down and stepped inside. Seconds later Cameron emerged and the two young women embraced. After whispering to each other for a moment, Cameron disengaged herself and opened the door, holding it for River. The pair disappeared inside, allowing the door to close behind them.

"We best keep an eye out, Miss Sarah," Jayne muttered, glancing about. "I figure Lil' Metal and Derek got things squared away inside. Won't do no good for anyone to sneak up on' em."

"You're right, Jayne," Sarah answered, slipping her Mk-5 machine pistol from under the long coat she'd borrowed from Zoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River and Cameron walked over to Red Hair. Derek yanked the man's head up by his hair, gruffly informing him, "You've got a visitor."

Fixing his one remaining functioning eye on River, then Cameron, Red Hair expression was one of confusion, then realization.

"No wonder Kalista did not sense you," he gasped, staring at Cameron.

River shivered and stepped behind Cameron, peeking around the cyborg to examine the man with hands of blue.

"You are evil," she hissed. "You have hurt so many children and young people."

"No. I have only served my masters," Red Hair insisted.

"Evil masters make for an evil servant," River snapped back. "Is surprised to see me, Twin. Was not looking for me. Was looking for the other one. The girl and her brother were safe."

"We were coming for you," Red Hair barked in anger.

"No. Your defenses are down. Twin and my strong man did their job. You had no idea about my presence. You and the other monster were not here for me."

"Are you certain, River?"

River looked up at Derek who stood behind the battered monster. She nodded, reading his thoughts. He glanced at Cameron who nodded. Wrapping his arms around the man with hands of blue's neck, Derek twisted and lifted, snapping the man's neck. "He won't trouble you again," Derek said in a monotone not unlike Cameron's.

In the corner, Kalista started sobbing in fear.

"Don't hurt me, River."

"Don't give me a reason to, Kalista," River growled, lunging at the bound girl. Shrinking in fear, Kalista cowered in front of River. Cameron moved to stand next to her twin while Derek began the process of cleaning up the area.

"The mule is not far from here," River said, staring down at Kalista. Derek nodded, knowing River knew he'd heard her.

"You're nothing special, River Tam," Kalista suddenly spit out. "And your twin sister you kept hidden, she's really nothing special. She has not special talent."

River laughed like an unhinged human, mad from insanity, unnerving Derek and worrying Cameron. Stopping suddenly, River leaned over Kalista and smiled sweetly.

"Twin, my nemesis thinks you're not special."

Cameron leaned over and stared down at Kalista. Looking up she glanced first at the smiling, giggling River then the deadpan emotionless gaze of Cameron and felt a chill run down her spine.

"Why can't I read her?"

"What do you care," River giggled, letting out a big sigh. "My twin is not special, you said so yourself."

"Why?"

River shrugged. "The girl doesn't know. Wait, she does," she laughed. Leaning over again, bringing her face within centimeters of Kalista's River grew serious. "She can't be read by anyone, including me, her twin. Now that's a special talent. But, wait, there's more, Kalista. She's an assassin just like you and me, but she is more skilled, more proficient. Aren't you, Twin?"

Cameron tilted her head and looked at Kalista like a curious child would when looking at an interesting insect. Kalista starred back at Cameron fearfully, looking directly into the cyborg's big, brown eyes.

It was faint at first, just a glimmer. Then it began to grow, flickering as it gained in intensity. Finally, the amber deep in Cameron's eyes became a bright, intense red, glowing through the biological tissue covering her optics.

Kalista gasped in terror at the sight and passed out, collapsing into a heap on the filthy concrete floor.

River giggled in delight.

"You are so much fun."

"That's funny?" Cameron asked, looking at River, head tilted in slight confusion.

"It's hilarious," River announced, turning and skipping away to help Derek.

* - see _Serenity: Firefly Class 03-K64_ No. 2 Dark Horse Comics


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Should have terminated her. No good will come of this," River pronounced for the seventh time. Even Cameron had reached her limit with River's grousing about the crew's prisoner, Kalista. Sitting in the cargo area of the mule, still bound, gagged, and covered by a tarp, the prisoner had not moved or made a sound while in transit.

River on the other hand, had maintained a constant diatribe, a one psychic monologue cataloguing and describing Kalista's many vices, none of which were balanced by a virtue.

"River," Cameron said firmly, taking her human twin by the elbow while glaring, "that is enough. We have gotten the point. There is no further need to elaborate."

Shocked by Cameron's admonishment of her, River stuck her tongue out, yanked her arm from Cameron's firm grasp, crossed her own arms, and glared hatefully at the buildings whizzing by as the mule sped along. Sarah caught Cameron's eye and rolled her own, thanking Cameron in silence.

Navigating the pedestrians in the road as they grew close to the town's small spaceport, Jayne slowed the mule down to a walking speed. In the distance _Serenity_ waited patiently for their return. Her cargo bay door was open. Cameron focused her vision and noted John and Simon were both pacing, watching the approaches to _Serenity_.

Simon spotted the mule first and hurried to the intercom by the cargo bay door controls. As Jayne eased the mule up to the approach to _Serenity_ , the rest of the crew appeared including little Emma, resting on Zoe's hip.

Moving out of the way to allow Jayne to drive the mule into the cargo bay, Mal took careful note of the expressions of his crew. Cameron was unreadable, River was pouting, Sarah looked exasperated, and Jayne looked like he needed a drink. Only Derek seemed to be in a relaxed frame of mind.

As the engine spun down, River jumped off the mule and made her way towards Mal.

"You'll have enough sense to know what to do!"

Mal laughed at River's expression. It was obvious his pilot was angry and at odds with the other crewmembers on the mule.

"And what now is it I am supposed to have enough sense to know what to do?"

"She needs to be terminated. Right now. Bullet in her brainpan. Squish. Snap her neck. Crack. Take a nice walk as _Serenity_ breaks atmo. Instant decompression. We could assemble the necessary equipment and drain her body of blood in nine seconds. Or…"

"Whoa now, little one. There'll be no bloodletting done till I've had a chance to find out what you're ramblin' on about."

"Kalista, that's who. Evil girl. Cannot be trusted."

Mal walked over to the mule, ignoring the pacing River and glanced down at the wiggling tarp in the back of the mule. Reaching in to uncover the moving object, Sarah grabbed Mal's hand and shook her head no.

Jayne and Derek both climbed out of the mule and headed towards the common area without speaking a word. Cameron stood and scanned the squirming mass for a moment and then leaned over and delivered a quick jab. Instantly the mass stopped moving.

"She's out?" Sarah asked. Cameron nodded and climbed out of the mule, making her way quickly to John. After hugging her John, taking his vital signs, and examining him quickly, Cameron looked at a puzzled Simon who was whispering with River.

"You'll need to sedate the prisoner and keep her sedated. The prisoner must not be allowed to regain consciousness."

Simon opened his mouth to argue and stopped. There was no point. If he didn't do as Cameron ordered, she would do it herself. The Captain would not discipline Cameron either. She'd argue as the _Serenity's_ Security Officer she'd been within her duties to do so.

"An overdose would work too," River suggested, taking Simon's arm as he walked towards the stairs. "One very long nap. Never wake up, never a problem."

Concerned River's murderous streak had resurfaced, Mal waited while Simon led River away.

"What is going on with River?"

"The prisoner is from the Academy," Cameron stated dryly. "River knows the girl and hates her."

"John, try finding out what you can about this Kalista on the cortex."

Nodding in agreement with Sarah's request, John left with Cameron holding his hand.

"Might be time for y'all to prepare dinner," Mal announced, looking at the three other adult females. Zoe immediately took the hint, grabbing Inara's hand before the Companion could take offense. "C'mon, Kaylee. Captain said it's time to prepare the evening meal."

"But Zoe," Kaylee protested, "ain't my shift to cook!"

Zoe glared at Kaylee, communicating everything necessary in the one brief glance.

"Oh, I forgot. It is my turn to cook," Kaylee announced, skipping cheerfully towards the stairs.

Mal waited till everyone was gone before speaking. "Tell me what I need to know."

"The men with hands of blue were not hunting for River and Simon. They were here for the prisoner. Cameron stripped them of their weapons and drugs. She wasn't able to get much out of them before they expired."

Frustrated, Mal began pacing.

"You said Tin Miss and Derek could do the job."

"They did. Cameron believes the two were enhanced. Programmed much like River was. They couldn't have given her much intel if they had wanted to. And trust me, Captain. After Derek warmed them up for Cameron, when she was done they wanted to talk."

"I don't like it," Mal muttered.

"There's a few other things I need to tell you."

"Such as?"

"Do not mention anything about Cameron's true nature. Don't call her Tin Miss. Kalista doesn't realize Cameron's a terminatress and it frightens her that she can't read Cameron. River seems to have convinced our prisoner that is Cameron's special talent, that she can't be read."

"Jayne know not to call Cameron lil' Metal?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm afraid River might be right. It's one thing to have River on board. Another psychic, Alliance trained assassin? That's not a good idea."

"What do you think?"

"Either space Kalista or dump her somewhere. But whatever we do, Cameron's true nature must be kept a secret. I'm certain from River's reaction we can't trust this Kalista. Who knows what she would do with that information."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It would be nice if I could see what I was eating," Kalista complained. "I can feed myself you know."

Cameron stood up, picked up the bowl of soup she'd been feeding Kalista, and dumped it on the prisoner's head.

"River Tam, I will so get you for that," Kalista screamed.

"Really? Wrong Twin. Or am I River? Maybe you can't read anymore. Oh, could the little star of the Alliance Academy be losing her powers? You know all that brain surgery was experimental? They had no idea what the long term effects would be."

Kalista shook in rage.

"I'll find both of you and kill both of you."

Her threat hanging in the air, Kalista suddenly twisted her head. "Oh, my, and to think you were such a little prude at the Academy."

Cameron grinned at Kalista's remark.

"My John likes my legs, doesn't he, you bitch whore!"

"He has such a dirty mind, your John does, Cameron. You really should put some clothes on."

"Why?" Cameron teased. "My legs are for my John alone. The crew knows that. Besides, wearing nothing but one of his shirts is so comfortable. It's a shame you'll never have a real man look at you that way Kalista."

"That's what you think, Cameron. You and River will pay for this."

"Don't flatter yourself, Kalista. You're cute, but you're nothing like Cameron," John informed the irritated psychic, slipping his arms around Cameron's slender waist. She purred appreciatively, leaning back and resting her head on John's shoulder.

Kalista struggled against the binding holding her in the chair.

"John, the prisoner made a mess."

"I see that, Cameron. She must be quite the contortionist to have dumped her soup on her head."

"I know," Cameron answered. "It's such a River thing to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal watched the interaction between the three from the screen in the infirmary. "Are you sure Kalista can't read us here?"

"Yes. Her specialty was manipulating people's thoughts. In order to do that, she had to have highly concentrated energy pulses that could impact the electrical impulses of the target's brain. The Alliance altered her brain to maximize the effect. In the process, they severely limited her range and ability to sense thoughts of others around her and sense things."

River rubbed her nose and made a face as if smelling a foul odor. "The girl is serious when she says Kalista should be spaced. Only Cameron should spend much time around the vile creature. Twin cannot be manipulated."

"Is John safe in there with that, that thing?"

"Yes, Mother Sarah. Kalista is focused on Cameron and any thoughts she is able to read from John she won't feel any desire to manipulate."

Sarah thought for a moment, staring at River. "That's why you had Cameron change clothes, isn't it?"

River smiled and winked at the Captain. "John is a healthy male. He wants his Cameron. Kalista cannot introduce a new thought. She can only manipulate one, direct it to her desire."

"So having my son openly lusting after Cameron some how protects him?"

"Mother Sarah, it's the only way," River laughed. "Reader cannot read the girl's twin. John cannot keep his hands off Twin. Kalista is unsure if it is Cameron or I tormenting her. She is sure John is a healthy male who desires physical intimacy with her tormentor. Kalista will not encourage that behavior."

"And you are sure of this because?"

"She's a hedonist, among other character flaws. If Kalista can't enjoy the pleasure she's not about to encourage John to make additional advances. Your son knows Twin's boundaries."

"I still don't like it," Sarah muttered.

"Relax, Mother Sarah," River ordered. "John is behaving much better than he would be if the lovebirds were in his bunk."

"Stop it, both of you," Mal ordered. "I don't much like watching this, in fact, it's plum creepifyn'. But we have to get intel from the prisoner."

"She's angry, that's for certain," River said. "Her purpose for coming to this sector of Alliance space was thwarted by her capture."

"Why did she come?"

"I don't know, Captain. She won't think about it. Knows the girl is here and can read her purpose. It's why I want Twin to provoke Kalista, to get the traitor to drop her mental defenses long enough for me to find what she hides."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's plum creepifyn', I tell you," Jayne complained.

"Please, Jayne," Zoe protested. "Just because Sarah isn't here doesn't mean you have to forget the basic manners you learned. And don't think because we have to eat in the cargo bay for a while is an excuse either. Close your mouth while you eat."

Ignoring Zoe, Jayne reached for the large bowl of rolls, grabbing two. "Don't be greedy," Kaylee said with a sharpness normally reserved for Simon. "River and Cameron ain't here to steal from you."

"Oh, yeah," Jayne answered. "I forgot. Now, like I was sayin', it's plum creepifyin'. I'm just now getting used to Moonbrain. I'm still workin' on gettin' used to Cameron. Now we done gone and brought another," he paused, looking for the right word, "freak on board. Sorry, Simon, I don't know what other word to use."

"It's okay, Jayne," Simon replied not looking up from his plate. "Man-apes such as yourself have limited vocabularies."

"Well, if that thing in there makes Moonbrain and Cameron antsy, then it makes me even more so. I'm with River. Space the prisoner. Least I can sort of trust River, her bein' crew and all. Cameron, so long as I do right by John, I'm okay. But I ain't gonna even try to deal with learnin' how to live with 'nother one of them."

"I'm with Jayne," Derek said suddenly, breaking his silence. "It has taken me, well, Cameron…I'm still dealing with it. River," he paused, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I think everyone understands."

He looked around the table, making certain to look each individual in the eye. "Cameron had to come and get River from my bunk. She was so frightened, and so angry. The only thing I think that scares River more is men with hands of blue, maybe those Reavers. But she's angry too, so angry it frightens River. I say we space the girl."

Jayne stopped chewing his roll and stared at Derek. "You keep anything sharp away from Moonbrain. She'll cut you just for spite when she gets like that! I got the scar to prove it! Doc had to sew me up."

"Enough," Simon said, looking up at Jayne. "That's in the past. River is much more stable. She's not confused by images used to program her mind."

"Doc, Moonbrain was plum angry." He pointed the business end of his knife at Simon and narrowed his eyes. "River's crew. She's a good fighter and me and her done made peace over things we done in the past. But when she gets like that, Moonbrain ain't right. All the more reason to space the prisoner. Be better for Moonbrain and better for us. That's all I'm sayin' and I'm right."

"You don't know what the Alliance may have done to Kalista," Kaylee objected. "River's plum sweet. Maybe all Kalista needs is for Simon to look after her like he did River."

"River knows what the Alliance doctors did to Kalista," Derek snarled. "That's what has her so upset. I'll tell you something else, all of you. River told me when the Alliance is done programming you, whatever character flaws you have, the alterations, the training; it all makes that flaw worse. River may be a killer, but when you stop and think, she kills to protect those she loves."

"So you're saying this Kalista has some character flaw and River knows what it is?"

Derek looked at Inara. "No. River is saying that."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why do you hate Kalista?"

River shifted in the bed, turning away from Cameron.

Cameron prodded River. "It's a fair question, and a legitimate one."

"Twin is not going to let this dog sleep, is she?"

"I'm a terminator. Do I have to remind you how we function?"

"Girl knows. Twin will never give up." River tossed about in her bunk in a restless fashion. Settling in a tight ball, River stared at the bulkhead over Cameron, wishing they weren't in their living quarters.

"I tried to organize some of the other kids at the Academy."

"That's not data that helps clarify the issue," Cameron monotoned.

"Organize them to help each other survive, to keep our sanity, what was left of it."

"Was Kalista one of the students you tried to help?"

"She betrayed us to the Alliance. They broke us up and kept us from seeing each other. It made things so much worse."

"Is that why you want to space her?"

"No. She'll only bring trouble to _Serenity_ and the crew. The Alliance had to let us go after Miranda and the Reavers. They won't be so forgiving in the future."

"Then we must find out what Kalista is planning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The men of this crew are disgusting," Kalista grumbled. "All they can think about is sex."

She rolled over and pulled at her manacles one more time before screaming in frustration.

Listening to the minds of the females of the crew for several minutes produced even more disgust.

"The women are such prudes. Except for the engineer. Oh, my," Kalista muttered in contempt. "That's disgusting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't get any more ideas, Jayne."

"Now Miss Sarah, Cameron said…"

Sarah smacked Jayne's hands and got out of his lap. Wiggling in the tight skirt Inara had loaned her, Sarah strutted across the common area into the galley. Zoe looked up from the food she was preparing and winked at Sarah.

"Don't make Jayne suffer too much. You might not be able to calm that big brute down later."

"I've destroyed terminators," Sarah answered confidently. "I think I can handle one, large, amorous, human male."

"Explain to me again, just what is the purpose of all this wanton behavior?"

"Keeps Kalista from reading the men's minds and controlling them."

"I don't see how that would work."

"River says Kalista is a hedonist. If she can't enjoy it, she won't try to manipulate the subject. She can only twist a thought of the subject's own creation. Once she has control, then she can start to make the subject do her bidding."

"And I take it this is supposed to keep the women on board safe as well?"

"Safe as our men can be trusted with us acting like this," Sarah grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I declare, Inara. You can't walk around like that and expect me to keep my hands off," Mal protested. "It's hard enough with those silk gowns you wear."

"Mal, just be thankful I'm doing this because River is certain it's the only way we can be safe."

"I'm not complainin', well, I am, but you can't get angry if I can't control my hands with you dressed in," Mal paused, at a loss for words to describe the filmy, nearly see through outfit Inara had donned. "Just ain't fair."

"What's not fair," Inara snapped back, "is you not spacing that girl."

Mal stood up and walked over to the curtain separating the bridge from the rest of Inara's living quarters. He pulled the soft material back, revealing the small bridge and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"She's just a kid. Like River."

Inara settled in Mal's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't be intendin' on using any of your Companion, womanly charms," Mal warned.

"I'm not," Inara replied sadly. "She needs to be spaced. I'd feel safer and so would everyone else. But you're right, Kalista is a bit like River."

"If Sheppard Book was here, he'd be pitchin' a fit 'bout all this."

"You miss the Sheppard," Inara smiled, her eyes filled with compassion for Mal.

"The man was plum difficult," Mal answered. "But it's good to have someone argue the other side of an ethical dilemma."

Inara kissed Mal's forehead and climbed out of his lap. She strolled seductively over to the hatch of her shuttle and locked.

"I think we should torment the prisoner then, make sure she doesn't try to control any of the crew's thoughts." Inara let her next to nothing outfit fall to the deck.

Mal's eyes grew in size as he admired Inara's form. "I can agree to that, you wicked, wicked woman,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Simon, you have too!"

"Kaylee, the human male simply cannot perform like that," Simon gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Picking up a cotton rag, Kaylee gently mopped the sweat off Simon's chest.

"River says we have to or Kalista will try to control one our minds. Make us do something awful."

"I can't help it. We've been at like lab rabbits for hours."

"Well, then you have to think dirty thoughts. About me," Kaylee whispered, snuggling close to Simon, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I can help you with that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Footsteps broke Kalista's concentration. Scraping sounds indicated the door to the empty living quarters had opened.

"River, the crew on this ship has some serious issues."

"No, they're just enjoying themselves to keep you from causing problems."

"Mind taking my blindfold off?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "You cannot be trusted."

"Is your twin here with you River?"

"Yes." 

"I thought so. John is not thinking sinful thoughts at the moment."

Cameron took two strides across the room and kicked Kalista hard in the ribs, knocking the air out of the prisoner.

"Stay away from John."

"Don't threaten me, you freak."

"Twin is not threatening you, Kalista," River whispered, getting down on her knees next to the prisoner. "She wants to space you. Not in the black either. When we break atmo on the next planet, deep enough in the gravity well that you don't decompress or suffocate. High enough so you burn up on reentry, and if you don't, then you get to watch the ground rush up, you'll get to anticipate your own death every second of that fall."

River's words affected Kalista, her face becoming pale. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Not happening," River whispered. "You can use the bucket we left you for that purpose."

Cameron yanked Kalista to her feet and dragged the prisoner over to the white plastic bucket in the corner of the room. Without the slightest concern for Kalista's sense of modesty, the cyborg reached under the prisoner's skirt and yanked her underwear down to the manacles restricting the movement of her legs. Cameron aimed the prisoner carefully and then pushed the girl, causing her to sit down awkwardly on top of the bucket.

"You…"

"No nasty words," River taunted. "Remember, my twin wants to space you."

"It won't be pretty," Cameron added in her monotone. "I plan to alter your appearance considerably before I shove you into the airlock. The last bitch whore who meddled with my John wound up dead. You're not blonde like her, but that's beside the point. I will end you. Stay. Out. Of. John's. Mind!"

Silence filled the room as the Kalista finished her task and stood up to repair her attire.

"You have one chance and one chance only," Cameron informed Kalista, tripping the blindfolded young woman. Another kick to the ribs generated a loud grunt from Kalista.

"Oh, you shouldn't think such hateful, harmful, thoughts," River sang. "She's such a horrible person, Twin. Did you know Kalista here will betray even her closest friend if it suits her purpose?"

"That is wrong," Cameron replied, launching another kick at Kalista, this time directing the tip of her boot in the direction of the other girl's thigh. "All the more reason to space her now. We spaced the last traitor. I don't see what the hold up is with this one."

"Now, now," River said softly, moving close to Kalista again. "Cameron means business, but there is one way you can avoid burning up in the atmo."

"Like you'd stop her," Kalista snarled in anger.

"The traitor's old friend has no reason to. Give her one."

"Why? So your sister can beat me to death? I might as well die quickly."

"No, the girl means so the traitor can live."

"Live?" Kalista turned her head to face River only to be slapped hard by Cameron. The slap split her cheek open just beneath the left eye.

"That will bruise," Cameron announced. "The eye will swell shut. Next, I will break your nose. Then I think I will start extracting teeth."

"We will strand you on a moon," River promised. "No communication gear. Just enough food and meds to survive long enough until you find a way to feed yourself."

"That's worse than just killing me outright," Kalista protested.

"The traitor is a survivor," River hissed, slapping Kalista's wounded cheek. "She will find a way."

"If I get off this moon, I'll kill you," Kalista promised.

"No, you won't," Cameron promised in return. "Next time, you'll get a bullet in the brainpan."

"Squish," River laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you certain?"

"Kalista is terrified of the girl's twin."

"I'm sure of that," Mal answered, fidgeting with the plate on the dinning table. "Doc, are you sure this Kalista can't read us?"

"She's so heavily sedated there is minimal brain function. If she was reaching out, River would let us know."

"I still think we should space her," Jayne grumbled.

"She ain't nothin' more than a little girl," Kaylee protested. "Not much younger than River was when she came on board."

"Still needs spacin', she ain't crew like River. Sides, she done turned on River once."

"I recall you doin' somethin' similar," Kaylee snapped back.

Jayne turned red in the face. "I got stupid, okay. I done made it right with River and Simon."

"So, you're suggesting we maroon the girl," Sarah asked, clutching Jayne's hand beneath the table to calm him.

"The girl knows of a suitable moon. Simon can inject Kalista with multiple tracking micro tracking devices that will provide us with advance warning should Kalista manage to get off the moon."

"She will be terminated with prejudice the next time I encounter the traitor," Cameron announced. "The prisoner is well aware of this fact."

"And why should we let this girl live? Seems to me we'd be takin' a chance," Zoe said.

"She's just a girl," Mal reminded everyone. "We took River in."

"It was the negotiating bait," River said. "Kalista was looking for two escaped prisoners the Alliance wants. The men with hands of blue were working with her."

Derek spoke up in surprise. "She wasn't a prisoner?"

"No. She was in charge of the detail. The escapees were two weapon designers who have developed rudimentary shielding designs for spacefaring ships."

"That's not possible," Kaylee blurted out. "The energy a shield would need is so great you couldn't build a power plant big enough. What's more, if you could, you wouldn't be able to break atmo due to the mass. It's nothin' more than centuries old science fiction. It sounds good, but it can't be done."

"If it can be done," Mal said thoughtfully, "it would be a game changer for those that had such tech."

"Like the old Independents," Zoe said with equal thoughtfulness.

"River, we got enough fuel, supplies, to reach this moon?"

"No, Captain. We'll have to stop en route. We have to cross the Reaver space."

"Reavers?! No, Captain. We done survived that once. Once was enough," Jayne protested.

"What's the matter? Are you scared, Jayne?" Cameron asked, her head tilted.

"Yes," Jayne shouted. "And you will be too when if you have the bad luck to come face-to-face with one."

"Cameron," John whispered low enough only Cameron could hear. "Don't push Jayne on this. He has a right to be frightened."

"We have the identities of the two escapees," River announced. "The mission was off the books and only one team was sent. Kalista's cover was that of a fugitive herself."

"You sure of this, Lil' Albatross?"

"Captain, the traitor cannot keep me from reading her. My mind is stronger and healthier than hers is. Kalista has no defenses when fear overwhelms her. My twin takes care of the fear portion of the solution."

"We know all of Kalista's contact information as well," Cameron informed the assembled crew. "It is lucrative."

Mal grinned. "Well, in that case, looks like we have funding for our little trip."

"You just like to cause trouble for the Alliance a bit too much, Sir." Zoe replied, smiling. "Just sayin', Sir."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The leader sat in silence, thinking as he watched the three women and one male sitting across the table.

"You expect me to pay you for information?"

"I do believe that is what I said," Mal answered smoothly, his grin firmly etched on his face.

"You're a Browncoat," the leader snapped back.

"I was a Browncoat. Man's gotta eat, feed, and shelter those he's responsible for."

"So you've turned your back on the cause," the leader replied gruffly.

"Didn't say that," Mal answered, the grin vanishing. "I'll be more than happy to measure the grief I've caused the Alliance since the war ended against the grief you've caused. You do recall the little matter of Miranda?"

Zoe frowned, unhappy with the banter between the two male leaders. "The intel's good. Worth double what we're asking."

"Oh, so I'm getting a bargain?"

"We had to take out two men with hands of blue," Zoe stated flatly. "Two Alliance body guards, and then we had to extract the intel from our prisoner."

"I'd like to talk to the prisoner myself then," the leader responded. "Then I'll think about negotiating a fair price."

"Let's go," Mal said suddenly, rising quickly, and heading towards the exit. "No need to be wastin' any more time."

Zoe stood up to follow, stopping at the Captain's side. River and Cameron didn't budge.

"The Leader knows the intel is good. Doesn't want to pay. Thinks we owe them something for nothing." River tilted her head and stared, considering her words carefully for a change.

"The Dustdevils did not free the girl from her prison. Nor did they capture the prisoner in our custody."

Cameron chimed in. "Making the information even more valuable is the fact it was extracted for you. The prisoner is one of the Alliance's assassins."

"And who did this difficult extraction," the leader challenged, unsure of how he'd lost the upper hand in the negotiation.

"The two of us, with a little help from a male member of the crew," Cameron answered.

"Now that I would have paid money to have seen," the leader of the Dustdevils laughed.

"Twin, the man does not believe you. Perhaps he needs a demonstration in how skilled we are in the art of interrogation?"

Cameron stood quickly and walked around the table. River did the same on the other side. The leader of the Dustdevils looked startled as Cameron grabbed his left hand.

River gave the leader a big smile. Cameron did likewise, looking as sweet and innocent as was possible for her. "First, a small demonstration is in order," River announced.

A pop sounded followed by a scream from the leader. Mal and Zoe looked at the man's left hand and noticed his pinky finger sticking out at an odd angle.

"The pain generated by dislocating the small finger is minimal," Cameron informed the leader in a matter-of-fact tone. She grabbed the man's thumb. "The thumb has an arteriole, it's own blood supply, which is why the human thumb has its own pulse. It also has considerably more musculature and nerves than the small finger. This makes the dislocation of the thumb much more painful."

Without warning, Cameron dislocated the leader's thumb.

River waited until the man stopped hyperventilating and groaning in agony before speaking. "My Twin is worried you will betray us, either to the Alliance or others that might harm us. The idea crossed your mind just before our Captain stood up."

"I did no such thing," the man protested. Cameron flicked the man's dislocated thumb, sending waves of pain up his arm.

"Twin can sense when you lie. I, on the other hand, hear the lie that you don't speak so I advise you not to lie to us."

The leader looked at Mal and Zoe, who both watched with grim expressions, their arms folded across their chests.

"I didn't think that," the man protested. "Honest, Mal, Zoe, I didn't think that."

"I apologize, Captain," Zoe said in her steady, even tone. "This is not the same man I served with in the Dustdevils."

"Figured as much. You wouldn't do something like that."

"Money is here to pay for the intel," River sneered. "Cashy money, Captain."

"Cashy money, did you here that Zoe?"

"Most certainly did."

"Wanted to say he bought the intel and keep the money for himself," River said, a frown forming on her countenance.

Cameron moved her grip up to the leader's upper arm and forearm just below the elbow. "I don't think I need to tell you a dislocated elbow will hurt more than the two previous dislocations, but full disclosure is only fair."

"Price is double now." River announced as her eyes widened as she leaned close to the terrified leader. "Cashy money."

"Cashy money," Cameron repeated.

"Mal, you gonna let them do this?"

"I seem to recall just a few minutes ago you doubted the twins here were capable of extracting information."

"I was kidding," the man cried out.

"No, he wasn't," River corrected. "Thought the twins were nothing more than eye-candy. Can I kill him with my brain after twin dislocates his elbow?"

"No, River," Mal answered in a commanding fatherly tone. "If you did that, how would we get paid."

"After we get paid?"

"Mal? C'mon now. Have a heart! Zoe, think of all the work we did against the Alliance!"

"I'm thinking about how you were going to pocket money that could have been used against the Alliance."

"She just made that up," the leader protested.

Cameron nudged the man's hand with her knee, sending a wave of pain up his arm causing the man to gasp in agony.

"River is a bona fide, genuine, Alliance trained, psychic assassin," Mal said cheerfully. "Cameron here might be the best shot I have ever seen in my life and that's sayin' something, especially with Jayne Cobb as a member of my crew. Truth be told, I'm not sure which of the girls is more dangerous."

River smiled and drew a knife from her boot and ran the razor sharp edge along the leader's cheek, shaving the scruff off. "Did you know, the human body can be drained of its blood in nine seconds or less if the proper equipment is available?"

"Mal, I'll pay."

"Double," Cameron reminded the man. "The price went up."

"Double," he gasped.

"If you betray us, the girl will know," River sighed. "Then the Twins will have to make the long boring trip back and hunt you down."

"It won't be that bad River," Cameron promised. "I will show you how to dislocate every joint in the human body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hop from the moon to New Australia had taken less than a day. Mal enjoyed watching the crew looking in the various shops, enjoying the small, surprise bonus they'd received. Inara held his right hand while Zoe walked on his other side, carrying Emma on her hip.

The three adults laughed, as a frustrated River could not take a bite of her Frozen Planet while Cameron had already successfully taken one from John's. Further frustrating River was the fact John and Derek were not very successful in their attempts to contain their amusement.

"Remind me to never get on the bad side of those two girls," Zoe laughed. "John and Derek are braver men than I thought when we first met them.

"Zoe,' Mal teased, "How could you say something like that about our twins?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kaylee sat down at the table opposite John and smiled. He looked up from his food and smiled, swallowed, and smiled again.

"Your face says you have a question. What can I do for you Kaylee?"

"Simon is worried about River."

John's smile vanished.

"She seems fine. Cameron hasn't said anything to me and believe me, when River's not okay I hear about it."

"John, how do you know if Cameron really feels things? I mean, when she winks at you, or smiles, how do you now it's real?"

A long sigh escaped from John. "This again."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I really like Cameron and she's been good for River, it's just…"

"Simon's worried and that makes you worry," John answered.

Kaylee nodded and remained silent, waiting for John to answer her question.

"That's fair, I suppose." He thought for a moment before continuing. "First, Cameron feels, just not the way we do. Also, a lot of what you see is learned behavior. She winks at me when nobody is looking. It's an inside joke of sorts. You see her do that and you wonder if it's fake."

Kaylee squirmed at the word fake, wondering if she'd offended John.

"It's okay. Here's the think nobody takes into consideration. If you and Simon did that and it was an inside joke, nobody stops to think that it's learned behavior for the two of you as well. At first, Cameron was just mimicking what she saw humans do. Then she wanted to know what it was she was mimicking. So after I explain it to her, Cameron matches the behavior with the meaning behind it."

"So she learns when it's appropriate to wink and it's funny for the two of you?"

"You got it." John shared a friendly smile with Kaylee. "So, my question for you is how is that any different from humans?"

Ignoring John's question, Kaylee made another, more personal query. "What about when ya'll are, well, kissing and stuff?"

The impertinence of the question made John laugh out loud, causing Cameron to look up from the pool table where she was hustling the local shark.

"She's no different from you in that regard Kaylee. Cameron feels everything physically just like you do. She just has the ability to refine what she feels. Cameron's very tactile, more so than a human." John grinned at the red-faced Kaylee, enjoying embarrassing the normally open-minded ships engineer. "Took me a long time and a lot of insisting on Cameron's part to realize she did feel."

"But Tin Miss never shows any sign of feeling pain, like when she gets shot."

"Cameron feels it, she just has the ability to dial it down. Her CPU records the data, but her sensors can adjust the degree to which she feels it. At least that's how Cameron explains it. Trust me Kaylee, Cameron would rather not get shot if she can help it."

Kaylee considered John's explanation for a moment.

"So, we can trust what we see when Cameron shows emotions?"

John considered the question. "Most of the time. Like any human, Cameron will act a certain way to get what she wants, to keep a secret, or avoid a situation. But you have to deal with deception when you deal with a human, so I think she's actually pretty normal in that regard."

"Is she feeling anything when she's all monotone?"

"Yes, sometimes. Other times, Cameron's just feeling neutral. Once she knows you and trusts you, she doesn't run her infiltration programing. If you get the blank slate, it's actually a good thing. She likes you enough to not hide her personality."

"But what about when she gets like that and it's someone Cameron doesn't like?"

Leaning back, John let his face become like Cameron's blank slate expression. "Then that person really needs to be worried. She's operating on cold logic alone."

Shouts from the pool area grabbed John and Kaylee's attention. Cameron grabbed the money from the pool table and stuck it down the front of her leopard pattern top, glaring at the angry pool shark.

Foolishly, the man pointed his pool cue at the cyborg. Cameron snatched it away and promptly jabbed the man in the abdomen with the cue, doubling him over. She followed up by bringing the cue down on his head like a club, dropping the man. For good measure, Cameron kicked him in the ribs, producing a loud grunt.

Jayne roused himself from the stool at the bar he was sitting at and picked up the unconscious pool shark by his belt and dragged the man towards the back, all without saying a word. Cameron replaced the pool cue on the rack on the wall and busied herself with racking the balls for another game.

Once finished, she smiled at a pair of would be challengers, brushing her hair aside while rocking back and forth. Placing a twenty credit note on the table, she motioned to the younger of the two. Hopelessly caught in Cameron's web of charm, the young man laid his money down next to Cameron's. She smiled and prepared to break.

"One's born every minute," John sighed.

"You're not worried Cameron's going to get hurt?"

"Really? C'mon Kaylee, if anything, it's the other players who might get hurt. I just don't like watching her use feminine charms to lure male players into her web."

"I see your point. Cameron knows what she's doing, doesn't she?"

"If that was you Kaylee, would you know what you were doing?"

John smiled as Kaylee blushed in response.

"Tell Simon not to worry too much. I worry River's logic will rub off on Cameron, so I think the Doc and I are pretty much even in that regard."

"I will. I apologize if I offended you, John. I had to ask."

John shrugged in response.

"I don't think there's too much any one can do anyhow. They are even starting to act like they're twins."

Shouts followed by the crash of a door in the far corner of the tavern garnered the attention of the customers in the front. Jayne stood up again and made his way over to the broken door and entered the room.

Several thuds sounded and there was another crash. Jayne appeared seconds later, this time dragging two unconscious customers by their belts. In the background an angry River could be seen lecturing several other men standing around the green felt covered table she sat at, a deck of cards in her hand. To River's right sat Sarah, watching the remaining players while River vented.

Voices and the sound of balls cracking on the pool tables began to pick up as the tavern's customers went back to the business of relaxing and having a good time.

"I guess we're gonna be eating at some fancy place tonight," Kaylee smiled. "What with all the money the Twins are taking off the suckers in this place."

John smiled, leaning back against the plush, padded seat of the booth. "You might even get to pick up a few more spare parts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired of watching River systematically fleece the other card players, Sarah made sure Derek sat in on the game and left to find Jayne. Spotting Simon sitting by himself and Kaylee nowhere in sight, she decided to avail herself of the opportunity to talk to Simon alone.

Sliding into the booth across from the Doc, Sarah assumed her serious I'm in charge expression, a fact not lost on the Simon.

"Enjoying yourself so thus far, Sarah?"

"Not really. It gets boring watching your sister win at cards."

"It does. The same is true about watching Cameron play pool."

"Where's Kaylee?"

Frowning at Sarah's question, Simon glanced at the main entrance. She went with Inara to go shopping. I wasn't asked to go along, so I've been sitting here. I hope we leave soon for dinner. I have a sneaking suspicion a brawl is going to break out soon and Jayne won't be able to resist. I must say though, he has handled himself with more patience than I thought possible this afternoon."

Pleased by Simon's backhanded compliment, Sarah smiled for a second. "Think of it as Jayne is working. River and Cameron promised him ten percent of their take to get rid of the troublemakers as problems cropped up."

"Cover's his beer money then," Simon laughed.

Her serious expression returned and Sarah reached across the table and took Simon's hand.

"I have to ask. Cameron's going to be part of my family. Is her friendship with River going to be a problem?"

"I'm worried about the same thing, well, sort of," Simon answered.

"Is Cameron a good influence on River?"

"Exactly," Simon answered. "Kaylee talked to John earlier and reassured me things were okay, that I need to learn to take Cameron at face value."

"So long as you are honest with Cameron and don't threaten John, what you see is what you get," Sarah answered. "Tin Miss has it in her to be manipulative, violent, and deceitful. But she only acts that way now if it's necessary or to protect John and her family. Just be good to her and things will be fine."

"She is the most logical member of our crew," Simon answered. "As for River, it's hard for me. I think some of my fears about Cameron are justified. She's also a bit much to take at times and despite what your son thinks, I'm responsible for her care." Simon frowned at Sarah to make a point. "I am the ships doctor. Cameron is crew, which means her well being is my responsibility."

Sarah stared back, not taking the bait.

"River?"

"Yes, River," Simon answered. "She's healing, mentally and to some extent, physically. It hurts me as River's brother to say this, but Cameron has really helped River. Mei mei loves the fact she has a friend who's mind she can't read, that she can rely on Cameron, and now Derek as well. I guess I just feel a little left out. But my concerns about Cameron, you have to admit, are justified. She's a, a…terminator."

"That I trust my son's life with," Sarah reminded Simon in a stern manner.

"And River's my little sister," Simon snapped back.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence. "I suppose they both bear watching," Sarah finally said.

"Yes, it wouldn't hurt," Simon said in agreement.

"I don't think either of them would intentionally hurt the other. Unless of course they get into a fight, which could happen." Sarah grinned. "River does like to fight."

Simon rolled his eyes before finally laughing. "Can we agree to keep an eye on both of them? We're going to wind up being more than crew mates is my guess," Simon informed Sarah. "I just need for River to be as happy as possible."

"I understand," Sarah replied. "You gave up so much, risked so much, for your sister. I need John to be happy for the same reasons. That means Cameron has to be safe and happy. I want John's uncle to be happy, to have some peace if possible after all he's been through. River gives Derek a little bit of that peace he thought he'd never be able to find."

"Truce with an agreement to be allies in watching the twins?"

Sarah extended her hand to Simon and shook it.

"Truce."

Before the pair could let go of one another's hands, Jayne's roar erupted.

"That's it! You've gone and damaged my calm!"

Sarah grinned. "Go get River and Derek. I'll collect my bunch. Meet you outside."

"Hurry," Simon pleaded. "Try to get Jayne before he's fighting half the occupants of the bar."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You can't leave me here!"

Kalista screamed and struggled as Cameron dragged her towards the makeshift tent the crew had erected. Boxes of food and other supplies were stacked haphazardly around the tent.

"You can't leave me here!"

"Your weak little mind can't help you now," River laughed, drawing near to Kalista's face.

"Twin is too strong of mind to be effected by your pathetic mind games."

"I will get you for this River Tam! You and your twin will pay for this!"

"Perhaps," River retorted, her face twisted in rage. "Count yourself lucky the Captain has a conscience that overrides his better judgment!"

Cameron stopped and examined River, noting as many physical indicators of mood, vital signs, and other factors as possible.

"River, calm down," Cameron commanded.

"Twin says I must calm down. Twin is right."

"Just drop me off somewhere else," Kalista growled. "And I will forget you kidnapped me."

"You are a threat," Cameron told the struggling Kalista. "The Captain is not here. If it were up to me, I would have spaced you in the black long ago. Give me a reason to end you, and I will. The Captain will accept my explanation."

Effortlessly Cameron tossed Kalista on the ground and delivered a powerful kick to the prisoner's mid-section, knocking the wind from the girl. In a single graceful move, Cameron stepped forward, bent over, and unlocked the manacles on Kalista's ankles and tossed them back towards River. Eyes filled with anger, hate, and a desire for revenge, Kalista rolled over and spit at Cameron.

An easy motion to the side allowed Cameron to avoid the spittle flying towards her. Her own face an emotional blank, Cameron slapped Kalista hard, splitting the already battered cheek open again. Stunned, Kalista did not defend herself as Cameron grabbed the psychic's throat and lifted her up.

Cameron watched as Kalista's eyes bulged and her face turned a purplish red. Tired of dealing with the girl, Cameron tossed her to the ground a second time. Anticipating the kick she knew was coming, Kalista curled up in a ball and took the blow from Cameron's boot in her thigh, groaning in pain.

This time, when Cameron leaned over to remove the manacles from her wrists, Kalista remained silent and made no effort to accost Cameron.

"If you leave this moon without our permission," Cameron said, staring down at the panting prisoner, "we will hunt you down. When we find you, and we will, the Captain will hand you over to River and me. Is that clear?"

Kalista drew in a sharp breath and nodded.

River watched from a short distance, probing Kalista's mind.

"Twin, the prisoner is not convinced leaving the moon is unwise."

"You need to understand the situation you are in," Cameron said, raising her voice slightly. "Your death won't be quick. I know thousands of ways to cause you pain. Do you understand? It will be slow. It will be painful. You will suffer. I won't. River won't."

"The twins will never lose a wink of sleep," River added. "You won't even be a memory!"

Kalista blinked as River flew at the girl, a knife from her boot appearing in her hand. Light flashed in a graceful arc as the blade sliced through the air, separating Kalista's blouse in a neat, straight line running from the collar across the upper chest at an angle, ending just beneath the armpit. River stepped back and admired her handiwork, smiling as the pink flesh parted, allowing blood to ooze out in a thick stream.

"Exactly like the mark I placed on Jayne not a girl," River announced, wiping the blade on Kalista's pant leg.

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "It's a close approximation. The angle is one degree off and the wound is seven millimeters in length too short and three millimeters too deep. Still, not a bad imitation."

River frowned and glanced at her knife as she considered her handiwork.

"Just stay away from me! Both of you are insane!"

"I know what I did wrong," River informed Cameron. "I can correct the mistake by altering…"

"Get away from me," Kalista screamed, crawling away from her tormentors.

"We didn't give you permission to move," Cameron monotoned. Her eyes flashed a faint blue and then suddenly turned a bright, burning red as her boot made contact again with Kalista's already bruised thigh.

Tears welled in her eyes and with lips quivering, Kalista sobbed. "Just leave. Just leave me and go."

"We'll be back," Cameron promised. "You better be here."

River twirled her knife around her fingers before returning it to its hiding place in the boot. Without so much as a glance at Kalista, she took Cameron's hand and with a gentle tug, turned to walk in the direction of _Serenity_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne reached up and turned off the screen.

"Them two is plum crazy."

"Easy," Derek grunted.

"Don't get me wrong," Jayne growled back. "If they gonna be walkin' around in the 'verse, I more 'n' glad they're crew. But they're crazy, plum loco."

"I'll grant you," Mal said, removing the data stick Cameron had copied her video too, "that was a mite disturbing. But it was the right thing to do. Kalista is alive and River says the girl is scared witless."

"Yeah, but will she stay put," Derek asked.

"River thinks so," Simon said, sighing. "This is not good for my sister, not at all. But she looked fairly deeply into Kalista's mind and there is severe mental trauma that was not present before."

"Why's that bad," Jayne asked, cutting into an apple he pulled from his coat pocket. "The point was to not kill the prisoner, something most of us thought was the best course of action."

"We're not going to revisit my decision," Mal replied. "If we make it back in a year or so, we'll re-evaluate Kalista's mental state. If she dies between now and then, no harm to us."

"It's Cameron's eyes," Simon added, shaking his head. "River believes the effect on humans when she increases the intensity of the output from her optics leaves a permanent mental scar on the human brain."

"Having seen too many of those red eyes in my life," Derek told the group, "I can tell you River is right on the money. It scars you. You see them in your nightmares."

Laughter reached the group where they sat in the common area. Female voices could be heard, mixed with more laughter. Rivers sing song manner of speaking carried into the common area, followed by Cameron's voice and an even louder Sarah. Again, the females burst into laughter, Kaylee drowning out the others as she tried to speak but couldn't for the mirth.

"Well, seems to be the two are okay and now worse for the experience," John told the others. "I'm sure Cameron's fine. The threat to me has been removed for the time being. She told me once the Captain made the decision to maroon Kalista River accepted it. They just wanted to scare Kalista enough she wouldn't make an attempt to leave the moon or contact a passing ship."

"I'm pretty sure they succeeded," Simon said. "I'll have nightmares tonight after watching what they did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the black, a pair of red eyes stared back at Kalista. There was no sound, no smell of a predator watching. Just the red eyes. Unblinking, stationary, staring into her mind, her very soul it seemed.

She rocked back and forth on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins. Kalista's face was dirty, streaked by the tears she had cried. Cried until tears no longer came.

She was alone. Powerless. For the first time since before the Academy, Kalista felt helpless. It wasn't just the red eyes watching her. She was fairly certain it was her own mind playing tricks on her. Nothing more than a hallucination.

She hoped.

If the eyes belonged to a predator, if it came for her, Kalista knew she wouldn't resist. Better to die at the hands of a predator driven by the need to feed than face the maniacal twins whose leash was barely held by Captain Reynolds, the man who'd seen fit to spare her life.

She had supplies for a year. No weapons of any sort to defend herself with nor tools to make weapons that would cause harm to River and Cameron. A year was a long time. But it wasn't long enough. Cameron and River would return.

And they would expect Kalista to be where they left her.

What frightened Kalista more than anything wasn't the fact they'd be back. It was the fact she was certain they wanted her to be gone.

She knew they would enjoy the hunt.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Standing at the top of the stairs leading to the deck of the cargo bay, John easily spotted Cameron sitting on a container near the airlock, gazing out into the black. Gone was the cyborg's perfect posture. Cameron was slumped over and leaning against the steel bulkhead.

It didn't take a genius to realize Cameron was unhappy.

Unsure of what to do or say, but understanding the need to find out what troubled his closest friend, John slowly went down the stairs and made his way over to Cameron. With care he eased onto the container and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Cameron responded by leaning over against him and resting her head on John's shoulder.

Not knowing what to say, John said nothing. He stared out into the void of the black like Cameron and waited for her to break the silence.

"John, why haven't you given me a ring?"

Few things made John bristle more than being pressured or hassled about the topic of making Cameron an honest female. Fuming, John remained silent. He'd learned the hard way not saying anything at all was a better strategy with Cameron than running off at the mouth. She recorded every word he said and would review the conversation over and over, reading into his words things he'd never meant. Better to not give Cameron ammunition now or for the future.

"I just marooned a young woman who is, if I am honest, not that different from River. Kalista was tortured, manipulated, and experimented on just like River. The girl didn't have a choice. The Alliance turned her into a spy, a psychic assassin similar to what they did to River."

"Kalista is not River," John responded, baffled by the combination of two sensitive topics.

"I know she isn't. She chose to serve the Alliance after Miranda. But Kalista wasn't always bad. We could have helped her get better, to change the kinds of choices she made."

"Marooning Kalista was better than spacing her, which if I recall, was your initial idea. You set the tone for everyone else to voice their opinion to kill her."

"I did it to protect you," Cameron monotoned in response. "Everything I do is for you." She paused for a second before correcting herself. "Most of what I do is for you. Some of what I do is for River. Sometimes I am selfish and do things I like for myself. But 87.4% of everything I do revolves around you."

John didn't bother to question Cameron's math. He knew she could prove the number was correct. A wave of guilt overcame him. John understood what Cameron was asking.

"I don't have a good answer."

"You don't want me do you? River peeks and says you do, but your actions tell me something different."

"I have a ring," John admitted, surprised at the sound of his own words.

Cameron looked up at him. Gone was the blank expression, replaced by one displaying a faint glimmer of hope.

"You want me?"

"Yes. I'm just," John paused. It occurred to him he had no reason to delay proposing to Cameron. Sarah had provided a ring and given her blessing. They were members of the crew and had a home, a way to contribute to earning a living. Cameron had a friend, one who adored her and needed her. A friend whose presence gave John needed space from Cameron.

They had a cause to fight for. A reason to live that went beyond simply eking out a living and passing the days.

Increasing his sense of guilt and failure was the ever-present knowledge of how much Cameron loved him. The extent of her devotion knew no limits. She was a stunning beauty who would never betray him, cheat on him, or intentionally harm him.

All married couples irritated each other, a fact John had come to grips with long ago. Cameron's quirks that irritated him were just that, quirks. A human wife would have the same.

Her inability to have a child, his child, was the only mark against Cameron. John had watched Cameron with Emma. Zoe had been careful, but had taught Cameron how to care for Emma, how to interact with a small human child appropriately. Sarah, the only experienced mother in the crew had helped as well. Watching Cameron learn and interact with the child had scared John.

Cameron would make a good mother. Cameron would be just as loving, devoted, and protective of a child that was his as she was of him.

How this child would come about, John had no idea. Fatherhood, the mere idea of it, terrified him.

John broke the long silence and finished his sentence. "…just scared."

Cameron rested her head on his shoulder again, slipping her arm through John's. "So am I. But I want to be Mrs. John Connor more than I am afraid of the change."

There was simply no point John realized. Fear was no excuse. The two of them had faced so much danger together, overcome so many things, and nearly ceased to exist more times than either wanted to think about.

"It will mean more than changing where you enter maintenance mode," John finally said.

"I know. River will adjust. She has Derek now." Cameron looked up at John, her expression the same as when she'd had him cut her chest open to check her power source before they broke Sarah out of jail. "The crew is just waiting. They know how I feel about you. I want to be family, John."

John made his decision.

"Stay here," he ordered, using his I am General Connor voice. His stride was purposeful as he left Cameron in the cargo bay. Sarah was in her bunk.

It was time to do right by Cameron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball bounced and River caught it, her face unfocused, eyes distant and far away. "You lost," Kaylee announced gleefully over the hum of _Serenity's_ engines. Ignoring Kaylee, River tilted her head, her mouth open as if she was listening to a whispered conversation in an adjoining room.

"John is looking for Sarah," River whispered.

Kaylee's happy expression vanished. "You know you're not supposed to be reading."

"John wants the ring!"

"Cameron's ring?"

River nodded, a broad smile forming across her face.

"Sarah told him to wait, she'd go get it from its hiding place."

"Is John going to pop the question now?"

Again River nodded.

Kaylee clapped her hands together in excitement. A frown made a sudden appearance.

"It's not fair," Kaylee grumbled. "I been after Simon long before John and Cameron came on board _Serenity_ and he ain't done the right thing by me yet."

"Twin has been waiting longer," River blurted out, holding her finger up to her lips to hush Kaylee.

"Besides, Twin's impending happy day will increase the pressure on Simon. Why you want to marry that boob is beyond his sister," River teased.

"You've got a point. Has Sarah given John the ring?"

River tilted her head to the side again and closed her eyes. "Sarah has retrieved it from its hiding place. Mother is now lecturing son. Son is growing impatient."

"Is he going to ask Cameron now?"

Again River touched her finger to her lips and waited.

"John is standing on the catwalk. Is fearful he is. Worried Cameron might say no."

"What?" Kaylee gave River an angry glance. "How dare he think that!"

River shrugged and closed her eyes again. "We'll know in a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did what?"

"John proposed. Cameron accepted. Have you seen her ring? It's very nice. It was Sarah's and she gave it to John for Cameron," Kaylee yammered, leaning against Simon while he tried to eat. "Family ring. How romantic," Kaylee let out a dreamy sigh.

"That's sweet," Inara said, serving herself salad. "Does Cameron like the ring?"

"River says she loves it. Especially because Sarah's dead fiancé gave it to Sarah. I know," Kaylee said, wrinkling her nose up at the mention of Charlie. "But Cameron doesn't see things quite like regular people do. Besides, she knew Charlie. River says if anyone says anything creepy about it they'll have to answer to her. Cameron thinks it's a family heirloom and River wants her to think that. Sides, it is a sweet way for Sarah to welcome Cameron into the family."

Zoe smiled, her face displaying less sadness than normal. "I'm happy for Cameron. This is a good thing. For her, her John, and the crew."

Zoe leaned back, resting a sleeping Emma on her shoulder. "Might give a few of the men folk aboard _Serenity_ a needed swift kick in the pants."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal twisted about again in his pilot's seat. "You want to run that by me again? Not the getting hitched part. The moving into the other shuttle part."

"John's bunk is too small for us to share," Cameron answered in her monotone. "It would require structural changes to make the accommodations large enough for us. The other shuttle is unused space. It would give us privacy for intimate relations, storage space for what possessions we have, and room for future growth so to speak. Besides, when the shuttle is required for its original intended purpose, the modifications I have designed will allow for a quick conversion back to its original form."

John cleared his throat and tilted his head down, giving Cameron a hard look.

"Close to original form."

"I thought the quarters you and River cleared out was so you could move out."

"River plans for Derek to move in with her." Cameron paused after getting another stern look from John. "Eventually. Kaylee will move in with Simon. You will move in with Inara. This arrangement will allow Jayne and Sarah to have decent living quarters."

Mal did a double take at Cameron's words.

"Me? Move? I don't think so," Mal snapped worriedly.

"It is a logical use of space," a puzzled Cameron informed him. "The bunks can be refurbished and rented out to passengers. Single occupancy only, allowing us to maintain tighter security control. We can simply lock them in their quarters."

"I don't know," the Captain protested. "I like my quarters."

"Then have Inara move in with you," Cameron suggested. "I don't see that happening though. She has too many possessions and, to be honest Captain, even though your quarters are the largest of the bunks for the crew, Inara doesn't like the layout. It would be simpler to move into her shuttle."

Enjoying Mal's sudden discomfort at the implications of Cameron's naïve assumptions, John threw the Captain a bone.

"It'll be easier for you to negotiate deals now. Just fly Inara's shuttle down with her accompanying you. Take River or Cameron with you for security. That way you'll have a pleasant environment to meet the customer in and an excuse to make them come to you." John grinned. "Besides, we know Inara's great eye-candy and a charmer. River and Cameron aren't too bad to look at either."

"We'll talk about this later," Mal answered. "I got to think a spell on this."

Cameron ignored the comments by the two males. "I want a Sheppard too," Cameron announced. Mal and John both looked at her with surprise. "I know you can marry us as ships Captain, but I want a Sheppard."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Surprising Sarah was not a good idea at any time. Knowing this, Inara made sure to make a noise as she walked across the cargo bay towards the entrance where Sarah sat on a box, watching the pedestrians pass by. Sarah didn't move when Inara stopped and stood close to the older mother.

"You seem sad," Inara observed.

"I am. One of my greatest fears has always been losing John. Now, it could finally come to pass."

"Lose him to Cameron?"

"Cameron, Skynet, anything. I have lived my life to protect John and raise him to destroy Skynet. In some ways it all seems like a waste now. To make things worse, Cameron, a terminator, the very thing we fought for so long, could take my son away from me."

Inara nudged Sarah with her hip, forcing the older woman to move over on the box, creating space for the Companion to sit down.

"They live with us, right here on _Serenity_. Cameron has been pestering Mal to let her remodel the other shuttle for their living quarters."

"I know," Sarah answered, giving Inara a weak smile. "So she can take John away on a whim," she added sarcastically.

"Oh, come on now," Inara chided Sarah. "Cameron looks up to you. Then there's River. If Cameron's not with John, she's joined at the hip with River. With Simon and Derek living on _Serenity_ , and the way River feels about the ship, she's not going to leave."

"I know. You're right." Sarah looked off at the people passing by _Serenity_. "This Sheppard thing is just making it all too real for me. I want John to be happy and that means Cameron. I encouraged it, gave my blessing, and I gave him the ring. I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"I suppose this is not a good time to tell you Cameron wants to borrow one of my white gowns then is it?"

Sarah tilted her head and glared at Inara.

"She looks divine," Inara informed Sarah. "Cameron asked me to find you so you could see her in the gown. She's worried John won't like it."

Silence.

"Sarah, Cameron needs you to reassure her. John is as much her entire life as he has been yours."

"You can tell her she looks fine."

"Sarah, you're the one she asked for. Be honest, everyone on the ship knows Cameron looks at you as a maternal figure. I don't know how many times you've complained you raised a teenage daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, John, you got a minute?"

John looked up from the screen to see the hulking form of Jayne. He grinned at the man. It had been cold on Persephone when _Serenity_ landed and Jayne had donned the hideous hat his mother had made him. Knowing better than to tease Jayne about the hat, John nodded and pushed the chair next to him back slightly.

Creaking from the mass of Jayne settling on it, the chair looked as if it might collapse.

"Don't break the chair. Cameron found it in the cabin she and River cleared out. She likes to sit in it while she watches me do research."

"Um, yeah. Wouldn't want Lil' Metal mad at me. She'd get Moonbrain all stirred up too."

"What can I help you with?"

"Nothin' John. Was me offerin' to help you."

"Help me?" John tried his best unsuccessfully to hide his surprise and curiosity from Jayne. "What do I need help with?"

"Now look, John." Jayne rocked back, making the chair protest. "I know I ain't your Pa. But I also know Sarah is plum unnerved bout you and Metal gettin' hitched."

"Yeah, I thought Mom would handle this better."

"Miss Sarah will be okay. Soon as _Serenity_ breaks atmo and you and Mrs. Metal are onboard."

John laughed at Jayne's use of the title Mrs. Metal.

"You're right, Jayne. We've told Mom till we're blue in the face we aren't leaving _Serenity_. We just want a short honeymoon on Persephone."

"That's what I want to talk you about John."

Irritation flashed through John's body. Feeling a flush sensation warming him, John leaned back in his own chair and glared at Jayne.

"Cameron deserves a honeymoon after all I've put her through. We are not skipping it just to make Mom happy. Cameron's already found the place. We've made reservations and even pre-paid."

It was Jayne's turn to scowl.

"No, idiot. That's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Miss Sarah done given you the birds and the bees talk right?"

Flabbergasted, John's mouth fell wide open.

"It's one thing to know how things work," Jayne opined. "It's another to make a woman howl. River done told me Cameron feels everything a regular woman can feel."

Turning red, John sputtered his response. "Ugh, Jayne, is this necessary?"

"Course it is," the big man replied. "Like I said, I ain't your Pa, but Miss Sarah is too much of a lady and all to have this here talk with you. 'Nara could do it, but she'd make it too complicated this bein' your first time and all."

"So it's your job?"

"Back in my whorin' days, all the best girls gave me discounts or freebies cause of muh skill as a lover. I figure you want to make Miss Cameron grin from ear to ear on her wedding night, don't you? So I'm going to have to be the one to give you a few pointers."

"A few pointers," John gasped.

"Okay, now pay attention. We ain't having this talk again. I'm only gonna tell you a few things. Miss Cameron will be responsible for your education in regards to sexin' in the future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not wearing any underwear," Sarah gasped.

"Mother Sarah, gown is too tight," River explained. "Twin doesn't any VPL."

"VPL?"

"You know what VPL is Miss Sarah," Kaylee teased.

"I know exactly what it is," Sarah snapped. "Cameron, try on the other white gown Inara has."

Cameron looked at Sarah, confusion apparent on her face for just a moment. "I thought it was okay to show off my moneymaker to John on our wedding day."

"Wedding night," Sarah growled. "Then I can block any and all images, real and imagined from my mind forever."

"You are like your son," Cameron informed Sarah, hands on hips. "I see where John gets it from now."

"What?" Sarah replied. "What are you getting at?"

"John believes he and Jesus Christ are the only two men ever conceived by immaculate conception," Cameron shot back.

The other women in the shuttle tittered in amusement.

"He's a man, Sarah. I want him to desire me, openly, on my wedding day."

"Cameron," Sarah started, an edge in her voice.

"John is going to be my husband," Cameron shot back. "We aren't doing anything wrong!"

"Sarah, it is a pretty gown and Cameron looks stunning wearing it," Inara interjected, wanting to keep peace between the two females. "Besides, I know a place here on Persephone where I can take Cameron to buy an appropriate undergarment. Would that make you feel better?"

Mollified, Sarah nodded and sat down on an overstuffed, silk upholstered, chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This ain't good," Mal mumbled before taking another gulp of his drink.

"No. It ain't," Derek replied.

"Kaylee dragged me to a jewelers this morning when we landed," Simon sighed.

"It ain't right, Kaylee doin' that," Mal told Simon. Derek nodded and took a long swig from his mug.

"They all seem so happy for Cameron, but I get this horrible feeling as soon as John and Cameron leave for their honeymoon the mood aboard _Serenit_ y is going to turn ugly."

"Simon, I do believe it's a female thing," Derek said in explanation. "They act like they're happy the other woman got married when really they're all jealous she beat them to the alter."

"Has my sister been causing problems?"

"That she has," Derek told Simon. "Don't think either of you want to hear about it given your relationship with River."

"What has lil' Albatross been goin' on 'bout," Mal asked, slurring his words slightly.

"Has told me about a dozen times she gets cold if Cameron isn't in their living quarters during their sleep shift. You catch my drift?"

Simon winced at the mental image of what River's words implied. "Yes, please. Change the subject."

"'Nara's been down right rude," Mal mumbled. "Won't talk at all. Won't fight. Just walks around with her nose up in the air lettin' me know she's mad."

"Yep," Derek said, taking a long swig.

"Uh, huh," Simon added, sipping his wine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sarah, you need to talk to Cameron," Inara insisted. "This shade of purple simply doesn't go well with my skin tone."

In response, Sarah just turned and glared at Inara for a moment before going back to reading. Jayne looked up and gave Inara an equally dirty look. "I ain't makin' new gowns for everyone. Seein' as I'm the only crew who can sew up a dress from scratch, you're gonna wear that gown."

"Twin's favorite color is purple," River reminded Inara. "This purple. Twin is the bride, not the Companion. Companion is only a bridesmaid. Must do as Twin says."

"C'mon, 'Nara," Kaylee chided. "It's Cameron's special day. 'Sides, you really want to get her and River all riled up?"

"Zoe, surely you agree we need a different color for the bridesmaids dresses?"

"I agree with you, Inara. I also agree with River. It's Cameron's special day. That overrides anything I think about the color. Besides, you can get John to fix the color on his computer when they get back from their honeymoon."

"I doubt it," Sarah interjected without looking up from her tablet. "Cameron would notice a change in the images. Remember who has a photographic memory? Literally."

Alone in her dissent over the color of the bridesmaids dresses, Inara fell silent and sat quietly for a few minutes before retreating to the safety of her shuttle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I promise you, Captain, the hull integrity will actually be stronger when I'm finished."

"Cameron, I'm not sure I like the idea of a shuttle with weapons mounted."

Growing frustrated with the Captain, Cameron glanced at John, pleading for support with her eyes, a new human behavior she had successfully mastered recently.

"Captain, Cameron understands that. What I don't think you understand is the guns will be mounted in a turret that recesses into the hull in the cargo area in back. From the outside, the gun turret is not visible. In the cargo area, by lowering the deck plating ten centimeters and the ceiling another twenty, we can make it appear like the area has not been modified."

"Something will go wrong," Mal muttered. "Always does."

"Captain, if we've been boarded and someone is in the second shuttle, I would say the gun turret is the least of our worries."

Cameron rested her head on John's shoulder and smiled at Mal. John was helping to make a strong argument to support her own, making Cameron happy.

"We need to be armed, Captain. I only want to mount a pair of .50 caliber projectile weapons in an automated turret. It can be controlled by an automatic setting or by a human gunner on the shuttle or from the bridge."

"I'm more worried about you and Jayne going somewhere in the shuttle and the two of you getting into trouble," Mal replied, glaring back at Cameron.

"If we get into trouble, we will need the guns to return to _Serenity_ ," Cameron answered.

"And whatever trouble you rustled up is going to be right on your heels," Mal answered. "Meaning its trouble for _Serenity_."

"Nobody would expect a Firefly class freighter to have defensive capability. The element of surprise would be on your side, Captain."

Feeling the argument slip away from him, Mal changed the subject. "I'm okay with the other changes you want to make, Cameron. When you're finished and Kaylee's looked the shuttle over, you and John can move in here for your living quarters."

Noticing John's warning expression to not push things, Cameron smiled at the Captain and launched herself at him, surprising Mal with a big hug.

"Thank you Captain. John and I have never had a permanent home. It is a wonderful wedding gift."

Mal stood still, surprised by Cameron's display of physical affection and appreciation. He also couldn't escape the cyborg's grasp.

"Um, Cameron, I've got Captain things to do."

Cameron released Mal who departed quickly from the shuttle.

"That went well," John told Cameron.

She frowned at him. "The Captain did not approve of my plan to install weapons on the shuttle. You didn't even let me bring up the plasma cannon."

Not wanting Cameron to lock in on the subject and focus on dealing with the Captain as Terminators are wont to do at times, John slipped his arms around her and kissed Cameron.

"Soon, this will be our own living quarters," John teased. "I can do more than just kiss you."

Cameron smiled at John for a brief second before the frown returned. "No changing the subject. It is essential proper defensive systems be installed on the _Serenity_ and the shuttles. It is the first of many safety precautions that need to be taken to keep you safe, John."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to thank everyone for being so gracious," Sarah informed the assembled crew. "It means a lot to me. You took me and my family in as crew and you didn't have to."

Jayne nodded in agreement and then glared at the others, challenging them to disagree with Sarah.

"So let me thank you on behalf of my son, John, and Cameron, for agreeing to participate in their wedding. Captain, I particularly want to thank you for speaking with the Bishop at the Abby and taking care of the Sheppard for the wedding."

"Not a problem," Mal replied. "Didn't want Tin Miss having a fit over not getting her way about it. Wouldn't likely be healthy for any of us."

"Inara, thank you for agreeing to wear the gown. Cameron would have crushed you, I mean been crushed if you hadn't."

Everyone but Inara chuckled at Sarah's attempt at humor.

"We leave for the Abbey at 1400 hours tomorrow. Everyone will depart dressed for the event. John and Cameron will not be returning from their honeymoon for five days. After the ceremony we're going to a local place for dinner. It's not a traditional reception, but under the circumstances the best we could do."

"Twin is in a hurry to get her new husband alone to consummate the marriage," River announced to Sarah's dismay. "Twin has waited a long time and is not going to let John get away," she added with a broad grin.

"No," Sarah corrected, frowning at River. "It's more to avoid trouble with local officials and enemies. It's just that a wedding without a party isn't a wedding."

"Don't we need to rehearse?"

"Kaylee, normally, yes. But John and Cameron have met with the Bishop and the ceremony is going to be very brief," Sarah explained.

"Because Twin wants…"

"River, that's not polite," Inara admonished.

River responded to the rebuke by crossing her arms across her chest, sticking her tongue out at anyone paying attention, and pouting.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sarah tilted the tablet to get a better view. Able to finally watch the short ceremony without crying, the mother of John Connor watched the expression on her son's face as Derek gave Cameron away. Sarah had never seen her son so happy. Cameron herself had been smiling the entire ceremony, a cute smirking smile that normally irritated Sarah.

Little Emma, barely able to walk, had been the flower girl. Well, Zoe more or less had been the flower girl, having carried the flowers and helped Emma walk down the aisle. The crew had made up the remainder of the wedding party, each female member paired with the male of her interest.

Derek had escorted River to the communion railing and then returned for Cameron. Sarah had been surprised by the act. Jayne had said it was a sign of good faith the truce between the two would remain intact. He'd also hinted River had her hooks into Derek pretty deeply since he'd agreed to Cameron's request without putting up a fight.

The actual ceremony had been short, presided over by the Bishop of the Abbey in memory of Sheppard Book. Cameron had insisted on traditional vows and John had wisely not argued.

Wedding vows said, marriage license signed by the bishop, and a clean getaway without any problems had made the marriage ceremony itself a success. Simon sat next to Sarah, watching the others dance and carouse, having a good time.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Simon commented. "I'm glad were able to record it for you and the happy couple."

Sarah nodded, not daring to speak, fearing the spell of the day would be broken.

Jayne and the Captain were standing by the bar, taking a break from dancing with the women of _Serenity_. Proud her new male interest had been on such good behavior, Sarah felt a sudden pang of fear as four Alliance soldiers entered the tavern.

"Oh, dear," Simon muttered.

"I know," Sarah said. "The Captain won't be able to resist. Neither will Zoe," she sighed, "which means Jayne will feel obligated. In fact,"

"It will be a huge brawl," Simon finished. He smiled at Sarah and shrugged. "I supposed the ceremony wouldn't be complete if there wasn't a brawl. I'll go and warm up the mule. Would you bring little Emma outside to me? I just wait there until things get out of hand and it's time to flee."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sarah replied, standing up and making her way over to Zoe.

"Simon is going to wait in the mule, get the engine warmed up. Might be best if little Emma waited with Simon till we leave."

Zoe didn't look at Sarah while handing Emma to the older woman. "Do believe that might be best. The Captain won't be able to resist." She nodded in the direction of the Alliance soldiers.

Sarah smiled and cooed at Emma, picking up the little girl's bag. It took but a few minutes to strap a sleepy Emma in her travel restraint. Simon had the mule carefully positioned for a quick departure and the engine was running smoothly.

A loud crash indicated the first blow had been landed. Simon shrugged and lifted his medical bag. Sarah hurried back into the tavern.

Inara greeted Sarah at the door with a shake of her head and a quick roll of the eyes. The Companion made her way out to the mule and climbed in to wait with Simon. "The petty thief has seen fit to insult one of the Alliance men."

"So the brawl has started?"

"It would seem so," Inara answered.

Moving away from the bar area, Sarah found it necessary to reach down and hike up the long, form fitting skirt of her Matron of Honor dress. Pulling the purple, silk like material up to mid-thigh, Sarah smiled at the tiny fasteners Jayne had sewn in. With her skirt so modified, Sarah was now able to join in the melee.

Surrounded by three ruffians who'd sided with the Alliance soldiers, Jayne was struggling to hold his own. Sarah launched herself onto the back of one of the men and proceeded to beat him about the head and shoulders.

Mal and Zoe were duking it out with the four Alliance soldiers, using chairs as weapons to first keep the men at bay and then to strike when the opportunity presented itself.

River moved about the crowd, attacking any patron who glanced her way, creating further chaos. Used to wearing long skirts, River had asked Jayne to make provisions for a long slit to allow her to fight in the bride's maid gown. Derek followed close behind River, finishing off any would be opponent for River, often with a single blow.

Kaylee stood and watched, delighted by the mayhem, cheering on the members of the crew. Cameron's smile finally vanished as she watched the fight.

"I'm sorry," John whispered. "It's a shame. Everyone was having a good time."

Cameron reached down and pulled up her white, silk skirt, tying the hem in a knot at her waist, exposing her long legs. She flashed John a smile. "Stay behind me. It's time to leave for our wedding night anyhow."

Without another word, Cameron began to toss combatants out of the way, kicking those she could and punching others if necessary. Reaching Sarah, Cameron punched the man Sarah was riding in the jaw, knocking him out. Catching Sarah as the man fell, Cameron hugged her mother-in-law.

"Sarah, it is time for John and I to leave. Thank you for everything."

Hugging her new daughter-in-law, Sarah wiped away her tears and smiled. "Don't break him tonight. Take good care of my son."

John leaned in to hug his mother and kiss her goodbye. Sarah watched as Cameron led John out the front entrance and the pair made their way towards a hired taxi to leave for their honeymoon.

The door swung shut behind the pair. Sarah picked up a chair and smashed it over the head of a hooligan about to take a swing at Jayne. The big mercenary finished off the Alliance shoulder he'd been pounding and knocked out the stunned man Sarah had hit with a single punch. He grinned at Sarah before ducking a bottle hurled at his head.

"We outta be headin' back soon," he shouted at Sarah.

"Not too soon," she yelled. "Need to let John and Cameron get a good head start."

As the brawl continued, a small man sat in the far back corner watching the crew of the _Serenity_ dish out far better than they received. He shook his head and picked up his Bowler hat. Placing the hat on his head and carefully adjusting it, the shady businessman stood to take his leave.

Muttering to himself, other patrons avoiding the brawl overheard the man's comments.

"Captain Reynolds, it would have been best if you'd never returned to Persephone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron watched an exhausted John sleep. She touched his shoulder again to take his vitals and sleep pattern. Content John was at peace; Cameron pulled the sheet up further, covering both her and John. Turning on her side so her back faced John, Cameron smiled as her husband instinctively reached around her waist and pulled her close. Lacing her fingers of her right hand with the hand holding her tight, Cameron let her sensors soak in the feel of John's skin touching hers.

For the thirty-third time, Cameron examined the two rings she now wore on her left hand. The diamond engagement ring and the slender ring Kaylee had fashioned for Cameron out of alloy from a piece of _Serenity's_ hull. The same hull plate had served as the source for John's wedding band. Cameron had replaced the damaged hull plating when she'd installed the first of what she planned to be an extensive system of sensors.

The thought of using a piece of their new home as the source material for their wedding bands had seemed romantic to Cameron. John had smiled when she'd suggested it and agreed. Sarah had objected, trying to explain to Cameron John was just being cheap but had quickly given up when Cameron explained why she liked the idea.

"Home," Sarah had said in a dreamy manner. "You're right Cameron. _Serenity_ is our home now. It's the best present Captain Reynolds could have given you and John for your wedding gift, a home."

Kaylee had carefully machined the two rings, etching the edges to resemble typical detailing found on gold wedding bands. On the inside of Cameron's band Kaylee had etched _Cameron Baum Connor – forever John's._ Not wanting to fight with Cameron over the issue, John had simply nodded in agreement when Cameron informed Kaylee what to engrave on John's band – _John Connor – husband of Cameron Connor – forever hers._

Cameron rotated her engagement ring once and smiled. "He's mine now you bitch whore!" John murmured and shifted in his sleep. "Shhhhh, sleep, John. You need your rest for in the morning." Cameron relaxed, shutting down her systems one at a time until only her basic defense and tactile sensors were gathering data. She could finally relax a bit, having defeated Riley once and for all time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a nice wedding," Kaylee pronounced to the crew as the airlock closed and sealed.

"It was," Simon agreed. "Right up until the fight broke out."

"Don't be a spoil sport," Mal told Simon. "Them Alliance fellas woulda ruined the party for Cameron and John."

"So you had to teach them a lesson in manners," Simon protested, knowing full well it was a waste of time.

"Had to be done, Doc," Mal replied. "Wouldn't have been right to let them show up at the party and let them insult Cameron and John like that."

"And just how were they insulting the happy couple?"

"Simon, it's no use," Inara told the doctor.

"It was bound to happen," Zoe said, smiling at Simon. "We hadn't had a rumble with any Alliance folk in awhile."

Zoe smiled to everyone, her left eye nearly swollen shut. "Good night. It's past Emma's bed time."

Simon frowned as Zoe departed to put Emma to bed. "I want to examine your eye first thing in the morning!"

Ignoring Simon, Zoe headed down the passageway towards her quarters.

Frustrated, Simon let out an exasperated sigh. "Well come on, Jayne. Let me sew up that wound on your arm and take a look at that eye. Derek, you too. I'll probably need to lance the swelling over your eye."

As the three males headed for the infirmary, Inara nudged Mal with her hip and smiled at him. "Go on, you petty thief. It's okay."

Eyebrows raised, Mal looked at Inara hopefully.

"You can have fun reliving the fight. Go on," she laughed. Waiting until Mal vanished from sight, Inara smiled and turned to the remaining women of _Serenity's_ crew. "I have bath scents that just arrived from the core along with new makeup samples. Girl's night in my shuttle."

River and Kaylee skipped away and ran up the stairs and vanished in the direction of Inara's shuttle.

Inara took Sarah by the arm and began to walk slowly towards the stairs. "It will be okay Sarah. John looked so happy today. Cameron was even smiling."

"I know, Inara. I'm happy for them but a bit frightened for myself. I'll feel better when they're back aboard _Serenity_.

"It'll only be five days, Sarah. They'll be back before you know it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cameron rolled over and examined her sleeping husband. Five blissful days had come to an end, marking the time for the newlyweds to return to _Serenity_.

"Wake up, John," she admonished in a sweet voice.

"No," he mumbled. "I'm exhausted."

"That is your own fault," Cameron pointed out.

"It's all your fault. You won't put your clothes on," he mumbled in return, pulling the sheet over his head.

"Well, today we both have to put clothes on. It's time to return to _Serenity_. Now get up, we have a lot to do when we return."

Cameron slipped out of the bed and began dressing. Pulling the sheet down a few inches, John opened one eye and watched. Glancing over her shoulder, Cameron frowned. "No, don't even think about it. We have things to do today."

"You're right," John moaned. "I'm too tired anyhow."

Cameron grinned at her husband. "There are certain advantages to marrying a terminatress. Riley could never have kept up."

John moaned again and rolled back over. Cameron responded by tipping the bed up, causing John to roll out and on to the floor.

"Hey," he groused, "there was no reason for that!"

"Shower, now," Cameron ordered. "Even I can't stand the way you smell this morning."

John glared at his new bride as he stood and walked clumsily to the bathroom to shower.

"Married just five days and she's bossing me around worse than mom," he muttered.

"I heard that, John Connor," Cameron informed her husband.

At the sound of the water running, she began hurriedly packing up the few belongings the couple possessed. Cameron had a full day planned as soon as they returned to _Serenity_. Once her husband was safely aboard, Cameron planned to tuck John in and let him sleep while she worked on refurbishing the shuttle that would become their quarters.

Smiling to herself, Cameron decided she would feed John before putting him back to bed for the day. He would need his energy that night if she had anything to do with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're back."

The sound of Kaylee's voice caused River to drop her spoon of oatmeal on the table as she stood quickly, knocking her chair over in her eagerness to greet Cameron. Following River's example, but with greater care, the remainder of the crew rose to go to the cargo bay.

An excited Kaylee stood holding Cameron's rucksack while River danced in a circle with Cameron, the pair joyfully laughing at their reunion. John stood silently, holding his backpack, watching his wife dance with her human twin.

"John, I'm glad you're home," Sarah exclaimed, rushing to hug her son. As usual, John flinched at the public display of affection from his mother. "I'm married now, Mom. Only Cameron can get away with that."

"Oh, boo," Sarah replied, kissing her son's cheek. "You're still my son." Holding John at arm's length, Sarah looked her son up and down. "Cameron's going to kill you."

"What? No, Mom. That again?"

Sarah grinned mischievously at her son. "Death by exhaustion."

John shuddered in disgust. "Mom, no. None of your business."

Making John's embarrassment worse, Jayne and Mal stood close by, snickering at the younger man's uncomfortable moment. Derek kept a respectful distance. Still uncertain about the wisdom of his nephew marrying a terminatress, he felt it was best to say nothing. He had no desire to break the truce with Cameron and by doing so start a war with both Tin Miss and River. Derek had decided to simply maintain a quiet, respectful eye on Cameron.

"Was the sexin' good," Kaylee whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Twin? Did the newlywed husband sleep with a smile?"

Cameron uncharacteristically blushed for just a moment to the delight of her friends who burst into laughter.

"More important," River whispered, "did my Twin have relaxed periods of maintenance after collecting most excellent sensory data?"

Again, Cameron gave the appearance of blushing before grinning a lopsided grin and nodding slightly in the affirmative. Squeals of delight went up from Kaylee and River who promptly led Cameron off towards the quarters she'd once shared with River.

"Well," Zoe observed. "It looks like the newlyweds had a pleasant honeymoon. Good thing it was on Persephone."

"Oh, why would you say that," Inara asked.

"It would seem they didn't see the local sights other than the inside of the same four walls. Woulda been a shame to pay good credits to go to a fancy resort of some tourist world and not see anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the last second, Mal stopped, remembering the second shuttle was now the living quarters of two married crewmembers. He frowned, thought for a second, and then knocked. If the residents were anyone other than Cameron Mal would have just barged in. The Captain had learned finally it was easier to recognize the fact it was unwise to provoke Cameron, especially when John might be involved.

Mal reconciled the fact to himself by noting he'd done the same for River. Provoking two of the most deadly and unpredictable individuals he'd ever met wasn't wise, even for him.

"Enter."

The Captain opened the shuttle hatch and stepped in. Cameron stood on top of a short ladder in the center of the shuttle. Standing next to the ladder were Kaylee, holding tools to pass to Cameron, and River who was holding what appeared to be electronic components.

Mal looked about the shuttle. Other than the neatly made double bed Cameron had installed, the shuttle interior was unchanged.

"I thought you ladies would have this place torn apart in the redecorating process," he observed.

"We are installing an external security warning system," Cameron monotoned. It is a smaller version of the system I plan to install on _Serenity_ as a whole."

This was news to Mal, causing him to frown and swear in Chinese. "You didn't mention that to me."

Cameron looked down from the part she had just inserted in the system and stared at the Captain.

"I provided you with a detailed plan, a budget, blueprints as well as a list of required alterations to both shuttles and _Serenity_. You didn't read it. What's more, I paid for the experimental conversion of this shuttle with money from John and my joint account. You won't need to spend a single credit for parts and modifications until I have finished my tests of the prototype."

"When did you give me that," an embarrassed Mal asked.

"Two weeks before my wedding. Shortly after you approved my request for John and I to live in the second shuttle," Cameron replied. "The red data stick," she reminded him.

Still confused, Mal simply gave Cameron a dumbfounded look.

Kaylee sighed. "See what I been havin' to put up with before y'all got here?"

"Look, I'm the Captain."

"Ain't nobody sayin' you ain't, Cap'n." Kaylee frowned at Mal. "Its just Cameron gave you all the details and all, even a budget, and you just plumb ignored it. Even paid for the first modifications out of her and John's own cut."

"Twin is making existence for _Serenity_ safer, which means the Girl and her crewmates are safer. _Serenity_ being our home."

"Look, I ain't sayin' security ain't a good thing," Mal said defensively. "I just came up here to tell you it's time to break atmo. We got legal cargo to haul and a job when we deliver it. River you need to get to the bridge. I got all the coordinates and navigational details on the bridge."

River studied the Captain for a moment, fighting the urge to read his mind. Her tongue made an appearance for a brief second, just to let the Captain know River wanted to stay and help Cameron with the modifications to the shuttle. Without another word or gesture the petite assassin departed for the bridge.

"I'm goin'" Kaylee muttered, leaving for the engine room to start the process of warming up the ship's engines.

Mal waited till the pair was out of earshot. Upon hearing River engaging Derek in an effort to lure him into keeping her company while she broke atmo and set the ship's course, he started talking.

"While you and John were honeymoonin', somebody tried to sneak on board Serenity. I had Jayne check every inch for a stowaway, a tracking beacon, anything. Checked myself. The first leg of this trip is legit, legal cargo like I said."

"But you want to be certain we aren't followed on the second leg," Cameron monotoned.

"We have to avoid the Alliance," Mal informed Cameron. "In fact, we need to avoid a lot of other competitors."


	24. Chapter 24

Derek looked up from his breakfast and glared at John. Ignoring his nephew, Derek finished his meal quickly and carried his plate into the galley to clean it.

"What's up with you," John asked. "You're grumpier than normal, even for you."

"River, that's what's up. And it's your fault," Derek groused, disappearing down the passageway leading towards the cargo bay.

John shrugged; deciding whatever had Derek upset wasn't his fault so it wasn't worth worrying about. Cameron entered the commons area looking fresh and well groomed. His new bride sat down next to John and rested her head on his shoulder, her face bearing a broad, beaming smile.

"You're in a good mood," he remarked.

"It's nice to finally be Mrs. Cameron Connor."

"Don't you mean Mrs. John Connor?"

The smile vanished as Cameron sat up. "No, I meant what I said. Mrs. Cameron Connor. I'm still me, Cameron. I'm still an individual."

Not sure what Cameron was getting at, John decided to live dangerously and push her buttons on the subject.

"No, you're my wife now. That means you're Mrs. John Connor."

"I'm you're wife, but I'm still myself," Cameron answered firmly.

"Of course you are. But you're also Mrs. John Connor."

Cameron's head tilted, questioning John, and it wasn't a friendly look she bore on her countenance.

"I will admit I took your last name. I am a Connor now. Before, I had no family. I rejected membership in Skynet's organization. Now, I am a Connor."

"You don't sound too pleased about it," John suggested.

"I am very pleased to be part of the Connor family," Cameron protested. "I waited a long time and suffered considerable abuse and humiliation for the privilege. Why are you being so difficult now?"

"Because, tradition says when a couple marries, the wife becomes 'Mrs. whatever the husband's first name is, then his last. So, you're Mrs. John Connor."

"I don't like that tradition," Cameron informed John. "I willingly accept the Connor name and the acknowledgement of wife status that comes with it. But I still want to be Cameron. It has taken me a long time to become the individual I am today. I don't want to be you, John."

John grinned, realizing what Cameron was complaining about. "So you don't really love me then? You just wanted to change your last name."

Cameron stared at John for a moment, her CPU processing. "You had better be teasing me."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then your newfound spousal privileges can be revoked just as quickly as they were granted."

John laughed at Cameron's threat. "You're the one who never says no. Let's see how long you can go without collecting all that sensory data."

Cameron titled her head so that her nose pointed upwards. "I'm more disciplined than you. I have better self-control."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "You probably do. By the way, do you have any clue what has got Derek in such a foul mood?"

"He's always in a bad mood. How should I know what is irritating him?"

"Derek says it's because of River and it's my fault."

"Oh, that," Cameron answered as nonchalantly as is possible for a terminatress.

"Yeah, that! What's that all about?"

"River misses having me for a roommate. She's not resting as well and it impacts her mental state."

"So she takes it out on Derek?"

"Basically," Cameron replied, stealing a biscuit from John's plate.

John frowned, not entirely buying Cameron's explanation.

"I buy that to some extent. I know River needs you to function well, to get better. But I don't think you're telling me the entire story."

It was Cameron's turn to frown at her husband.

"You're not going to like it."

"Probably, not, but tell me anyhow," John ordered.

"River's a little jealous."

"Because we got married? I thought she was happy for us, especially you."

"She is," Cameron mumbled, chewing her biscuit. "River wants her own husband. She also has no intention of just letting Derek move in with her."

"I see." John replied, sighing at the thought of the pressures that could possibly be mounting for the other males of the crew.

"Is Kaylee irritated with Simon more so than before?"

"Yes. Simon is officially in the dog house and a moratorium on pre-marital sexing has been declared by Kaylee."

John took a bite of his food and shook his head. "It's not fair. Women should not pressure men into marriage. It's too important."

"But we want to be married," Cameron protested.

"Even if every female on _Serenity_ is more independent than normal?"

"We all want mates still," Cameron monotoned. "We just want to maintain our identity as individuals. Individuals who are more for having a mate than if we remained single. We want to share our lives with the men we love, and to share the life of our husband. It should make each of us more by pairing."

"Hmmmm. You're right. But men don't quite see it the way women do."

Cameron's head promptly tilted to her right. "Explain please, John."

"You view marriage as a beginning. We view it as an end."

"An end?"

John flinched at the slight hint of hurt in Cameron's tone.

He smiled and thought for a moment, not wanting to hurt or infuriate his wife.

"You view marriage as something new. Like how you described it, each of us becomes more because we merge our talents, interests, everything together."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Men view marriage as an end to our liberty," John said cautiously.

"That makes sense," Cameron replied, causing John to relax.

"I would now have to terminate both you, which I don't want to, and any blonde bitch whore you cheated on me with."

"Um, no," John laughed nervously, a bit disturbed by Cameron's attitude. "We can't do what we want whenever we want anymore."

"I don't stop you from doing what you want," Cameron protested.

"Then why don't I get to eat what I want whenever I want," John answered quickly.

"Oh, I see your point. I have input on your diet and require monogamy in our relationship." Cameron paused for a moment, tilting her head again. "When Sarah burned Jayne's whoring shirt she was limiting his freedom?"

"Yes," John replied, hopeful Cameron would see things from his perspective. "Jayne is pursuing mom so he has agreed to give up some of his lifestyle choices in return for the privilege of courting her."

"But I gave up freedoms," Cameron interjected suddenly.

"What freedoms," John asked, surprised by Cameron's twisting of his point.

"I could have protected you and had a boyfriend other than you," Cameron suggested. "I am a very attractive female." She smiled playfully. "As you have learned I also have multiple files on how to please a male partner sexually."

"Um, I married you," John said hurriedly. "So I consented to having my freedom curtailed."

Cameron slipped her arms around John. "And I'm worth the sacrifice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek is afraid of that?" River exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm not explaining it right," Cameron replied.

"I don't want Derek around every hour of the duty cycle," River stated. "The girl needs quality time with her twin and _Serenity's_ caretaker. She also enjoys time with the apple of the Captain's eye, Twin's mother-in-law, and the First Officer."

"I'm not explaining this right," Cameron said. "It might be more of a fear of losing his symbolic independence than the actual loss of freedom. I find John does not like being told what to do even when he knows it is good for him."

"Like when the girl's twin controls her husband's food intake."

"Yes, John is increasingly difficult in that regard."

River considered Cameron's less than clear explanation which itself was based on John's less than clear explanation of the male of the species hesitation to rush into marriage.

"This shall require considerable thought on the girl's part. Twin has provided the girl with significant data to input into adapting her strategy."

"Just don't push Derek too hard," Cameron advised. "He's stubborn like John."

"The harder the girl pushes, the longer her Derek will make her wait?"

Cameron nodded, reaching for River with both arms. She hugged her friend close. "It will happen. I almost gave up hope of my John making me an honest female."

"But the Twin is married now," River whispered hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal sat staring into the black. Cameron had found no trace of any tracking device or stowaway. _Serenity's_ security officer had even done a space walk in order to physically examine the ship's exterior. Cameron found signs of attempted entry in two different locations but due to the improved locking devices she'd built and installed the party had not been able to gain entry.

Despite her calm exterior, Cameron had told the Captain she was internally on a high alert and would not be shutting down any of her programs until further notice. John had commented to the Captain that Cameron was worried about something. She had resumed her habit of patrolling during rest periods, thinking he was asleep.

"I've already gotten used to having Cameron next to me when I sleep," he told Mal. "She's very cautious when she gets out of our bed, but I wake up after she's gone. I know something is making her suspicious."

In one day they would deliver the legal cargo. A two-day journey to the station to check for mail and pick up a some supplies while they waited for word on the next job.

It could be a trap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal was on edge and it showed. Inara worried something was up, that an Alliance trap or worse awaited them at the plex. She noticed Cameron had hidden more weapons on her person than was normal.

Wanting to enjoy the outing, Inara reminded herself Mal was often on edge, Cameron was a terminatress who lived to protect her new husband, and the rest of the crew was weapon crazy at any given time except for Simon and Kaylee.

Everyone laughed at River as she struggled to take a bite from her Ice Planet. Cameron had successfully taken two bites from John's, prompting him to take it from her.

A stop at the post office for everyone to gather any old fashioned mail they might have received, namely Jayne who occasionally received mail from Ma Cobb. Kaylee had a letter from home and several packages were waiting, parts the sunny mechanic had ordered for herself and Cameron.

On the way back to _Serenity_ the crew stopped for dinner at a decent family restaurant despite Jayne and Mal's complaints. Zoe had ended the discussion by reminding the Captain Emma was in tow and was too young still to be exposed to brawling.

After ordering, everyone encouraged Jayne to read aloud his latest letter from Ma. Jayne agreed with a little coaxing from Sarah and cleared his voice as he opened the dirty envelope. He read in halting spurts, struggling with his limited vocabulary and lower elementary reading skills.

"Dear Son," Jayne began, clearing his throat again.

"Thank you for the money you done sent. It went to good use." He grinned broadly. Praise from his Ma always made him feel good.

His grin disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"You need to write more often. You ain't gotta send money, just write."

Jayne glanced around quickly at the faces of the crew. Not seeing any looks of judgment he continued.

"That pretty little thing River sent me a wave on the cortex. She explained you could do that if you was of a mind to do so."

Jayne paused to glare at River. Her tongue made a lengthy appearance before disappearing. River grinned and leaned on Derek, wrapping her arm around his and clutching to it tightly.

"You…you never told me River had a twin sister." Jayne's eyes snapped up again, his expression shouting he smelled a rat.

"Cameron seems like an odd little thing, all expressionless like she is. That is, until River made Cameron show me her wedding band." Jayne paused, swallowing several times at the mention of the word wedding.

"River done told me," he slowly continued. "That her twin's young man is the nephew of her beau, Derek, who she say's ain't as tall as you but is strong and good with guns like you."

Jayne scratched his head for a moment, pausing from the strain of reading. He continued after a few seconds.

"Cameron done told me Derek is right fer River and she has her eyes set for him."

Jayne fell silent, staring at the letter. Everyone in the crew stared at an embarrassed Derek. River beamed up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, embarrassing Derek even more.

"What?" Jayne shouted. "Why, you little, no good, deceivin' deceiver! Moonbrain, I oughta put you across my knee and paddle you but good!"

River stood and slipped behind Derek, grinning from ear to ear as she did so. Jayne dropped the letter on the table and stood up to pursue River.

"Stop!"

Everyone stopped babbling as Jayne and River froze.

"We're havin' a public night out at a proper establishment with ladies present," Mal informed Jayne and River. "Ain't gonna be no tusslin' amongst the crew. Ain't gonna be no tusslin' at all unless somebody else starts it."

Chastised, River quickly sat down and moved close to Derek who watched her with an irritated expression. John grinned as he watched, knowing River just might get that much needed spanking later that evening. Cameron elbowed him and shook her head, communicating for John to behave.

Jayne stood silently, his face flushed red as he glared at River, the letter lying on the table in front of him.

"Miss Sarah," Mal said in his captainy voice. "It would be mighty shiny if you would finish reading the letter from Ma Cobb. We all like to hear from Jayne's Ma."

Sarah picked up the letter and scanned it, searching for where Jayne had lost his temper. Finding it, Sarah red a few sentences before dropping the letter on the table, her face pale, and her breathing quick.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Simon inquired, rising from his seat.

Sarah looked up first at Jayne who was still staring at River. She then looked at everyone in the group before speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Ma Cobb says we have to be back at the plex three weeks from today."

Everyone started talking at once, creating a din nobody could hear over.

"Silence," Mal said loudly, quieting his crew. "What did you say, Sarah?"

Sarah turned her face towards Mal and spoke slowly.

"Ma Cobb is coming to meet me."


	25. Chapter 25

Word had come from their contact. _Serenity_ was on her way to New Melbourne to pick up cargo and deliver it to Jackson Hole, a new town, just miles away from Serenity Valley.

When Mal had told River the coordinates, the original crew gasped and then fell silent. Zoe picked up Emma and vanished to her quarters. The Captain stormed off to his bunk with Inara right behind.

Sarah looked around at the anxious faces of the original crew. "Would somebody please tell us what's going on? Obviously something bad happened at this Jackson Hole."

"Weren't Jackson Hole, Miss Sarah," Kaylee answered softly. "Twas the Battle of Serenity Valley."

"The Cap'n and Zoe fought for the Independents," Jayne explained. "The Browncoats were defeated at Serenity Valley. The war was pretty much done after that, 'cept for the Dust Devils."

"Unification Day was just a couple of weeks later," Simon added. "In fact, we will likely be in Jackson Hole on Unification Day."

"The Captain will engage in fisticuffs," River's sad voice proclaimed. "Zoe will too. Your Jayne will fight as well, Miss Sarah. It is tradition."

"Has to be done," Jayne said firmly, hoping to avoid conflict with Sarah.

"The Captain does this every Unification Day? Gets into a fight somehow?"

"With Alliance supporters," Simon clarified. "In a bar. It's quite deliberate and my services will be required, though in the past only for sutures and the treatment of contusions. Nothing particularly serious," he finished, hoping to ease Sarah's fears.

"The Alliance is only slightly better than Skynet," Sarah finally said. "Seems like the thing to do, especially if we can profit from it or gain intel."

"John will not participate," Cameron blurted out.

"Whoa, now, I have a say in this," John exclaimed.

Cameron leaned over and rested her head on John's shoulder, taking his hand in hers. She smiled sweetly before speaking. "No, you don't. I out rank you as Ship's Security Officer, who takes input from your wife."

John moaned in exasperation. Sarah frowned at him, letting her son know she agreed with Cameron. "There might be gun play."

"Bet that won't stop you from going," John snapped.

"Somebody has to make sure Jayne makes it back to _Serenity_ so Doc can patch him up," Sarah answered testily.

"It would make better sense if the Captain and Zoe were persuaded to remain on board and get fall down drunk," Simon proposed. "Surely Sarah, you could allow Jayne to increase his alcohol intake for a single event in the name of safety."

"No," Sarah answered. "I'm all for hurting the Alliance and its supporters when possible."

A broad smile spread across Jayne's face. He left to go to his bunk, returning with his gun cleaning kit and extra supplies. Spreading a cloth on the table, Jayne set his sidearm and several others on it, waiting for Sarah to do likewise before taking a seat next to his companion.

The sound of little feet running away in the direction of the cargo bay were heard by all. Kaylee smiled at a puzzled Derek.

"River will be up in the catwalk. Likely she's worried you'll want to go with the Captain. Last time she got in a tussle in a bar like this, River killed a bunch of people and it tipped off the Hands of Blue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron rose up on one elbow and stared at John. It amazed her how John would wake up after a few minutes of her watching him while he slept. Cameron never understood why it irritated him or as he put it, "creeped him out." She was only certain there weren't many things she liked to do more than watch her husband.

After a few minutes of patiently watching, Cameron was rewarded with a grunt of protest from John. Another minute passed and John opened one eye, blinked twice, and rolled over.

"I want to talk," Cameron monotoned.

"I want to sleep," John protested.

"I will only require a few minutes, then you can go back to sleep."

Cameron waited patiently for John to consider his options. In his sleepy state it would take a minute or so for John to recall Cameron would never give up until she got her way. He would have to listen to his wife in order to be left alone.

"You have three minutes," he mumbled, rolling over.

"River is frightened. You need to talk to Derek."

John scratched his nose and closed his eyes.

"River's your area of expertise. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"Derek is your uncle." Cameron waited in silence for John to open at least one eye. He opened his left eye, thought better of it, closed it, and opened his right eye.

"Why do I need to talk to Derek?"

"River is confused as well as frightened."

The right eye closed. John gave up and sat up in their bed and stretched in a vain attempt to touch his toes.

"All right, what's Derek done now?"

"Nothing," Cameron answered in her monotone.

"Nothing? I'm going back to sleep."

John flopped down, grunted, and rolled over. Cameron rolled him over again on his back.

"I still have two minutes."

John sat back up.

"What should Derek have done that he didn't do?"

"River was upset earlier and went up into the catwalks. Derek went to talk to her in an attempt to calm River and offer support and comfort."

With the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Um, sounds like he did the right thing."

"He did not."

Cameron flinched at the sigh that escaped from John.

"He did not address her fears, thus he did not comfort her."

"What is River fearful of? We killed the two Hands of Blue. We aren't going anywhere near Miranda or Reaver space. This job is likely to be no more dangerous than any other, and I have some vivid images in my mind of just how deadly River is."

"That is part of the issue."

"Okay, Cameron. Look, I can't function like this. Spell it out. Males have no capacity to guess what females are thinking and I'm not a reader, not that it would do me any good with you."

"River is fearful of another incident where she could be triggered."

"That's it? I thought she was okay after Miranda."

"She is," Cameron replied. "It doesn't change the fact she thinks about it."

"Your problem, not mine," John answered. "I have too difficult a time with you and you are my responsibility. Now, if you don't mind, please spell out exactly what it is Derek did, or did not do, so I can go back to sleep."

"You are being needlessly difficult, John."

"No, you are being needlessly obtuse in your efforts to communicate."

Cameron considered John's statement, evaluating it from a variety of perspectives before reaching a conclusion.

"Derek has not made any effort to reassure River his intentions are honorable."

Fluffing his pillow, John began rearranging the bedding on his side of the bed. "He's still alive isn't he," John asked.

"Yes."

"Then he has not done anything inappropriate. Thus, Derek has communicated his intentions are honorable and respectful of River's wishes. Three minutes are up."

Cameron yanked John's pillow away before his head could rest on it.

"If I didn't know you were a cybernetic organism," he mumbled, glaring at Cameron. "I would swear you were a human female the way you act sometimes."

"River is fearful Derek has no plan to take her into our family. The thought of something happening to him at the Unification Day bar brawl and they not be wed frightens her."

John yanked his pillow back, held it with both hands and slowly reclined until his head rested on it.

"I amend my earlier statement."

Cameron tilted her head, asking John for clarification without speaking.

"This is not your problem."

"You will talk to Derek then?"

"No. Neither will you. This is THEIR problem."

Cameron nudged John in disapproval.

"I'm going to sleep."

Cameron nudged him a second time.

"After me, River is your closest friend, your human twin. I get that. I get that River has issues dealing with her emotions and controlling them. You are a huge help to River in adapting and controlling her thoughts and emotions so she can function something close to normal."

John rose up on his left elbow and kissed his wife's cheek.

"I admire you for building a friendship like the one you have with River."

"Then help me by talking to Derek."

John flopped down and pulled the bedding up to his chin.

"This is one time you are not going to be involved. River wants to be Derek's mate. She has to deal with him, not you, and not me."

"John…"

"No. We had to learn to deal with all of our problems. They have to do the same. Besides, Derek would only think I was hassling him to get you and River off my back, which would be true. So it's the same as you and River hassling him directly. It will only make him more stubborn and recalcitrant about the entire…relationship thing."

"Your spousal privileges are revoked until further notice," Cameron announced, pushing John several inches away from her.

"Thank you! I'm exhausted from all the sexing," he mumbled. Ignoring the pair of optics boring holes into the back of his head, John was snoring in less than a minute.

Disappointed with the outcome of the exchange and puzzled over why her tactic failed to work, Cameron slipped out of bed and began dressing. She needed time to think and process and patrolling Serenity alone when the ship was quiet helped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was quiet on _Serenity_ as River began her approach for New Melbourne's spaceport at Jackson Hole. Steadying herself, River considered the long talk with Cameron on the subject of Derek. Disappointed John refused to intervene, Cameron had reluctantly agreed with her husband.

It took time and patience on Cameron's part to keep River calm, especially when River took to the catwalks and began climbing about the overhead of the cargo bay. Cameron had insisted River trust that so long as Derek remained interested and treated her with kindness and affection, River would just have to wait.

Waiting never being her strong suit, River had thrown a fit. A fit that got her nowhere. Cameron had just folded her arms and leaned against a bulkhead until River had exhausted herself.

"You don't have to like things the way they are," Cameron had told River. "You do have to accept that things are what they are. If you want things to change, you have to work it out with Derek."

"Men aren't worth the trouble," River had yelled, throwing the nearest objects she could find.

"Then why make such a big deal about it?"

Cameron's parting words had rung in River's ears from that moment forward and still rung as the pilot sat and stared at the surface of New Melbourne.

Tears began to run down her face. Making no attempt to stop her tears or wipe them away, River cried as she piloted _Serenity_ through its initial approach. Buffeting from the atmo would bring the Captain soon. River decided she would confide in him. Cameron could be so stubborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making no effort to hide the sense of disgust the butler felt, he led the short man through the hallways of the nearly finished mansion. His only concession to the man's presence upon leaving him in the finished sitting room was to snatch the battered Bowler hat from the man's hands and take it to the cloakroom.

Badger looked about the finished room in awe, envisioning the day when his ill-gotten gain was sufficient to own a version, his version, of the room where he now stood.

"Ah, Mr. Badger," the lord of the manor exclaimed cheerfully upon entering the room, "do you bring me good tidings?"

"Yes, Lord Atherton. _Serenity_ requested permission to land at the spaceport. It should set down any minute, if may even have already landed."

"Very good, Mr. Badger. Your little scheme seems to be working as planned. Keep me informed." Nervous and unsure of what to do with his hands without his hat to hold on too, Badger bowed and took his leave of his employer.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days had passed and word had yet to arrive about when and where to deliver the clandestine cargo hidden away in _Serenity's_ smuggling bays. With fear of betrayal of their business deal and the impending arrival of Unification Day, tension was building among the crew.

Sarah had been snapping at Jayne for most of the prior evening, provoking a rare display of anger directed at Sarah by the big mercenary. Feeling sheepish still the next morning, Sarah had made her way quietly up to the second shuttle to check on John and Cameron.

Few humans besides Sarah had developed the stealth necessary to approach a Terminator undetected. Always practicing the skill around Cameron, it had become something of a game for the two females now that both possessed a greater sense of security living aboard _Serenity_.

Surprised to find the door to the shuttle unlocked, Sarah made a mental note to chastise the lovebirds about the breech in security. Skynet or not, the pair were valuable to a wide range of unsavory customers in the 'verse and security was still a first and foremost matter.

Easing into the shuttle silently, Sarah allowed the door to remain open. Before the Connor family matriarch laid her son sleeping. Next to him was Cameron, eyes closed indicating she was likely in a maintenance mode, running diagnostics and self-repair programs. Her head rested on John's chest, allowing Cameron's long brown hair to cascade in all directions.

Sarah stood and watched as John's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Cameron lay completely motionless, clutching bedding over her chest as a single bare leg protruded by the edge of the bed. The mother's heart inside Sarah warmed at the sight of the two as each lay next to the other, both in their own version of deep sleep.

A soft hiss escaped Sarah's lips. Cameron's head jerked and seconds later her eyelids opened. Slowly Cameron's expression changed from one of empty bliss to a frown as she focused on Sarah.

In a low, soft voice, Cameron spoke. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About, oh, I'd say two or three minutes."

Cameron sat up, allowing the blankets to fall from her chest as she looked around the couple's living quarters. Noticing a basket of clean clothes Cameron had not yet put away, Sarah picked up a lacey purple bra and cleared her throat.

"You might want to put this on, at least it's clean." With a smooth motion Sarah tossed Cameron the undergarment. Without blinking, Cameron caught her bra and slipped it on. She stood up from the bed, causing Sarah to look away. In her typical manner, Cameron strolled over to the clean laundry and selected the matching panties and slipped them on.

Sarah watched as her daughter-in-law quickly pulled on pants, a crop top, socks, and her steel plated boots, completing the entire process without making a sound.

"Do you always sleep like that?"

Cameron looked at Sarah with a surprised expression on her face.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head no. "I thought I had you trained to always wear clothes around my son."

"But I'm John's wife now," Cameron protested quietly. "He likes for me to recline next to him in that manner while he sleeps, especially if I'm due for a maintenance cycle."

"It's okay," Sarah answered. "I'm just a prude when it comes to my son. We need to go. The Captain wants to talk to you."

As the younger female made her way to the door Sarah smiled. "You're slipping, Tin Miss." Cameron tilted her head to question Sarah without speaking. "You didn't put up the laundry. That's not like you."

"John sexed me," Cameron answered nonchalantly. "I have priorities, Sarah. The laundry could wait." Slipping through the door of the shuttle a grin appeared on Cameron's face, delighted with the expression on Sarah's face, a mixture of shock and disgust.

Minutes after the two Connor females departed, John stirred and felt for his wife next to him. Not feeling Cameron, John did the next best thing and grabbed her pillow and took a deep breath before falling asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal walked around the dinner table, thinking while he looked at his expectant crew.

"Cameron has already been to the drop site. This appears to be a set up."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it, Cap'n? I'm plum tired of gettin' shot at, you know? Walkin' into ambushes is way past old."

"Do you have any idea who is behind this?" Sarah asked, taking Jayne's hand beneath the table. "The client? Somebody else?"

"Cameron didn't pick up any clues, but she downloaded the video of the site. I want everyone to watch it, see what you can pick up."

Zoe shifted Emma from one leg to the other and asked, "What do plan on us doing, Captain?"

"We're getting paid, one way or the other. We transported the cargo. It will be delivered on time. Either we get paid in cashy money, or we take our payment in flesh and confiscated cargo."

Mal noted his crew nodded approvingly, except for Simon who he'd come to accept didn't view anything likely to cause injury to the crew in a positive light. Even Inara seemed to agree.

"Jayne, you and Derek are going to go and scout for sniping nests now. Take a radio with you and report back. John, I want you to sit down with Cameron and go over every square millimeter of Cameron's video. I want to know everything. Every possible ambush and every possible advantage we can gain."

Expectant faces stared up at Mal, giving him pause. His crew relied on his judgment, as bad as it was at times, to keep them all safe. Now, the crew was larger and included a small child. In the back of his mind he realized Inara had a point. This was no longer all fun and games. Too much was at stake.

Mal could no longer wander in the forest alone.

"Sarah, take River with you. Snoop around in the local watering holes. See what you can pick up. Whose crew is dirt side, what cons are being worked, are there any Alliance or local lawmen snooping around."

The hard choices had to be made, who remained behind and who would be at greater risk. Zoe wouldn't like it.

"Miss Kaylee, I want Serenity to be ready to break atmo at any moment and to do it at maximum velocity. Simon, I hope we all walk away unharmed, but I want the clinic ready for anything, especially trauma."

Simon nodded and rubbed Kaylee on the back, her cheerful smile gone as she considered the prospect of her crewmates winding up on her Simon's table, under the knife.

"Zoe, you are going to stay behind. With Cameron gone, I need to have a gun I can rely on to make sure we have a boat to fallback to."

"Captain, you know this isn't right," Zoe protested.

"Odds are we'll have to break atmo in a hurry. One or more of us will be injured. I need to know _Serenity_ is under our control, ready to go, and Doc has everything he needs." Mal looked hard at Zoe. "I ain't gonna be responsible for my First Officer's child not having a ma too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Badger entered the bar, strolled jauntily to the corner of the bar, and sat down. He ordered a beer and waited for the bar tender to serve him. Tipping his hat, Badger smiled at the pretty woman in an effort to get her to talk to him. She smiled and wiped down the surface of the bar before walking to the middle of the bar to wait for the next customer order.

Not to be deterred, Badger tipped his hat and took a long pull from his cold beer. The crime boss didn't notice Sarah and River slip into a booth in a dark corner at the front of the establishment.

"Is that Badger?"

River frowned. "A petty thief with illusions of grandeur he is, not the ferocious animal whose name he bears."

Sarah watched the crime boss take another sip of his beer.

"See if you can read him."

"The little narcissist is thinking thoughts he shouldn't be."

"About the bar maid," Sarah replied, her nose curled up in disgust.

"A dirty little mind for a dirty little man," River answered, confirming Sarah's suspicions.

After several attempts to strike up a conversation with the barmaid, Badger pulled out his money clip and displayed a huge wad of credit notes. Having finally gotten the barmaid's attention, he paid for his drink with a large note and tipped the woman the change. She smiled and flirted with Badger until another customer arrived.

"The petty thief thinks he has made progress with the cute bar maid," River whispered. "Now he is thinking about the money he is going to be paid for the scheme he arranged."

"A lot of money?"

"A lot of money," River answered.

Sarah stared at the crew's sometimes business partner and other times nemesis. Without realizing it, Sarah's hand went to the Glock inside her jacket.

"Mother Sarah, no," River whispered. "If the Badger was to lose his fur in a trap, we would not know if he is the feeble mastermind of the plan we suspect."

"He needs killing. It would make life easier," Sarah grumbled.

"Let me deal with this. The girl knows what Badger likes."

"Uh, I don't think so young lady," Sarah snapped. "Derek may be slow and uncommunicative about his feelings, but I can promise you this, throwing yourself at Badger is not something he would tolerate."

River stood up, adjusted her skirt, and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Derek has nothing to fear. If what is to belong to John's Uncle is touched, I will break the hand that touches. Twin has taught me a few things about leverage."

As River walked off towards the bar, she glanced back at Sarah over her shoulder. "A good slap always communicates the message effectively as well."

Worried, Sarah pulled the Glock from its holster and laid it on the seat next to her. River wound her way through the tables, swaying her hips as she approached the end of the bar. Badger sat and stared, his mouth hanging open as he took in the show River was putting on for his benefit.

"Hello, Badger," River purred, running her fingers along Badger's coat sleeve. She sat down on the stool next to Badger, her skirt falling well up her thigh, exposing the skin of her long leg.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Reynolds little pilot," Badger replied. "Here to finish a job?"

"No. I'm done with _Serenity_. My Twin and I are looking for work elsewhere. We're tired of being paid almost nothing. Between my piloting skills and Twin's fighting ability, we should bring top credit for the right organization. Besides," River smiled, leaning in close to Badger. "We are so easy on the eyes. That should bring another ten percent of a cut to each of us."

"Well, now," Badger replied, pushing the rim of his Bowler back high on his forehead. "I've always felt Captain Reynolds was a cheapskate. If you and your lovely twin were to work in my organization, you'd get your due and a nice bonus with your cut of a job."

"Ummm," River purred. "I like the way your mind thinks."

"You do now?" Badger answered, the leer on his face growing larger.

"What?!" River exclaimed. "How dare you! You dirty little man, such a filthy mind! I am NOT that kind of girl!"

River stood up and stepped into the slap, rotated her hips, and used her entire upper body to generate force. The blow landed square on Badger's left cheek, knocking his hat off. River reached for the half empty beer mug and poured the remaining contents over Badger's head.

Tossing the mug onto the bar, River stepped away from Badger and made a show of adjusting her skirts in an effort to protect her modesty. With a loud "humph," River turned on her heel and with nose in the air marched towards the exit.

Laughter broke out among the assorted patrons as Badger glared at first one customer then another.

Sarah slipped out once Badger started threatening a man of similar stature, asking the patron just what it was he was looking at. Outside, River stood waiting.

"It's Badger."

"You're certain?"

"As soon as he saw my bare knee when I crossed my legs his mind went to how much it would cost to, well you know."

"And that made him think of the job?"

River nodded, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Please don't tell Derek."

"I won't," Sarah promised. "But you have to promise me not to do that again."

"No need. The girl will skin the Badger herself."


	27. Chapter 27

Mal stood at the top of the stairs to the cargo bay and grimaced. The noise was painfully loud. Down below, Kaylee was grinding away on a piece of steel she'd welded onto the Mule just in front of the passenger seat. Cameron was welding on a large sheet of what looked like armored plate. In the far back of the mule, Jayne was grinding on a tubular piece of steel while Derek stood watching with a caliper in his hands. All four wore tinted protective goggles.

"Would somebody please, in understandable English, tell me what has happened to my mule?"

All four crewmembers spoke at once, producing nothing more than gibberish.

"Stop," Mal shouted, raising his hand for silence. "Cameron?"

"We are installing an armored drop shield to protect the driver and passenger riding shotgun. When merely driving about, the shield will act as a roof, shielding the occupants of the first two seats from the sun. When the mule goes into action, the shield will fold down over the bulletproof glass we're going to install as a regular windshield, affording John and whomever is riding shotgun considerably more protection."

"This here is a machine gun mount, Mal," Jayne bellowed, grinning from ear to ear. "Show the Capt 'n, Derek."

Derek bent over and reappeared holding a squad machine gun, the type of which Mal had never seen before.

With a giddy tone, Jayne spoke even louder. "It's a real, real I say, Mal, Old Earth, 1943, German MG-42 machine gun. Mal, it has a sustained rate of fire of 1800 rounds per minute!"

"Jayne, where did you get that? You been thieve'n and not told me?"

"No, Mal, this here beauty belongs to Derek. I tried to trade fer it, but I ain't got nothin' Derek will take for this beauty!"

"Derek?"

"It's one of the weapons we stashed in the cache before we jumped."

"Why haven't I seen it before now?"

"Captain, Sarah is not very forthcoming about weapon inventory," Derek answered.

"Why not," Mal demanded, having forgotten about the unauthorized modification to his mule.

"Because the element of strategic and tactical surprise was often the only chance we had for survival, Captain. Sarah has a hard time changing certain habits," Cameron explained in her monotone. "Holding back information concerning weapons or tactics is one of those habits. We would be dead, myself included, were it not for Sarah's caution."

"Well has Mother Sarah got any other surprises hidden away?" Mal demanded loudly.

"Not too many," Sarah said.

Mal turned around to find Sarah looking down at him from the top of the stairs, hands on her hips, and the "don't mess with me" expression that gave even Cameron pause.

"I make no apologies, Captain. To be honest, once we were accepted on _Serenity_ , I simply didn't think about it. We weren't hiding anything from you."

"I believe that ain't nothin' more than semantics, Sarah." Mal matched Sarah's glare with an equally scary one of his own. "I don't like surprises like this on my boat."

"Do you know how many weapons Jayne has?"

"What's that got to do with anything, Sarah? Answer my question."

"No. Not until you tell me how many weapons Jayne has?"

Mal stood open mouthed, growing more irritated by the second as Inara arrived on the catwalk, standing behind Sarah.

"A bunch," Mal finally replied.

Sarah laughed. "He has fifty-two total weapons. How many weapons does Zoe have?"

"Three or four."

"Eleven firearms," Sarah answered, moving her hands from her hips as she folded her arms across her chest.

Mal stared back at Sarah in disbelief.

"How many does Inara have?"

"That I know," Mal snapped back. "Three. One modified Luger and two jeweled daggers."

Inara sighed and shook her head. "Mal, I have nine weapons in all. Three pistols and six bladed weapons."

"You don't want to know how many weapons Cameron has," Sarah informed the Captain. "Nor do you want to know how many River has tucked away aboard _Serenity_."

"Cameron," Mal said, turning to look at the cyborg. "How many total weapons are on board my boat?"

"Do you want to know how many firearms, bladed weapons, explosives, chemical weapons, electronic…"

"Never mind," Mal informed Cameron. "Do you have an exact count of the weapons on board?"

"Yes. I am even aware of the weapons you have hidden and the tiny pistol Simon has acquired and keeps in his quarters. I have a complete, detailed inventory."

"Good," Mal muttered, seeing a way out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. "So long as my security officer knows, then it's not an issue."

Sarah stepped out of the way as Mal climbed the stairs and left the cargo bay. Inara smiled and shrugged at the crew working on the mule and left to follow Mal.

"Looks good," Sarah commented from above. "Much safer than before."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon watched Sarah, Jayne, and Derek leave on foot. In an hour, John would drive the Captain, River, and Cameron to deliver the cargo. Inara had departed quietly a full three hours earlier, dressed in her Companion finery. Zoe was busy trying to get Emma settled down for a nap, a difficult task at the best of times. Emma seemed to senses something was out of the ordinary and had seen fit to start a crying jag.

"It's gonna be okay, Simon."

The ships doctor looked over at Kaylee. He loved the fact Kaylee always tried to be positive and upbeat, even in trying circumstances.

"It ain't like we're trapped and Reavers are fixin' to attack."

Unable to resist, Simon laughed at the memory of the crew's near death at the hands of the cannibalistic madmen.

"I even recall I finally got sexed," Kaylee teased. "If it would help you worry less, I'm willing to lift the moratorium this one time."

Ever unable to say the right thing, Simon opened his mouth to speak and stopped. Kaylee didn't wait for him to say something stupid and ruin her mood. Smiling sweetly, Kaylee took Simon by his hand, placed a finger to her lips to tell him not to speak, and led him away to her bunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a pleasant setting, ideal for a picnic or for a family outing. Quiet with fresh air, green grass, and oak trees offering shade, the park was ideal for a gathering.

Except for the fact there was nobody present.

Inara strolled about, twirling her parasol and examining the flowers and other plant life in the park. Birds sang and rodents similar to Earth squirrels ran about and climbed the trees, barking to one another as they played and hunted for nuts to eat or bury.

Pressing the tiny button Cameron had installed in the grip of the parasol, Inara smiled to nobody in particular and spoke softly.

"There is nobody here. I sense a trap."

Spotting a bench near a clear pond, Inara made her way over and in typical ladylike fashion seated herself.

"It is a beautiful day," she informed the crew.

Glancing around from her seat, Inara tried to determine the positions Jayne and Derek would take as snipers. Somewhere nearby, Sarah would be hidden, brandishing her assault rifle or shotgun. Probably both, Inara decided, thankful her former rival would be present.

Sarah's compulsively overprotective nature had its strong points in situations such as the one Inara found herself in. Thankful Jayne seemed to have garnered Sarah's interests, the Companion felt more confident about her Mal's chances of survival. Family was everything to Sarah. John would be present with Mal, increasing Sarah's violent tendencies even further. Crew was family aboard _Serenity_. Not only would John and Mal be in danger, so would Sarah's daughter-in-law, Cameron's closest friend, Sarah's own Jayne, and John's uncle, Derek.

Inara made a mental note not to do anything to irritate Sarah until the entire crew was aboard _Serenity_ and the ship had broken atmo.

Without warning, the singing of the birds and the barking of the rodents came to a halt. As the silence spread, a sense of dread came over Inara. Glancing about she noted the rodents had all returned to the trees and were looking off in the distance while the birds had vanished.

Something, or someone, was approaching and the wildlife sensed danger.

In the distance, Inara noticed a large group of men approaching. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and retrieved her opera glasses from the tiny purse she carried. Smiling at the enhanced optics Cameron had installed, replacing the former set, Inara zeroed in on the group.

For a second time she pressed the transmit button on her parasol. "Seventeen, eighteen," the companion counted softly. "There's Badger, just like River and Sarah predicted, twenty-two, and one more. I see twenty-three total."

A final adjustment to the optics for one more look before returning the device to her purse, Inara zeroed in on the unidentified male, presuming he would be Badger's client.

Alarmed, Inara reached up her skirt and removed the pistol from her thigh holster, placing it on the bench beside herself.

"Mal, don't come. Badger's client is Atherton."


	28. Chapter 28

"Who is Atherton," Cameron shouted from the rear of the mule.

"Nobody of importance," Mal shouted in return. "If he is the one who owes us for the delivery he is going to pay."

River leaned close to Cameron as the mule bounced along and whispered a brief explanation.

"You should dismount from the mule and remain behind," Cameron suggested. "There is no need to engage with a man you have already defeated."

"Sure there is," Mal answered. "Inara's there. I won't allow him to dishonor her."

River just shrugged. Cameron accepted the explanation and shrugged in return. The pair looked at each other and mouthed the same word in silence. "Men."

Bending over in the bouncing mule, Cameron lifted up the MG-42 and attached it to the new gun mount. River opened up a box of ammunition, extracted a belt, and fed it into the machine gun. Cameron worked the bolt and checked the weapon. Opening her backpack, River extracted her short handled battle-axe and a new Bowie knife Cameron had made for her. After setting her bladed weapons on the deck, River hiked up her skirt to check the pair of Glocks from Cameron's personal arsenal.

"The girl is ready to enter combat," River announced.

Cameron adjusted her vision, changing the imaging of her left eye to infrared. "Twin is ready," she announced. "John, when the gunfire starts, lower your new shield and stay in the mule."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shivering from the cold, Sarah moved a few inches closer to dry land, working to free her boots from the clinging mud of the pond. Mere feet in front of her lay the weapon of her choice, a Benneli Combat Shot Gun. Fully loaded, safety free, one in the chamber, and the pump action already worked.

She had a good view of Inara and felt for the companion. The message about somebody named Atherton had come through as clearly as all the other messages Sarah had picked up in her earpiece. Whoever this Atherton was, Inara had promptly gone from relaxed but energized, to tense and frightened.

Clearly, the crew had a past with this man. Even worse, the Captain had a past with this man. John was sitting next to the Captain in the mule.

Badger and his crew were in plain view now, prompting Sarah to carefully part the reeds and move further out of the marsh on the edge of the pond. Two minutes of careful movement allowed Sarah to obtain her weapon. Touching it and taking in the smell of metal and gun oil relaxed her, allowing Sarah to regain control of her heart rate and breathing. Scanning the approaching group, Sarah had to fight her rising sense of disgust.

Badger's men were bunched too closely together, making them easy targets for Cameron and the MG-42. The snipers who had just taken position were easy to spot. Sarah ignored them, counting on Jayne and Derek to handle them as soon as the fighting started. There would be others, hidden where she couldn't see them.

A quick count of the opposition and Sarah concluded she was going to have to politely talk Inara into a few lessons about observation in a tactical situation, both rural and urban. There were easily 40 or more men present, not the 20+ Inara had reported.

Walking next to Badger was a tall, well-dressed, handsome man. His air of arrogance and superiority convinced Sarah this had to be the Atherton of whom Inara had warned. Spotting the man for the first time convinced Sarah if the Captain had not clashed with him, she would have.

Sarah was also certain Inara was the source of the conflict. Whatever the outcome of the initial fight had been, neither man would let it go. Inara would bring that out in a man.

Towering over Badger, Atherton walked at an easy, deliberate pace. In his right hand was an ornate walking cane. Sarah wished Cameron were with her. Tin Miss would have no problem confirming what Sarah suspected. The cane was used as such. Atherton had an old injury that made walking slightly difficult for him. Sarah also suspected it doubled as a sword.

Mosquito like insects began to buzz about Sarah, making the task of waiting for the fight to start more difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne knew the Captain would have his hide if he took Atherton out on the first shot. It was also not his job. He'd spotted three of Badger's men take up position in pushes or behind a rock. Derek undoubtedly had spotted others as well in the ground he was to provide cover for.

It wouldn't do for Sarah, or any of the crew, to take a round because he'd not taken out the threats.

"Now, Vera, don't be jealous," Jayne whispered. "You know how I feel about you. But we gotta keep Sarah and the rest safe. It's our duty."

Stroking the rifle gently, Jayne thumbed the safety off. With more patience than usual, the big mercenary checked the wind and distance of the sniper he'd decided would die first. Lining up the shot, Jayne began slowing his breathing down, relaxing to allow his heart rate to slow as well.

"It's okay, Vera. Sarah likes you," he promised, settling in to wait for his first kill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek rehearsed the order of kills. Five total shots that would have to be made quickly. He suspected there were other henchmen, either Badger's or this Atherton's, hidden about in his kill zone. But snipers were a different animal. They could reach out and kill from a distance.

With the first crack of a gunshot, the snipers could drop all of the _Serenity_ crew they could line up a shot for. He'd seen the damage Vera could do. Not even Cameron would be immune to the larger bore sniper weapons.

He shivered at the thought. If one of those could seriously damage Cameron, it would kill River. Derek knew River was not one to fight from a distance with guns. Once the bloodlust descended on River, she'd not be able to control the urge to use her bladed weapons.

River was a handful and she confused him on a good day. Cameron's twin had also made it abundantly clear she loved him. Loved him in a way Jesse hadn't. There was no deception in River's feelings for him and Derek realized it as he watched the mule bleed off speed as it made its final approach to the rendezvous.

Like Jayne, Derek felt a sense of dreaded urgency to protect River. River and the rest of the crew, even, he realized, Cameron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara could take it no longer. She fanned herself and stood up, sneaking a quick glance underneath the canopy of her parasol, making certain the small pistol was not going to fall from it's tiny holster.

"Why Atherton! What a surprise to see you here."

Screwing her face up in distaste, Inara cast a glance at Badger. "With Badger no less. I would never have expected you to keep company with the likes of a petty thief of his class."

Bristling from the insult, Badger started to hurl back one of his own. Atherton stopped Badger with a raised hand. He glared at Inara for a moment, and then smiled, sending chills down Inara's spine.

If things did not go the way of _Serenity's_ crew, Inara's virtue, such that it was, would not remain intact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, you be ready to clear out of here. Let's hope Badger's greed will outweigh Atherton's desire for revenge."

"Captain, if they open up, I'm not going anywhere. We might have wounded. Inara's exposed. Mom is not going to remain hidden."

"That's all well and good, son," Mal told John. "But if I say get, it's an order. Do you understand?"

John locked eyes with the Captain. He got the message.

"Yes, sir."

Dust circled the mule as John brought it to a halt. He let the engine idle and thumbed the two safety catches off the roof that doubled as an armored shield. He knew better than to look back. It could only distract Cameron and he didn't want that.

Mal climbed down from the mule and strolled slowly to greet the waiting Badger and Atherton.

"Been awhile, Atherton," Mal said in greeting. "Badger."

"Captain," the little thief replied.

"Big welcoming party," Mal observed nonchalantly.

"Precautions, Captain," Badger replied. "This is a valuable cargo."

"Indeed," Mal answered. "Which of course is why we're all here. You to take possession of your cargo. Me and mine to get paid."

"Connor," Mal bellowed. "You and your missus bring that crate over here."

It took several minutes to maneuver the heavy cargo crate out of the mule, even with the help of the crane. Cameron pushed John gently in the direction of the mule while taking a position next to the Captain.

His heart in his throat, John climbed back into the mule, taking position next to River at the machine gun. Cameron planned to step in front of any bullets meant for Mal, like she had done for him so many times before. This time, it wasn't his protector taking a bullet. It was his wife. To try and talk her out of it was pointless and John knew it.

Mal moved next to the crate and stared first at Badger and then Atherton. "I don't care who pays, but pay up. Cashy money as agreed."

Atherton glanced at Mal and then Inara, a leering spreading across his face. "It is you, and Inara, who will pay me, Reynolds."

"That's Captain Reynolds, to you," Mal spit back.

With a flick of his wrist, Atherton unsheathed his sword from his cane. Cameron stepped between the disgraced nobleman and the Captain and collapsed. Cameron violently twisted her upper torso as if something had slammed into her. The sound of the shot arrived as Cameron fell hard to the ground, her left arm nearly severed at the shoulder joint from the large caliber round's impact.

Her mouth opened and closed several times like a fish out of water before Cameron began to convulse. John leaped from the mule, rushing to his wife's side. Injury aside, John knew he couldn't allow anyone to see Cameron shutdown. To do so would reveal her true nature.

Atherton's blade slashed quickly, slicing Mal's hand and relieving him of his pistol as he drew. All three men dropped to the ground instinctively as the sound of tearing cloth ripped through the air as River mowed down the eight henchmen behind Badger.

Shots rang out from everywhere as snipers opened fire. First one and then another body would tumble from behind a bush or a rock as Jayne and Derek systematically eliminated their targets.

Armed mercenaries rushed towards Mal, spread out in a disciplined formation, firing in short bursts to suppress any support Mal might have. River abandoned the MG-42 to help John lift Cameron's heavy and lifeless body into the mule.

Sarah emerged from the marsh, moving at a steady pace towards the mercenaries, working the pump action of her Bennelli, taking out one merc after another. Finished with the snipers, Jayne and Derek rained down on the mercenaries, thinning their ranks quickly.

Spotting Sarah through the smoke filled air, one of the mercenaries lobbed a grenade in her direction. Spotting it too late, Sarah dove for cover. Shrapnel ripped through the cloth on her back, tearing into the flesh and muscle. Grinning at his handiwork, the mercenary didn't spot Jayne as Vera barked, sending a round through the offending killer's head.

Badger rose and charged Mal, spewing unintelligible curses at the Captain. Kicking Mal, Badger fumbled to draw his pistol. River stood atop the armored shield, bladed weapon in each hand and leapt towards the thief. Using the axe in her left hand, River stuck a blow to Badger's sidearm, severing the barrel from the weapon. With her Bowie knife, she slashed across the criminal's chest, laying him open from his right shoulder to the bottom of his ribs on his left side. A spinning kick to the jaw sent Badger flying backwards, landing in a heap near a boulder.

River turned to face Atherton, bladed weapon in each hand. Calmly, Atherton moved his blade quickly, disarming River. Leaving himself open, River kicked Atherton in the sternum twice, knocking the man on his back. Pausing to recover her Bowie knife, a bullet grazed River's skull, knocking her down and on her back. With eyes wide open, she stared vacantly into the sky as blood streamed from the head wound.

Mal spotted River's body and screamed. Diving over to cover her body with his, he felt a hard blow strike his butt, followed by the burning sensation of the bullet's heating dissipating through his flesh.

"River! River!"

Not getting a response, Mal pressed his ear to the blue fabric of the dress and listened. Despite the roar of gunfire and the screams of the wounded and dying, Mal heard River's heartbeat, strong and steady. Pushing up on his elbows, the Captain looked into River's blank eyes. Knowing she was somewhere else in a nightmare world only she could see, he closed River's eyes and dragged her to the mule.

"John, help me. River's been hit."

Bullet's ricocheted off the side of the mule as Mal struggled to stand up. Grabbing River under both arms, he lifted the unconscious young woman as high as he could. John grabbed River and fell backwards, pulling River over the side.

"This is hardly surprising," a masculine voice behind Mal announced. "A two-bit common thief such as yourself can't help it, I suppose."

Turning slowly, Mal stared at the tip of Atherton's blade.

"You really don't know me," Mal growled. "I do a job, I get paid. It's that simple. I delivered the cargo, now I get paid."

Atherton waved the tip of his blade, laughing as Mal's eyes followed the tip of the weapon.

"Paid, yes, indeed, Reynolds. You'll get paid. You'll get precisely what's coming to you."

"Oh, so you have the money on you then?"

The smile on Atherton's face disappeared.

"I was referring to the fact I am going to run you through with my blade. You escaped justice when we last dueled. You won't this time."

Mal shook his head in mock disappointment.

"So, you're telling me you aren't good for the money then, Atherton? I'm going to have to let the people I do business know you're not a stand up guy."

"You'll do no such thing. You'll be dead." The broad leer returned to his countenance as Atherton laughed lustily. "I do want you to know this, Inara will pay for her disobedience in my bed tonight. I will teach her a lesson that she will never forget."

"You rich noblemen should just kill folk like me," Mal told Atherton. "It would save you so much trouble if you would just get to the killin' and not do any talkin'."

The unmistakable sound of a pump action shotgun, the universal signal, understood in all languages and cultures throughout the 'verse, was the only warning Atherton got.

Before he could lunge and pierce Mal's chest, the shotgun went off, blasting his lower right leg, sending flesh and bone flying in a cloud of pink mist.

Mal looked down at his legs and shook his head.

"Sarah, I'm going to have to get rid of these pants now." He looked up at the Connor matriarch, lying on her abdomen. "But I thank you just the same." Mal's eyes rolled up in his head just before he collapsed.

"Mom?" John called from the mule. "You okay?"

"I've been hit worse. Simon can take care of the girls and the Captain first."

Inara came running up, tears streaming down her face. The companion screamed, dropping her parasol and purse before throwing herself down on the ground next to Mal.

"He's okay," Sarah groaned. "Took a round in the butt. The blood and gore is from Atherton. We need to get the Captain and the girls to Simon."

Inara grabbed her parasol and removed the tiny pistol. Standing up, she glanced about, ducking at the sound of a single bullet passing overhead. In the distance Vera's bark could be heard followed by a single, short scream as the last of the attackers felt Jayne's deadly touch.

"I had to, Inara," Atherton groaned. "He humiliated me. A gentleman cannot live with such a stain on his character."

Inara worked the action on the pistol, chambering a round.

"I only said those things about you to goad the captain."

"You meant them," was Inara's chilling response. "I humiliated you as well."

Atherton shrugged. "Then you understand you had to pay for what you did. Pay for it in my bed."

"Mal got himself in this mess by trying to protect my honor." Inara met Atherton's eyes. The coldness he found there frightened him.

"I was angry with him," the companion recalled. "Angry for so many reasons. The reason that angered me the most is the very one I would not admit to myself."

The dying nobleman laughed. "So, now you admit, you are nothing but a common whore."

The bark of the pistol was only slightly louder than the bark of the rodent's Inara had been so amused watching earlier. She watched the tiny trickle of dark blood emerge from the wound in the middle of the dead man's forehead.

Sarah's touch made Inara flinch. "We need to help John get the Captain in the mule. The girls are seriously wounded."

"He's right you know."

Puzzled, Sarah stopped shuffling towards Mal's body. "What are you talking about?"

"I was angry with Mal. Because Atherton did make me feel like a cheap whore at that gala. It hurt that Mal defended my honor, for at that moment, I wasn't worth defending."

Inara burst into tears, dropping the pistol. Clutching her abdomen, she fell to the ground.

"We have to go. The authorities will be here soon."

"Just go," Inara sobbed.

"No," Sarah snapped. She bent over and collected the Captain and Inara's weapons. Sarah helped John lift the Captain into the mule. Derek and Jayne came running up, carrying their weapons.

"Get the crate, store it in the mule."

Without questioning Sarah's order, the pair did as they were told. "Now, go. Ride back with John and provide cover. I will get there as soon as I can."

"Mom, your wounded," John protested.

"Inara will help me, now go!"

John didn't question his mother. His fears for Cameron prevented him from fighting with her. With Jayne and Derek hanging on the back, he turned the mule and departed in the direction of _Serenity_.

Inara watched as Sarah hobbled over to Atherton's body. "What are you doing?"

"We do a job, we get paid."

"Let me help," Inara answered. She scurried to Sarah's side and knelt down. In seconds Inara had relieved Atherton's corpse of his wallet, a pouch filled with gold and platinum coins, and a credit tube. "John will have to hack this." She searched a few more pockets, finding a thick wad of bills held by a gold money clip.

"One more place left to look," Inara announced after removing the dead man's jewelry and watch. She pulled off both shoes and laughed. Holding up new, crisp, bills, Inara shook her head.

"Atherton was so insecure he kept 10,000 credit notes, new from a bank, in his shoes to make certain he was never without an appropriate amount of money."

Sarah tried to speak but could only shake her head. Finally, she croaked out, "how much was in his shoes?"

"Twenty bills at 10,000 credits each."

"Let's go," Sarah ordered. Inara scooped up her possessions and took Sarah by the arm, letting the wounded woman lean against her.

"You look a fright," Inara teased, hoping to lighten Sarah's mood.

"You would too if you'd been waiting in that marsh."

Inara smiled as the tears returned. "You saved Mal."

"Of course. He's my Captain. He took my family in."

"When Simon's done treating your wounds, come up to my shuttle and I'll take care of your hair. We'll do our nails, drink some wine, and try to forget about this nightmare."

"Only when the girls and the Captain are okay. Then I'll take you up on that offer," Sarah promised.

In the distance, bloody and bruised, Badger watched the two women struggle to leave the area. He coughed, wincing at the pain the simple act caused.

"Malcolm Reynolds, you most certainly have a stick up your peegou. A stick I shall see yanked out before I die."


	29. Chapter 29

In the distance Simon could see the telltale cloud of dust.

He raised his voice so Kaylee and Zoe could hear him from where they sat in the cargo bay. Simon clutched his medical bag tightly and waited. Zoe emerged with Emma on one hip and her modified Winchester in the other hand. Kaylee tiptoed out to watch the mule approach.

"They're comin' awful fast," Kaylee observed.

"Be ready to help," Simon warned. "I don't see Sarah and Inara. This is not a good sign."

Simon jumped out of the way as John steered the mule into a circular approach in order to drive directly into the cargo bay. Kaylee and Zoe likewise moved to the side. John gunned the engine and slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing both Jayne and Derek from the back of the mule.

Before the engine stopped, Simon had climbed up into the back of the mule. He stopped a look of horror on his face.

"Mei mei," her cried, leaning down quickly to check River's vitals. Relieved she was alive, Simon sat up on his knees and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself.

"Probably concussed from the head wound. Jayne, Derek, please take River to the infirmary. Be careful."

Simon stopped with another look of horror on his face upon seeing the gaping wound in Cameron's shoulder, her coltan steel endoskeleton exposed, the flesh ripped away.

"John, is…"

"She shut down. It's a self-defense mechanism. Cameron's still there. It slows the blood loss and prevents any systems damage beyond what she's already suffered. Check the Captain first."

Simon nodded and moved on to Captain Reynolds. "He took a round in the butt," John announced. "I wouldn't be surprised if you find some wounds in his legs with fragments of bone in them."

"He's in shock, blood loss," Simon said aloud. "And yes, John, nothing surprises me much with the crew anymore."

"Doc, need anymore help?" Simon glanced at Jayne and saw the panic and worry in his eyes.

"Get the Captain to the infirmary then comeback for Cameron. Once she's off loaded, you can return for Sarah and Inara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's stop and sit, Inara."

"Sarah, we have to keep moving. Serenity needs to get off world as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but that's the mule in the distance. No need to walk anymore."

A sigh of relief escaped Inara as she sagged to the ground. Sarah eased down beside the companion.

"Before the men get here," Sarah began. "Please don't tell Mal what I said," Inara pleaded. "The part about my honor and Atherton."

Sarah smiled. "I hadn't planned on it."

Inara nodded and stared at the mule, wishing it to speed up.

"Thank you for helping me get this far," Sarah whispered hoarsely. "I'm not quite as tough as I used to be. Don't tell John or Jayne I said that."

"It's a deal," Inara whispered back.

Dirt and rocks flew at the two women as John brought the mule to a sudden stop. Jayne and Kaylee jumped out while Zoe manned the MG-42, scanning for any possible threat.

"You okay, Miss Sarah," Jayne blurted out.

"I've been better," she answered, smiling as the big man reached to pick he up. "Be careful, I've got a back full of shrapnel."

Jayne leaned Sarah forward onto his shoulder and stood up. He clutched Sarah's hips and hurried towards the mule. Zoe reached down and took Sarah under her arms and eased her fellow warrior woman up and into the mule.

"Let me lie down on my stomach," Sarah groaned.

"'Nara, you look a mess," Kaylee declared as she offered Inara a hand. Taking the hand, Inara pulled herself up and hobbled towards the mule. In a hurry to get Sarah back to _Serenity_ so Simon could take care of Sarah, Jayne grabbed Inara's bottom with both hands and boosted her up and over the side of the mule. Kaylee received the same treatment and Jayne shouted for John to go as he grabbed the side of the mule. Zoe pulled Jayne over the side as John sped away in the direction of _Serenity_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, your mother is up in Inara's shuttle. I insisted she rest but off she went anyhow."

"I imagine she and Inara will be fine. It might be a good thing for the two of them right now."

Simon nodded, watching John as he stared at his wife, still in shutdown mode. John had cleaned the wound and removed Cameron's tattered top.

"John, I know you don't like hearing this, but you need to let Kaylee and me look after Cameron. When it is time to reactivate her, I will come get you."

"No! I take care of Cameron!"

"John, she is heavily damaged mechanically. Her flesh wounds are extensive and there is vascular damage."

"I can make the repairs. Cameron will regenerate."

"John, look at me."

John looked up at Simon and noticed a subdued Kaylee standing next to the doctor in her work clothes, tool kit, and measuring tools.

"Things have changed."

"How so?" John demanded.

"We can't afford for Cameron to regenerate an entire limb of flesh. Given our notoriety, we are likely to be boarded after this incident. An accident can explain a joint injury. The exposed arm of a Terminator, excuse me, a Terminatress, is a dead giveaway Cameron is a cyborg. We can never let the Alliance find that out."

"So? That's nothing new."

"John, it is not good for you to treat Cameron in the condition she's in. Removing bullets and suturing the wound, I'll go along with. Major trauma like this? No."

John opened his mouth to protest only for Simon to silence him with a single pointed finger.

"No, John. Kaylee is a skilled machinist. Better even than Cameron. We've stocked a small supply of Coltan for just this purpose. It's not an unknown alloy. Once Kaylee is done taking measurements, she will immediately began fabricating the new parts. I will begin making repairs to the vascular system to maintain circulation to the tissue on the arm."

Simon had a point. John decided to let Simon and Kaylee do the work, but he would supervise.

"Don't even," Kaylee blurted out. "Just reboot Cameron and leave. I can't work with you hoverin' over me. It's bad enough with Simon. I ain't a doctor as such. Sides, Derek needs tendin' too. So does Jayne. Now, please John, don't make me have Simon give you a shot."

John turned his head to see Simon brandishing a syringe and a stern expression.

"Okay, I get it," John confessed.

He started the process of rebooting Cameron. After a minute she opened her eyes and blinked.

"John, are you injured?"

"No. You are though. I'm worried."

Cameron checked her HUD and scanned her diagnostics. "I have considerable blood and tissue loss. My right arm is essentially useless. I will require a shoulder replacement."

"You'll require a lot more than that," Simon confirmed. "We can't let you lose the tissue on your arm. John was just leaving. He is going to look in on River and Derek."

"Is Derek hurt?"

"No," John answered, looking at Simon with concern.

Cameron stared at the two males. "River was injured?"

"Yes, but nothing you need to worry about," Simon replied. "I've already sutured her head wound. It will leave a faint scar that will be unnoticeable when her hair grows back."

"The concussion will set her back mentally," Cameron announced as she started to stand up from the deck of the infirmary.

"You're not going anywhere except onto one of the operating tables," John commanded.

Cameron called up her best pout subroutine and let John know what she thought of his suggestion. She complied largely due to Kaylee fussing over the damaged shoulder and insisting Cameron not move until she'd examined it.

John stood with Simon until Kaylee had completely distracted Cameron by having her call up the blueprints and electrical diagrams for the damaged shoulder and project them on the recently acquired holoscreen projector.

"Oh, this is so much easier to take measurements from," Kaylee cooed. "Simon, think you could loan me this thing the next time I need to fabricate a part?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek leapt to his feet, searching for any sign of an attacker. Seconds later he realized River's scream had awakened him, not an intruder. He moved to her bed and tried to take River in his arms. For his efforts he got a quick knee to the sternum, knocking the wind out of him. Landing on his back, Derek was unable to get up before River attacked, straddling him and raining down blows on his head and shoulders.

"River, stop it," Derek ordered. She let out another blood curdling screech and redoubled her efforts.

"That's it," Derek roared in anger. He stood up, shook River off of him, and grabbed the slim assassin around her waist with one arm. Derek marched over to the lone chair in the room, carrying River on his hip with just his right arm as she kicked and flailed about wildly. He sat down, pulled River across his knees and spoke firmly and loudly so she could hear over her screeches.

"I've had it with this kind of behavior, River. You're a spoiled brat who needs to grow up and act like the young woman you are. If you don't stop this, right this instant, you are going to get the paddling you have needed all of your life."

River paused just long enough to stick her tongue out at Derek, an act she regretted instantly.

John could hear the change in River's cries as he approached the living quarters she and Cameron had shared.

"Derek, please, stop it!" River cried. "I'll behave."

Entering the room, John took one look at the expression on his uncle's face and stepped back. River stood before Derek, the tresses of her long, dark hair in wild disarray, and cheeks wet with tears. John tried hard not to laugh as he watched River glare at Derek in anger while she rubbed her bottom with both hands.

"Nobody has ever done that to the girl before," River complained.

"Should have been done years ago," Derek informed the sulking River.

"I was having nightmares, bad visions, when I came too. I can't help that. The blow to my head, the concussion, has made things worse," River cried. "With Cameron gone I can't get the mental rest I need. The girl can't insist Twin return. Twin needs to be with her John during rest cycle."

"It's okay to have the bad visions," Derek said in an understanding tone, surprising John. "What is NOT okay," he growled, "is attacking me or other members of the crew who care about you."

"The girl is sorry," River whispered.

"Promise you won't hit again," Derek commanded.

"She cannot help the bad visions," River whimpered.

"That is okay. Screaming is okay. You can even throw things so long as you don't hit anyone," Derek replied firmly. "Hitting is going to stop. Suppose that was Emma?"

River collapsed on to her bed and wailed sorrowfully.

"Uh, huh," Derek prodded. "Now you're starting to get it. Suppose you attacked Cameron and she thought somehow you meant to attack her John? You might not survive."

River nodded her understanding as she sobbed.

"Hit me again, and it's back across the knee for another attitude adjustment. Do you understand?"

Again, River nodded. Derek patted his lap, indicating he wanted River to come sit on it. She slipped from her bed and into Derek's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The girl's bottom hurts," she complained.

"Good," Derek informed River. "You've had that coming for a long time."

"Apologize," River insisted.

"No," Derek snapped. "You apologize to me for beating the crap out of me for no reason."

River stuck her tongue out, the result of which was to make Derek laugh. She grinned and finally giggled along with him. "The girl is sorry."

Needing to talk with the pair, John cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Cameron could really use a visit," he told River. "Simon has banished me from the infirmary while he and Kaylee take care of Cameron."

River looked at Derek with big eyes, asking permission to go and see Cameron. He nodded in reply. She wiped her cheeks and kissed Derek on his lips before jumping up and skipping out of the room in the direction of the infirmary.

"How much did you see or hear?"

"Um, I heard the change in River's screeching about the time I would guess you got her across your knees."

"So, pretty much everything," Derek sighed. "She had it coming. It was for her own good."

"I won't tell Simon." John grinned at his uncle. "I'm not sure about the Captain though."


	30. Chapter 30

Mal groaned as he stood upright. Rubbing his lower back, he stared out into the black, his mind as numb as his body was sore.

"I can pilot," Inara offered.

"River needs to get up here. Be good for her," Mal replied.

"You need to get some rest."

"Can't climb up or down, Doc's orders, and Simon is in no mood to be crossed at the moment."

"Sleep in my bed, you can make it up to my shuttle."

Inara slipped her arms around the Captain and looked up into his eyes, using her best companion eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd be darn certain you're usin' companion wiles to get your way, Inara."

"What if I am? Can you blame a girl for trying? Especially if she wants the party in question to get better, for the Captain to let her take care of him?"

"I don't like be used for practice of feminine charms," Mal complained, trying to fend off the growing desire to sleep in Inara's comfortable bed and feel her soft skin against his.

Inara pushed down the irritation she felt rising up due to Mal's persistent stubbornness. "I can make Simon order you. Then you would have no choice."

Mal thought about the threat for a moment. Inara wasn't going to take no for an answer. He could either keep his dignity and choose to go or she'd take control of the matter and have the Doc order him.

"I'll have you note, I am going under protest," Mal complained.

"Autopilot set?"

"Yes," Mal gasped as his leg stiffened as waves of pain radiated out from the wound in his backside.

"Warning system set?"

"Yes. Can we go?"

"I'm waiting on you, Captain." Inara held her hand out for the Captain to take. He stumbled on his first step, forcing Inara to support his weight. To her delight, for once Mal stayed quiet and allowed Inara to help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took a quick peek into the infirmary for Derek to confirm River was sound asleep. Cameron lay on one of Simon's operating tables, propped up as if she was reading in bed. Covering her upper body, Cameron wore an old top with spaghetti straps while a light blanket covered her lower body. Strapped to a strange device of Kaylee's creation was Cameron's right arm. Exposed to the air was the gruesome wound caused by what turned out to be a .50 caliber round of depleted uranium.

The discovery of the bullet lodged inside Cameron's endoskeleton had set off a wave of worry among the Connor portion of the crew. Had Badger or Atherton learned of Cameron's true nature?

Jayne had put their fears to rest, explaining the round was used by some snipers when there was an expectation of body armor, or in this case, armor plate on the mule. The fact the sniper had hit Cameron with the right type of round was just bad luck. Zoe confirmed Jayne's comment. After he produced two such rounds for use with Vera, John and Sarah finally relaxed. Derek said nothing, but just nodded as if the explanation made sense.

Snuggled close to Cameron, lying on the edge of the operating table was River. Asleep on her right side, River had draped her left leg and arm across Cameron's lower body and mid-section. With her head resting in Cameron's lap, River's long hair obscured her face.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Cameron opened her eyes and blinked once.

"I have adjusted all of my sensors. Kaylee has removed all of the damaged parts and immobilized the joint and limb. Simon has done significant vascular repair. He is confident I will not lose the flesh on my arm. Fortunately, Simon had the foresight to store some of my synthetic blood and was able to transfuse me."

"Huh. I didn't know you could need a transfusion."

"It is not necessary," Cameron monotoned. "But, Simon believes it will dramatically speed up my regeneration process, allowing me to heal faster. It does make sense medically. I am part human, my covering that is."

Not wanting to argue, Derek just nodded, ignoring Cameron's statement. She noted his acceptance of her words without comment, knowing full well in the past they would have been enough to launch Derek into an angry rant about Terminators and their evils.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Puzzled, Derek looked up from River. "For what?"

"For keeping the truce."

He looked down at River as she slept peacefully. "She needs to rest. If we start arguing, River will wake up."

"The reason why doesn't matter to me," Cameron monotoned. "But thank you."

Derek nodded while brushing aside the hair covering River's face.

"She looks so peaceful. Has River slept well?"

Cameron looked down at her friend. "Except for a short period during a bout of REM sleep, River has been peaceful. I was able to calm her quickly. In fact," Cameron smiled at Derek, "she is easier to calm now than John when his nightmares come."

"Is this something you could teach me?"

Cameron processed for a moment before answering.

"I am not sure. I do not truly understand how I accomplish this. I just know I can calm John and River both when they have nightmares. Sarah as well."

"Just asking," Derek replied with a hint of sadness. "It would be nice if I could care for River like that." He looked up at Cameron, a weak smile on his face. "I'm thankful though she has you when things get this bad. Simon as well."

"I think, to be honest Derek, if you can learn to sleep with River's wild sleep patterns and hold her, she will adapt to you."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you, Derek. Let River draw her peace from you when she needs it. Let her give you peace when you need it. In time, both of you will begin to heal each other's wounds that nobody can see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The oatmeal looked less appetizing than normal. John stirred the cold mush in the bowl a few more times before finally giving up and dropping the spoon into the gooey mess.

"Not hungry?"

"No, mom."

John propped his chin up on both hands and stared at the table, not looking up at Sarah.

"That's a hard thing, to see Cameron like that."

"How would you know, mom?"

Sarah ignored John's bitter reply.

"I saw your father die at the hands of a Terminator."

Her son slumped at the words. Sarah hated talking to John about Kyle's death. There was nothing either of them could do to change what happened. In one moment, two lives were forever altered. John would be born and grow up without a father. Sarah would lose the man she loved.

"She's going to heal. Cameron's tough as nuclear nails."

"Doesn't make it any easier to see her like that."

"I know, John. Be thankful Cameron's a terminatress. She'd be dead otherwise."

John looked up to see Sarah smiling, a sympathetic smile that let him know she felt some of his pain.

"I know," Sarah laughed. "Bet you thought you'd never hear your mother say something like that about Tin Miss."

"No, I wouldn't," John replied, his anger dissipating.

"Jayne took the sniper out if it's any consolation. Head shot."

John nodded.

"She's talking to Derek right now if you want to go see Cameron."

"They're not fighting?"

"No, believe it or not, they were being quite civil to each other when I stopped by the infirmary to get my allotted pain killer."

Guilt washed through John at the realization he'd not bothered to ask Sarah how she was doing.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?"

"It'll take more than some shrapnel to kill me," Sarah promised. "Besides, being wounded, I've managed to guilt Jayne into disposing of the last of his nudie girl pictures he had stashed away."

"You're as bad as Cameron," John told his mother. "Even worse, I'm not too sure anymore her manipulative skills are all part of the base Skynet infiltration programming."

"Are you implying Cameron has learned the art of manipulating males from me?" Sarah laughed.

"I'm not implying it, mom. I'm stating it outright."

"Oh, John. I don't think so. There has been no man for me to manipulate, so how could Cameron have learned? No, I think Tin Miss does quite well on her own."

"Whatever," John mumbled, making it clear he wasn't buying what his mother was selling. He stood up to clear away his bowl. After rinsing it out, washing and drying the bowl, John put it away. He stopped to hug Sarah who was lying face down on the couch.

"Mom, thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring about Cameron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Companion eliminated the dishonorable threat?"

"After Sarah blew his lower right leg off," Jayne said with pride. "Blew it plum off."

"Jayne, do you have to be so gross," Kaylee complained.

"Ain't tryin' to be gross. Just sayin' what happened. Sarah blew Atherton's lower leg off, well sort of, mostly. He weren't gonna be walkin' anytime soon."

"That explains all the bone fragments I removed from the Captain," Simon commented, eliciting another look of disgust from Kaylee.

River listened to the gory details with fascination. Cameron listened with her usual blank expression. She smiled when she saw John standing in the doorway of the infirmary. Using her left hand, Cameron motioned for John to enter and join the discussion.

Kaylee sat on a stool with a magnifying optic over her right eye, tinkering with Cameron's damaged shoulder while trying to ignore the gruesome discussion.

"There, try wiggling your fingers now," Kaylee ordered.

Cameron flexed her wrist, clenching her fingers into a fist before extending each finger individually.

"I have better control than before the injury," Cameron observed.

"I should hope so," Kaylee replied. "Whoever machined your original shoulder components didn't work to the closest tolerances. You'll be able to do micro surgery when I'm finished and still be able to throw down in a bar brawl."

Cameron smiled up at John and closed her eyes, insisting he kiss her hello.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," Cameron answered. "I have been able to turn up the sensors in my right arm a bit more today. The circulation has improved enough in my tissue that the only stimulation that is overwhelming is from the actual wound itself. Simon and Kaylee are taking very good care of me."

"How's River," John whispered.

"The girl is doing better," River announced from Derek's lap where she'd curled up into a small ball to listen to the conversation. "Jayne the apeman is regaling her with tales of daring from the battle, the bulk of which the girl and her twin missed."

"Moonbrain," Jayne growled, "how many times do I have to tell you! I ain't no apeman!"

Per usual, River's tongue made its appearance, making everyone but Jayne laugh at her impudence.

In the passageway, Mal stood with the help of a cane and Inara's support, listening to the crew's banter.

"The children seem to be doing well," Inara whispered. "Things are getting back to normal."


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't see why we have to do this, Doc. You stickin' me with needles and all. Ain't like I just got shot or sumptin' and I ain't been whorin' since Sarah come on board."

"Jayne, the only piece of new medical equipment I have purchased with the limited funds allocated to me since the new disbursement plan has been a blood and plasma storage unit."

"That's nice, Doc. But you don't need to be doin' no vampire thing on me. Did you by chance get bitten by one of them Reavers while we was on Miranda? Make you want to drink blood or sumptin'?"

"With the proper equipment, Simon could drain you of your blood in…"

"Moonbrain, you done said that once already! Leave it alone! Now look, Doc," Jayne pleaded. "This ain't necessary. You ain't given me a transfusion before. 'Sides, can't you use blood from just anyone?"

"No, it doesn't work that way, Jayne." Simon answered with what little patience he had left quickly dissipating. "The blood has to match the patient's blood type and other factors. It's also best if you receive your own blood. So I am storing blood from everyone on _Serenity_ as a medical precaution."

"No. I ain't gonna do it," Jayne said firmly, clenching his jaw.

Simon leaned over, bringing his face close to the big mercenary's. "If it had been you the sniper had shot and not Cameron, you'd be dead. You would have either bled out or died from shock complicated by extreme blood loss. There wouldn't have been anything I could have done with that kind of wound unless I had blood available to transfuse you."

A glimmer of hope the big man would cooperate filled Simon as Jayne turned pale. "How do you know that there contraption will work? That you done installed it correctly? What if my blood goes and turns bad cause that thing don't work right?"

"It works fine. Kaylee installed it. I tested it by storing blood from Cameron. Once she has recovered, I will draw more so I have a supply stored for Cameron."

"I don't like it," Jayne stated.

"Jayne not a girl is afraid of needles," River gleefully announced.

"No, I ain't!"

"Jayne, this is a simple procedure, it will only take a few minutes," Simon pleaded.

Jayne suddenly lowered his arm. "What you takin' so long for, Doc? I got things to do."

Simon muttered about going insane and stood up to get a fresh alcohol wipe. Standing in the door of his infirmary, leaning against the frame was Sarah. Exasperated Simon glanced at his sister who covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, we need to find a place to move this cargo. I don't want it being traced back to us. Get on the cortex and see what you can find."

Nodding at the Captain's orders, John turned in his chair and began typing away. "Any suggestions of places you like to avoid? Past dealers, that sort of thing?"

Mal placed a scrap of paper on John's work space.

"That's a long list, Captain."

"Made a few enemies over the years."

"How badly do we need to make the sale?"

"Your ma and Inara picked Atherton clean. We made more that way than we were going to get paid for the job. We're gonna stop for fuel tomorrow first duty shift, pick up supplies, and then I'll pay everyone their cut. I just don't want it on my boat and we can always use the money."

"No hurry on our part," John replied. "Cameron's not going to be making any changes to our shuttle anytime soon."

"That wife of yours is going to be up and about before you know it. Kaylee finished installing Cameron's new shoulder this morning. Simon has told Cameron to keep the arm immobilized but she can return to duty otherwise."

"Great," John moaned. "Cameron will want to supervise. That's worse than dealing with her doing it herself."

Mal grinned as he limped away from John's tiny work area. "You married her Connor. Find me a buyer. We have four days till we have to be back at the Plex. Ma Cobb's orders."

John's head snapped around. "I'd forgotten with everything that's happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Four hours till we dock," River announced via _Serenity's_ intercom. "Is Twin nervous about meeting Ma Cobb?"

"No," Cameron answered. "John is. He is very worried about Sarah."

"Makes sense. Mother Sarah finally has a potential mate but must past the inspection of another mother, one who might be equally tough as the one hunted by Skynet."

"Sarah fluctuates between being worried for herself and concern for Jayne."

River laughed. "It is hard to imagine the apeman being fearful. Fearful of anyone other than Sarah or Reavers." Her face darkened. "The girl would not tease Jayne not a girl about fear of Reavers."

Changing the subject before Cameron could ask questions about the insane cannibals, River asked about Cameron's new shoulder.

"It is better with each day. I have had to write new code to maximize the improvements Kaylee made as well as subroutines to utilize all the functionality. I wish the wound would heal quicker," Cameron added with sadness.

"John still will not touch his bride?"

"He is afraid he will injury me. John's fears are not based on any rational evidence."

"Does John hold his bride while he sleeps?"

"Yes, but he won't be intimate."

River sat in silence. Intimacy was a subject the pair discussed often but never in physical detail. River knew Cameron's fears of rejection were based on her being a cyborg. Physical intimacy was reassuring to Cameron; a confirmation John still wanted her.

"Touching is intimate." River suggested. "At least you can sleep in the arms of your mate. I know you collect data while John sleeps, that you enjoy doing it."

"River, could we change the subject," Cameron asked politely, shocking River.

"Twin is uncomfortable with the topic, so yes. We could just sit quietly and observe the black as the girl navigates _Serenity_ through the 'verse to her destination."

"That would be nice," Cameron told River. The pair sat in complete quiet, each keeping their thoughts to themselves as _Serenity_ sped towards her destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Inara mused, rubbing Mal's bare back, caressing the muscles.

"Things could change. I'm a mite tired of change."

Inara lay down next to Mal, propping herself up on one elbow. "What are you getting at?"

"You ain't done nothin' wrong, 'Nara," Mal replied. "It's just, first we lost Book and Wash, then Emma was born. Next thing you know the Connor clan comes aboard. Still ain't quite sure how I let that happen."

"I thought you liked them. Even I think they've been a good addition to the crew."

Mal grinned at Inara. "You like them now that Jayne has caught Sarah's eye."

Bracing for the expected blow that didn't come, Mal watched Inara carefully. "We're friends now," Inara informed Mal.

"See what I mean," the Captain sighed. "More change."

"Sarah's had a hard life," Inara informed Mal. "Harder than she has let you know. She's terrified to meet Ma Cobb."

"Sarah? Shoot first, don't bother with questions later Sarah?"

"Mal, don't ask me why because I will never understand, but that brute Jayne gives Sarah a sense of peace she lost when Kyle died. He makes Sarah feel safe. She likes it that he tries so hard to please her."

"She has been a good influence on Jayne, which worries me."

A loud, unladylike snort escaped from Inara. "How could cleaning Jayne up and teaching him some manners be a bad thing?"

"Makes him less of a killer, softens those rough edges which is why I hired him."

"You're wrong, Captain Reynolds," Inara disdainfully replied. "I think it makes Jayne far more dangerous."

"And just how do you figure that?"

"Take Cameron. By herself she is highly lethal. Threaten her John and she won't stop until everyone is dead and the earth has been scorched. We've seen that first hand how many times? Jayne is showing signs of developing a similar pattern of behavior in regards to Sarah and by extension, the crew."

Mal considered Inara's point. "I reckon you might be onto something. All the more reason why I'm worried about this visit with Jayne's Ma. Suppose Ma Cobb don't take a likin' to Sarah? What happens to my crew then?"


	32. Chapter 32

Derek sat at stared at Cameron as the others ate dinner. He knew Tin Miss was aware he was staring but Derek couldn't help himself. River had insisted Cameron wear a maroon dress she'd made for her twin. It cleverly hid the large bandage covering the still gaping wound in Cameron's shoulder.

Kaylee and Simon both insisted Cameron wear a sling to immobilize the arm. Not that moving it would damage the new parts Kaylee had installed, but out of a desire to give Cameron's regenerating flesh the best opportunity to heal quickly.

The fact River had sewn an identical dress for herself so the pair could pass as identical twins had been icing on the cake. Derek had even encouraged Cameron to wear the dress. The cuteness factor of the beautiful twins dressing the same would draw attention away from her injury.

What worried Derek, and made him focus on Cameron compulsively was the appearance of the two young women. River had chased John out of his seat so she could sit next to Cameron and they could "be cute" together. Wisely, John had not said a word and took River's seat next to his uncle to eat his meal.

Cameron had agreed to wear the dress for the crew's visit at the 'Plex to meet Ma Cobb but had insisted River do something with her hair. That something being to allow Cameron to wash, comb, and style it so the pair had identical hair. Hair the way Cameron wanted to wear it.

He watched Cameron wiggle the fingers of her right hand while using her left to nibble at the protein mush Simon demanded she eat. Despite the need to speed the healing process, Cameron had developed a distaste for the substance. Everyone in the crew thought it funny that of all people, the cyborg in the crew would dislike how something tasted.

Derek wondered if River would have survived the horrific wound. He told himself the bullet would have passed through and the damage would not have been as traumatic. Derek also knew he was kidding himself. Cameron had survived precisely because she was made of Coltan and happened to be tough as nuclear nails. River lived a precarious balance between the tough as nails killer of Reavers and the delicate, fragile flower who loved to rest her head on his shoulder and calculate odds while he watched reruns of his beloved Dodgers.

It warmed his cold heart watching the childlike playfulness River displayed and how at times it even rubbed off on Cameron. Zoe served desert and River stole John's piece of pie before he could take a bite. She and Cameron giggled like schoolgirls as they took tiny bites from the piece of pie while John complained to nobody in particular.

In that one, clear moment a truth that terrified Derek became evident, striking fear to his very core. He loved everything there was about River, even her wild tantrums and identical appearance to Cameron. The thought of losing River frightened him more than any Terminator Skynet had ever sent after him.

Time was precious, so precious. _Serenity_ only offered the appearance of safety to the crew. Theirs was a dangerous life.

Leaving _Serenity_ was not an option, for him or River. His family, such that it was, finally had a permanent home, albeit one that moved. River loved _Serenity_ like a sister. To leave the ship might damage the girl's mind beyond repair.

The Latin phrase from his school days came to his mind, _carpe diem_ , seize the day. "Why not?" he muttered aloud.

John glanced at his uncle and spoke "You say something, Derek?"

Derek smiled and shook his head, wanting to keep his thoughts to himself. He particularly wanted to change the subject in his mind. River was busy having fun teasing Jayne and Sarah about the impending visit from Ma Cobb. So busy she'd not read his thoughts and Derek wanted to keep it that way for a bit longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't this so exciting, Simon?"

Dumbfounded, Simon made the mistake of replying. "Kaylee, we regularly visit the 'Plex. It's always a nice break to visit, but why is this time any different?"

Kaylee's cheerful countenance turned sour in an instant. "I swear, Simon. You are dumber than space debris. I don't know why I put up with you!"

Kaylee hurried off to catch up with Zoe, taking Emma off Zoe's hands and cradling the little girl on her hip.

Sidling up to Simon, Inara cleared her throat. "Simon, Kaylee is excited about meeting Ma Cobb, something you've never had the privilege to experience, and it is truly a unique experience."

"But why would that be exciting? She's already met Ms. Cobb."

"Simon, you really are stupid to be so well educated," Inara informed him politely. "So I'll spell it out for you. Ma Cobb wants Jayne to settle down. She actually informed our resident beast of this in a letter from home. And as you are well aware, Jayne only fears two things in the 'verse, Reavers and his Ma."

Smiling as she walked with Simon, taking in the sights and sounds of the 'Plex, Inara continued her explanation. "This visit, Jayne has to introduce Sarah. Sarah, bless her heart, has to pass muster with Ma."

"I see, I think," Simon answered.

"No, I don't think you do," Inara sighed. "There is a lot at stake for everyone. First, Jayne is quite smitten with Sarah and I believe she is content with him."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"If Sarah fails to pass Ma Cobb's inspection, Jayne will have to end the relationship."

"That seems a bit backwards," Simon observed. "But, it does make sense given the behavior Jayne typically displays."

"There's more," Inara said sadly. "Sarah likely will take up her pursuit of the Captain again, ending both our truce and friendship."

"Oh, I think I'm starting to see the picture more clearly now."

"She wants a mate. Now that John is married and has a home on _Serenity_ , and Skynet is no longer nipping at her family's heels, Sara wants a life for herself. Cameron is happy. Derek seems to be happy with River. As the matriarch, Sarah can think of herself now."

"So if things with Jayne don't work out…"

"She'll do what a woman like Sarah does. Sarah is an alpha. If she wants a mate, she'll obtain one."

"You and the Captain have been getting along better though," Simon said encouragingly. "Captain Reynolds is smitten with you."

"But Sarah needs saving, something I can't compete with, won't compete with," Inara said defiantly.

"Inara, I don't think you quite understand how the Captain views Companions. Trust me, so long as you are a Guild member, the Captain thinks you need saving."

"Simon," a furious Inara snapped, "I really don't see why Kaylee puts up with you."

Clearly infuriated with the doctor, Inara sped up her pace, easily catching up to the Captain. She grabbed his arm with more force than intended, causing Mal to glance at Inara in surprise. Wisely, he noted the look on her face and said nothing.

Delighted at the turn of events, River slipped away from Derek for a brief moment to tease her bewildered brother.

"You're a boob, Simon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma Cobb sat with her back to the wall, six-gun on the table in plain sight and one on each side of her on the bench seat of the booth. Just in case. She watched the throngs of people pass by, waiting to see her beloved oldest son. Jayne would be easy to spot. He was bigger than most and would likely be wearing the hat she'd made him.

To make herself easier for Jayne to spot, Ma Cobb had worn a hat she'd knitted years ago that was similar to Jaynes.

This Sarah Connor woman both worried her and excited her at the same time. Ma longed to see Jayne settled down with a proper woman. Ma Cobb knew Jayne was a skirt chaser who preferred to pay for his lovin' and not court a woman proper. The fact Jayne had finally taken the hint, well order, in her letter was good.

But what kind of woman would settle down with a man like her son? Jayne had told Ma as little as he could get away with. Sarah had a son who was young, but grown, and he'd taken a wife. A young woman named Cameron who was River's twin. John's uncle was crew as well now and River was taken with this Derek.

Jayne had also mentioned "Miss Sarah" was "a right good shot" with lots of different types of firearms and that everyone in her family was a good fighter. Ma was happy he'd found Sarah, but the more she thought about this woman she'd yet to even see an image of, the less Ma thought she'd like the woman.

Right on schedule, Jayne walked in the restaurant. Holding his arm was a striking black haired woman dressed in black form fitting pants, knee high black leather boots, a grey top and a dark leather jacket. Ma could see the bulge under the woman's arm indicating she was wearing a shoulder holster.

Filing in behind was the Captain and Inara with Zoe and little Emma. An unhappy Kaylee, which was unusual, followed with the Doc who took such good care of her boy. Finally the twins came in, dressed alike in maroon dresses, each with their young man on their arm. Ma noticed one of the twins was injured, her arm in a sling. Her eye noted a pistol was hidden in the sling and both girls wore thigh holsters beneath their skirts.

Both of the young men looked handsome and, like the twins, were carrying. One was a bit older and had the distant look Ma recognized that came from seeing too much death in war.

"Must be the boy's uncle," she muttered aloud, waving her cap to get Jayne's attention. Jayne spotted his mother and stood up ramrod straight. Ma noticed the paleness of his cheeks and it wasn't the kind that came from too many days in the black. Her boy was scared.

Sarah looked up at Jayne for encouragement. Her son smiled at Sarah and patted the hand resting on his forearm. Jayne swallowed and strolled over to the table and booth his mother had reserved for the crew.

"Ma, it's good to see you," Jayne said in greeting. He bowed to his mother and stood up, glancing at Sarah.

"This here is Sarah Connor, she's a widow woman like you, Ma."

Sarah smiled and tipped her head to Ma Cobb as well. "It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

Jayne turned and motioned for John and Cameron to step forward. "This here is John and Cameron, Miss Sarah's boy and his wife."

"Nice to meet you," John said in a more friendly than normal tone for him. Cameron slipped behind her husband and peered over his shoulder as she observed Jayne's mother in silence.

River dragged Derek over to the table and hugged Ma Cobb. "Ma, it's been too long! This is Derek, my beau, John's uncle!" River finished her introduction with a courtesy and giggled as she pulled Derek away.

"You know everyone else," Jayne reminded his mother.

"Good evening, Ms. Cobb," Mal said, bowing his head.

"Captain. You and Miss Inara still ain't tied the knot has you," Ma said gruffly. Inara blushed and executed a small courtesy.

"Well, Kaylee, why is little Miss Sunshine got a frown on her pretty face?"

"No reason in particular," Kaylee replied, smiling for Ms. Cobb, then glaring at Simon.

"I see," Ma replied, frowning at Simon herself. "Figures."

Simon opened his mouth to greet Jayne's mother only to be ignored as Ma turned around to seat herself in the corner of the booth again.

"Sit here Jayne," Ma ordered, patting the seat next to her. Jayne dutifully sat down next to his mother and watched Sarah sit down next to him. Ma watched the rest of the crew sit down. Before anyone could speak, Ma reared back and smacked Jayne a glancing blow on the back of his head.

"Ma! What you done that for?"

"You been courtin' this black haired beauty all this time and you ain't sent me one image of her!"

Ma leaned over to look at Sarah. Despite the butterflies flying jet aircraft in her stomach, Sarah met Ma's hard gaze with one of her own, refusing to be intimidated. Everyone at the table sat in silence while the two women stared each other down.

"I see Jayne ain't got that nasty whorin' shirt of his on," Ma finally said.

"I burned it," Sarah replied.

"My boy been treatin' you good? Not drinkin' too much or cussin' around you?"

"Jayne has been a gentleman, Ms. Cobb. In every sense of the word."

Ma Cobb smacked Jayne a second time.

"Ma! Don't be doin't that!"

"Why didn't you write your mother and tell me you was plannin' on givin' up your evil, whorin' ways and marry a decent woman?"

"Ma!"

"Miss Sarah, I ain't made up my mind about you yet, but so far I like what I see."

Sarah let out a huge breath, as did the entire crew.

"You there, Cameron, cat got your tongue? What happened to your arm?"

Cameron leaned behind John again and watched Ma Cobb in silence.

"Cameron," John whispered, "be polite."

"I was shot by a sniper when a deal went south," Cameron replied.

Jayne ducked before his mother could hit him.

Ma stared at her son with malice in her eyes. Jayne finally relaxed, only to get smacked a third time.

"I like the twins," Ma snapped. "I know them two can fight better 'n' most men but boy, I taught you better than to let a sniper get a drop on family."

"Jayne took him out with a head shot," Cameron replied in defense of Jayne. "It was just one of those things. I'll be okay. Simon and Kaylee patched me up."

Ma gave Cameron a strange look for a moment, making the terminatress feel even more uncomfortable.

"Now, Derek, Cameron here says you have honorable intentions for young Miss River. Since her twin done got herself hitched, what is takin' you so long?"

River burst out laughing while Derek turned red with embarrassment.

"Ma, it's bad enough you treat me like you do, don't be like that with my friends. Derek's crew and he has my back when the bullets get to flyin'."

"Humph," Ma replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Captain?"

"Yes, Ma?"

"I see you're still lettin' Miss 'Nara go about whorin!"

Not waiting for a response from either Mal or Inara, Ma Cobb waived at the waiter. "Hey! We'll be wantin' to order here in just a minute."

"Now, where was I? I remember. Miss Sarah, what happened to your boy's pa?"

Sarah stared right at Ma Cobb and didn't speak for a full minute.

"He was killed in front of my eyes. I was pregnant with John and I couldn't do a thing to stop if from happening."

Satisfied with the answer, Ma Cobb rocked back in the booth and got comfortable. "I'm sorry to hear that. Ain't easy raisin' a boy alone, I know. Just needed to know if you was a proper woman. Jayne might not be the catch he thinks he is, but a mother wants the best for her boy."

"I understand," Sarah answered, forcing a smile on her face. "It took me a long time to warm up to Cameron."

"Tell me," Ma said, "them two ain't twins. How did you meet up with my boys crew?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Well? Don't nobody answer my question all at once," Ma complained.

"With all due respect, Ms. Cobb, that's a sensitive question," John replied with polite firmness.

"You wife is different," Ma replied politely but with equal firmness.

"Ma," Jayne said in a stern, warning tone of voice. "Really ain't none of your business."

"You get hitched to Miss Sarah and Miss Cameron here is family, makes it my business, now don't it," Ma answered gruffly.

In one swift movement, Cameron drew her Glock and aimed it at Ma.

"Ms. Cobb, do not reach for any of the three side arms in your possession. I have no desire to harm you. I will tell you this much and nothing more. River and I are identical in appearance. We are not biological twins. Next to my husband John, River is the closest friend I have ever had. I am extraordinarily protective of my family and the few close friends I have. There are many who are no longer alive to regret their actions because they posed a mere risk to John. Do not ask questions you do not need to know the answers too."

Ma stared down the barrel of the nine mm without blinking while every soul at the table held their breath except for Emma. Her happy warblings serving only to make the situation more tense.

"Jayne, do you know what Cameron's ramblin' on about?"

"Yes, Ma. It's between her and River and John. Really and none of yer business."

"She as protective as she claims?"

"Ma, you even think about hurtin' a hair on John's head and there won't be a thing, not one thing, I can do to stop Cameron. She ain't too far from bein' that mean when it comes to River. As fer family and crew? She done killed quite a few that needed killin' to protect family and crew. She's a good fighter Ma. I trust her."

"Humph," Ma replied. "Put your pop gun away, Cameron. I'll leave it be for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron watched Ma Cobb with the focus only a Terminator could possess. The Cobb matriarch walked at a slow pace, carrying Emma on one hip and poking Jayne periodically with the other hand. Sarah stayed on the other side of Jayne, clutching his arm and staying a safe distance for Ma Cobb.

Like her son, Ma Cobb was tall and sturdy. Age had been kind to her. Despite numerous child berths and the struggles of living on a hardscrabble farm, she still bore the resemblance of the tough but pretty farm girl who had pursued and won the heart of Jayne's father.

"She had no right," Cameron blurted out. "No right."

"It's okay," John whispered, wanting nothing more than to get Cameron back to _Serenity_ and in their shuttle so he could work at calming Cameron in private.

"No it's not. I'm family," Cameron insisted. "If I could have a twin it would be River. I cannot help what I am."

John paused for a moment, feeling guilty at his past silence.

"You're right. I should have defended you, Cameron. I will take the blame. Just please, promise me you won't pull a gun on Jayne's mother again."

"No." Cameron replied. "I don't deserve to be treated like that. What if she learns my secret? What then?"

A sigh of frustration escaped John. "I don't know. I need time to figure this out."

Cameron folded her arms across her chest and hurried off to walk with River and Derek. John felt relieved. At least know he could watch Cameron from a distance and try to think things through before they went back to _Serenity_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had gotten up and left to perform tasks assigned to him by Captain Reynolds. Cameron lay in their bed, feeling somewhat depressed. Simon and John both had ordered her to say in bed till the lunch eating shift. They claimed it would speed her tissue's healing process. Cameron suspected it was to keep her away from Ma Cobb so there would not be a repeat of the incident at the restaurant.

Angry at the treatment of Ma Cobb and the invasive questions, Cameron was equally saddened John had not defended her. She wondered if human wives ever experienced similar treatment. Captain Reynolds had nearly been killed twice fighting Atherton in order to protect Inara, a working whore even if a high class, high priced whore, from the humiliation of having her honor tarnished.

The shuttle door opened and Ma Cobb stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "We need to talk young woman."

Cameron didn't speak, instead maintaining an icy stare at the older woman.

"I don't tolerate anyone drawing a gun on me," Ma Cobb said ominously.

"You need to treat my privacy and my relationship with John with respect or you'll be looking down the barrel of my Glock again. I won't be so easily dissuaded if that happens again."

"Testy little thing, aren't you?"

"I have every right to be," Cameron monotoned. "I'm family. John loves me even if he didn't defend me. I'm a full member of the crew. River and I couldn't be closer if we were biological twins."

Ma Cobb watched Cameron for a moment.

"My boy trusts you. Not just because you're part of Sarah's family. Trust don't come easy to Jayne. So I figure you and me need to talk this out."

Cameron sat up in the bed, pulling the bedclothes up to cover her modesty.

"I know you ain't like the others. I just need to know my boy will be okay, you bein' part of Sarah's family."

Holding her Glock beneath the covers, Cameron tilted her head and asked, "How do you know I'm different?"

"My boy called you a nickname once in a letter."

"Everyone on _Serenity_ has a nickname or a term of endearment used by other crew members. The Captain calls River his lil' Albatross. Jayne calls River lil' Crazy or Moonbrain, which aren't very nice nicknames. Simon is Doc. It is not a big deal."

"Jayne called you Tin Miss in one letter. Lil' Metal in another."

Cameron sat and glared, her fingers finding a grip on the Glock.

"You're one of those science fiction things, a cyborg? Ain't you?"

"I'm a person," Cameron shouted. "If you cut me I'll bleed, just like anyone else. I feel, just like anyone else. I love John and he loves me! I'm family!"

"You love that boy don't you?"

Silence answered Ma Cobb's question.

"Your husband loves you by the way. Gave me an earful at breakfast about treatin' you the way I did."

Cameron looked away, not sure what to believe.

"I ain't lyin'. It's good for a husband to stand up for his wife. Makes me think a little more highly of Miss Sarah. She's done a good job with John. I'm sure you've helped some too."

"I'm a person. I matter," Cameron stammered.

"You love that husband of yours?"

"I would die for him. I am his protector," Cameron explained. "I don't want to exist without my John." Tears began to fill Cameron's eyes.

"Sorry I hurt you then. But a mother has to do what she has to do."

Confused, Cameron tilted her head, asking in silence for Ma Cobb to explain. The Cobb matriarch sighed.

"I ain't getting' any younger. Jayne is the most difficult of all my children. I've gotten the young ones married off or with good prospects. All of my children except for Jayne. If I were to die today, he's my one worry. The one child where I failed."

"Why be cruel to Sarah's family then? Why me?"

"Cause Jayne has a family, the crew of _Serenity_. I know the others. I don't now you. Don't know Sarah well enough. Crew is one thing. Family is another. If he makes an honest woman out of Sarah, then that makes you part of our family. Makes you Jayne's responsibility, even if you don't see it that way. I knew you were different when I talked to you on the wave. Then I got to thinkin' about what my boy said in them letters. I might not be schooled, but I ain't stupid."

"I'm a person," Cameron insisted for a third time. "I expect to be treated with respect. I have dignity and I want you to recognize it."

"Yup, you're a person all right, even if you are one of them science fiction cyborgs. Don't worry, Cameron," Ma said, waving her hand. "You're secret is safe. Won't nobody ever find out from me. I'll have a little talk to Jayne about bein' careful with your nicknames. Won't do for him to endanger family like that."

Ma Cobb turned to leave. Pausing at the door, she looked back at Cameron. "You're okay. I like your spunk, girl. My boy has done well. Miss Sarah has been a good influence on you like she has my Jayne. I like your John too. Heck, I even like Derek though he needs to do right by River soon."

The shuttlecraft door shut. Cameron lay back down, allowing the blankets to fall away, leaving her modesty exposed. She ran the video of their conversation several times, testing each of the markers for deception. Satisfied Ma Cobb had been truthful, Cameron felt her mood lighten.

Jayne's mother had agreed Cameron was a person who should be treated with dignity and respect. Should Sarah marry Jayne, Cameron would have an even larger family to belong to.

The thought pleased her, making the decision to comply with John's wishes for her to "take a nap" and let her body focus on regenerating her damaged tissue. Within minutes Cameron was in maintenance mode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sit."

Sarah leaned against the wall instead and crossed her arms in defiance of the order. 

"Well, don't sit then," Ma Cobb snapped.

"I don't appreciate the way you treated Cameron. That's my son's wife and in some ways she's like a daughter to me. I've had to practically raise her myself. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy either. Raising John as a teenager with Cameron around."

"I can imagine," Ma agreed. "She's a pretty little thing for a cyborg."

Sarah's faced paled for a second before she recovered.

"It's okay," Ma Cobb sighed. "I've spoken my piece with Cameron and we sorted things out. Don't worry any, Sarah. If Cameron's good enough for your boy and you gave your blessing, then there'll be nary a word out of me about it." Ma Cobb squinted. "You did give your blessing, didn't you?"

"They wouldn't be married," Sarah informed Ma. "That diamond was mine."

Ma Cobb nodded her approval.

"Jayne is my biggest worry," she told Sarah. "Hardest of my young 'uns to raise. Plum wild from the day he was born. Does my heart good to see him cleaned up a little and usin' the manners he was taught."

Unsure of where Ma Cobb was heading, Sarah frowned as she spoke. "Jayne has treated me well and I appreciate that. I've had a hard life, harder than you can imagine. Your son makes me feel safe."

"You love my boy?"

Sarah stared at the older woman.

"I believe I do."

Ma Cobb nodded. "You got my blessin' then. Your kids are a handful, John and Cameron, and the boy's Uncle has a mean streak a mile wide, I can see it. Got that 1,000-kilometer stare too, Derek's seen too much. You can handle them on your own and have them turn out good, then I know my Jayne's in good hands."

"I'm not sure what to say," Sarah laughed, surprised by Ma Cobb's sudden blessing.

"Promise me you'll say yes when my boy does right by you."

"I think I can make that promise," Sarah answered, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Good. If I up and die now it will be in peace. All my young are raised and taken care of. Don't you go light on Jayne now either, Sarah. He needs a stern hand sometimes. It's for his own good."

"I'll remember that," Sarah responded, still laughing at Ma Cobb's blunt manner.

"Now, about Derek. I really like little River. If she wasn't prone to cuttin' Jayne when he riled her up I wouldn't have minded him courtin' her, but you're a much better match for my boy."

"Oh," Sarah said, not laughing anymore.

"River and I had a talk, bout a lot of things, Cameron and Derek amongst them. Lil' Moonbrain is plum smitten with your boy's uncle. How much longer you think he's goin' make her wait?"

"That's Derek's decision. River is a handful and she needs boundaries."

"Well said, any girl who likes to use a knife like that needs boundaries. Jayne done told me what she done to them Reavers. Imagine, pretty little thing like that beenin' so good with a blade."

"You seem to place a high value on fighting ability," Sarah observed.

"Where we come from, on our moon if you can't fight, you'll either be killed or have everything you own taken from you. Tough is what survives. Simple fact of life out on the rim."

Ma Cobb stood up and hugged Sarah before she could escape the bigger woman's clutches.

"Once my boy does right, you'll be another daughter to me. Anybody gives you trouble, harms you or yours, they'll answer to Ma Cobb. You hear me, Miss Sarah?"

Tears ran down the woman's face, tears that moved Sarah.

"I hear you, Ma."

"That's a good girl," Ma answered, wiping tears away as fast as they had appeared. "Let's go and start cooking dinner. Jayne says the one thing you can't do is cook. Can't have that. Now come with me, I'll teach what I can while I'm visitin'."


	34. Chapter 34

"It's safe to come out now," John teased. "Inara is flying Ma Cobb back to the 'Plex so she can catch her flight home."

Poking his head through the door of _Serenity's_ second shuttle he and Cameron used for living quarters, John was surprised to find Cameron sitting on a chair with her top and bra off and Sarah and Kaylee standing over his wife, staring at Cameron's damaged shoulder.

"Okay, sorry I interrupted," John mumbled as he turned to leave.

"It's okay, John, please stay," Cameron called. "Kaylee is just checking the last adjustments to my new shoulder before the wound closes. Sarah just came by to chat."

Not wanting to be the only male with three females present, one of whom was his half-naked wife, John made the wise decision to escape while he was still unscathed.

"I'll be back in a bit, Cameron," John promised. "I just wanted to let you know. I have to finish a few things for the Captain."

All three females watched as John scurried away back to his workspace.

"He wants sex," Cameron said, sighing in relief.

"Well, I'll hurry up then," Kaylee giggled. "Don't want to interfere with you gettin' sexed." The engineer carefully extended a tool to make a final adjustment. "There, don't mind saying so myself, but your new shoulder is perfect now. Better than the original."

While Kaylee picked up her tools and stored them, Sarah wiped Cameron's wound with an antiseptic wipe, ignoring the cyborg's frown.

"John would insist," Sarah commented bluntly. "Don't make a face."

Cameron assumed her blank expression while Sarah carefully applied a bandage to cover her daughter-in-law's healing wound.

"Not that it's my business, but has John been neglecting his duties as a husband?"

Cameron tilted her head to indicate she didn't understand Sarah's question. A look of understanding suddenly flashed across her face.

"Yes, but I think it's because of the wound. I don't know if he finds it unappealing or if John is afraid he will aggravate the injury."

Sarah frowned, unable to hide her feeling of concern.

"Sarah, don't worry. I worry enough for both of us," Cameron admitted. "John has been very careful in how he touches and holds me at the start of his rest period." Cameron smiled reassuringly at Sarah. "John's eyes wandered when he stopped by just now and they never made it back to my face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustrated and unsure of how to deal with it, John stared at the monitor as he leaned back in his chair. He'd found several potential buyers for the cargo the Captain wanted to dispose of.

The Captain had gone with Inara and Jayne to the 'Plex to see Ma Cobb off and contact the buyers to start the bidding. Zoe had gone as well, using the trip as a last chance to buy Emma a few new clothes before _Serenity_ departed to deliver the cargo.

While Ma Cobb was fun to be around, for the most part, it was stressful as well. Cameron had established a second truce but was still on edge in the woman's presence. Jayne was a bundle of nerves that in turn made his other more on edge than she already was.

In fact, Ma Cobb made everyone a bit nervous except Zoe and Emma. Derek had commented sourly the woman should have been a matchmaker the way she acted.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor, indicating Sarah and Kaylee were finished with Cameron and were headed elsewhere in the ship. Relieved, John hurried back up to his living quarters and poked his head in through the door again.

Cameron was in their bed, smiling. Soft blankets covered all but her shoulders. Patting John's side of the bed, she watched John stare at her damaged shoulder.

"I won't break, John," she informed him bluntly. "Coltan steel, remember? Sarah cleaned the wound and bandaged it. It's much better."

Sheepishly, John looked away. "It doesn't seem right with you hurt like that."

"What isn't right is treating me like I'm damaged beyond repair," Cameron replied in a soft tone. "I want my husband's physical affection," she told John, almost pleading.

"I know," he whispered, walking over to his side of their bed. "I just can't handle seeing a wound like that."

"Is it because it exposed what I really am?"

John considered his response carefully, knowing Cameron would replay it over and over.

"I know what you are, who you are. You're my wife. It hurts, no, it's terrifying to see you with an arm dangling, about to fall off. With all the surrounding tissue flayed and ripped away. It's even worse knowing there is nothing I can do to fix it."

Cameron got up on her knees and edged her way over to John, letting the blankets fall away.

"You still desire me?"

John grinned while his wife unbuttoned his shirt.

"I thought Mom and Kaylee would never leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma, I'll write more often, I promise," Jayne whined, wanting nothing more than to escape the verbal chastisement of his mother.

"You will," Ma Cobb informed him. "Sarah said she'd see to it you did."

Feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea of an alliance between his mother and Sarah, Jayne frowned and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Jayne," Ma Cobb said, her tone different, causing her son to look at his mother warily. "Miss Sarah done got my blessing. You cause me more worry than any of my young 'uns."

"Look, Ma, it ain't like…"

"Hush, son. I like Miss Sarah. I like what I seen. I like her attitude, she doesn't take crap off anyone, including me. That's good. John and Cameron are good and that tells me a lot about your lady friend. Derek? He's seen too much bad in his life. Needs to do right by River, too. Little thing has her heart set on catchin' him."

"Okay, Ma. We need to get to the gate for your ship."

"Hush. I ain't done yet. You screw things up with Sarah, you'll answer to me. Now, don't lose this," Ma Cobb said, reaching into her pocket. Jayne's eyes grew wide as his mother pulled out an old ring that had been in the family for generations.

"It ain't a diamond, but that's a real emerald. Came from Earth That Was. Belonged to your father's grandma. Would look real nice on Sarah."

Dumbfounded, Jayne stared at the family heirloom. "Just don't let Sarah cook for you," Ma Cobb warned. "That woman could poison anyone with her cookin', can't even make grittle cakes without burnin' 'em."

Ma Cobb pressed the ring into her son's hand and kissed him on his cheek before he could move. Taking her one suitcase from his hand, she walked away, not wanting to embarrass herself or her son.

He'd gotten the message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sensations were always of interest to Cameron. It had taken so long to convince John she could feel. That she really felt things. Emotions, sensations and that she could feel them deeply. Or she could not feel them at all. Cameron liked that she could control the extent to which her sensory devices collected data.

Sex was one of her favorite sources of sensations. John had no idea how much Cameron derived from their bouts of lovemaking and she wasn't sure she wanted to explain it to him. John had already displayed occasional signs of performance anxiety that mattered not at all to Cameron. Letting her husband have a glimpse of what she experienced and the degree to which Cameron experienced it would stress him out to the point he might never touch her again.

Physical sensations during sex weren't even the best part for Cameron. She delighted in the emotional intensity of the experience, the attachment to each other the pair experienced.

Sometimes the best part of Cameron's experience with her husband was afterwards while John slept, snoring softly while clutching his wife. Cameron would close her eyes and physically take in everything about John, their bed and the sheets. Sounds, smell, touch, and taste. Sight would be the only sense she denied herself during those moments.

Cameron thought of River for a moment and it made her smile. Weeks ago Cameron had told River salt reminded her of John. River had thought about it for just a few seconds and then burst into laughter, rolling around on the floor where the pair had been working on a painting together.

It had taken Cameron a while to figure out what River thought was so funny. Why wouldn't a wife like to nibble on her husband once in awhile?

John shifted, his snoring pausing for a beat or two, causing Cameron to open a file for a new subroutine she'd written. It had been River's idea.

Cameron adjusted her sensors, shifting to detect different sources of data. After a few minutes and a variety of adjustments, Cameron experienced in her own way what River did. The cyborg felt _Serenity_. She could hear the vibration of the ship that was their home as it swam through the 'verse. Content to wander where the pilot of the ship told it to. As adventurous as the crew she protected and transported, _Serenity_ reached out in her own way, talking to each of the crew. River was of the mind _Serenity_ would especially like Cameron. It was up to Cameron to reach out and feel _Serenity_ , but _Serenity_ would respond. Her crew was made up of humans, except for Cameron. _Serenity_ would like Cameron, the fact she was both machine and human.

Feeling, listening to _Serenity_ , was a unique experience for Cameron. She liked the sensation but the boat was her home. Not her husband and certainly not family. Friends were the best _Serenity_ could hope for with Cameron. But she decided the feel, the sound of _Serenity_ was a good one.

Intertwining her fingers with John's, Cameron adjusted her sensors again. This time she listened to the sounds of the crew still aboard _Serenity_ , checking each of them one at a time.

Since returning from their honeymoon, Cameron had added this practice to her routine. It had a surprising effect on her, one Cameron had not anticipated. She'd begun to wonder what it felt like for Sarah when they had lived in the house in Los Angeles.

Had Sarah ever worried about her like she had John? Cameron felt doubtful about the idea at first. Searching for an answer had involved the review of thousands of hours of her logs and video, scrutinizing each in detail. Cameron had not mentioned her secret project to anyone, not even River.

Over time, Cameron noticed subtle changes in Sarah's behavior. There had been times when Sarah had taken Cameron shopping and had picked out the clothes they had purchased. Other times, Sarah had allowed Cameron to select, often frustrating the cyborg by saying no to cute clothes Sarah deemed inappropriate.

By the time the family had mistakenly jumped into the future, thanks to Weaver's meddling, Cameron was certain Sarah had accepted her as a member of the family. The longer Cameron was with John, the more she came to understand Sarah's fear of Skynet and Terminators and just how hard it was for Sarah to accept Cameron as John's wife.

Listening to the sounds of Serenity's crew, Cameron hoped Sarah would find with Jayne the love and peace she had found with her John.


	35. Chapter 35

"Not one word," Mal ordered. Inara looked away, her expression displaying her irritation with the Captain.

In the distance Jayne's imposing figure could be seen towering over the other shoppers, travelers, and ne'er do wells walking to and fro on the concourse of the 'Plex.

"It would be rude not to ask," Inara shot back snippily.

"It would be rude to ask and you know it. What did they teach you at that fancy whorin' school?"

"If you're going to be like that, I'll just find Sarah and go shopping."

"With what?" Mal sneered.

"With my cut from the last job," Inara shot back, standing on her toes to look for Sarah. "You and Jayne can go check the mail and do whatever it is professional small time thieves do around here."

Inara strode off, swaying her hips to garner as much male attention as she knew how. The Companion had spotted Sarah in the distance, glaring at a would be male suitor. From the look on Sarah's face, if Inara did not arrive soon, the male would be headed for the infirmary with multiple contusions and possible broken bones.

Waving to attract Sarah's attention, Inara pulled her skirt up as far as possible and broke into a trot. Noting the expression on Inara's face, Sarah stepped away from the present source of her irritation. Knowing full well the man was likely to step closer, Inara shouted, waving to get both Sarah and the man's attention.

Succeeding in doing so, Inara slowed, dropping the hem of her skirt. Smiling as she approached, Inara spoke in her best silky smooth Companion voice. "Mal's being a beast. Let's spend some of his money. What do you say, Sarah?"

"Who's this Mal," the man asked, looking Inara up and down while taking note of her silken Companion finery. He leered at the Companion then cast his eyes on Sarah again. Sarah's eyes narrowed for a brief second.

Inara was too late.

Dressed in her black pants, high heel black boots, grey blouse and black leather jacket, Sarah looked every bit the high priced Companion Inara was. The only difference was Sarah's clientele had different tastes. Sarah shook her head, causing her hair to flip seductively back.

"Do the two of you know each other?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do." Sarah crooned. "But you cannot afford Miss Serra or me. So forget what's going through your mind. You can't afford both of us," Sarah paused, curling her lip up to one side as if a foul odor had assaulted her nose. "What's more, you aren't man enough to handle either of us alone. There's no possible way you could take on both of us."

Inara stepped back to avoid being drawn into the fray. With a roll of her eyes, the Companion shook her head while placing her hands on her hips.

"Really now?" the man replied, interested by the challenge Sarah seemed to present. "I think the truth is more you and your fancy lady here can't handle me."

Sarah smiled flirtatiously and brushed by the man. "Let's go Inara. I'm in the mood to spend some of Mal's money." Without hesitation, the lecherous man grabbed Sarah's behind and squeezed.

She stopped, the smile on her face still in place.

"You must have a death wish," Sarah said in a cheerful voice.

"You have to admit," the man chuckled. "If a fella died of a heart attack with you two lovely ladies, it would be a nice way to pass."

A heavy, thick set of fingers pulled Inara aside, casting a shadow against the wall and over the man. Sensing a presence, Sarah's accoster looked up. Just in time to position his jaw perfectly for the blow Jayne had launched.

Inara flinched at the cracking sound and stepped back to avoid the kick Jayne was about to launch at the unconscious male. Jayne kicked the man square in the ribs, sending him skidding down the concourse floor. The big mercenary strolled over and picked the man up by his belt and looked about for a second. Spotting what he was looking for, Jayne walked over to a large trash receptacle and stuffed the man headfirst into the garbage.

"Mal says me and him are gonna check the mail and then go talk to a potential client. Says not to spend too much and be sure to get them outfits for Emma that Zoe ordered."

Jayne put one hand on each of Sarah's shoulders and looked at her.

"I know you coulda handled that yourself, but Ma would come back and whup me if I hadn't hit him."

Sarah smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Jayne. "It's okay. I kind of liked it," she told Jayne. "But you shouldn't worry, Ma's been gone for two weeks."

"I done told you," Jayne whispered, his cheeks turning red. "Ma says I have to take good care of you. If I don't," he shook his head and shivered. "I don't want to think about it. Ma will just know."

"It's okay," Sarah answered, patting Jayne on his side. "Go have fun with Mal. Make sure to stay out of trouble. Kaylee says we need a job. One of the engines has to be overhauled and soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you ask?"

"No. It's none of my business."

"Mal, you men are ridiculous," Inara protested, slipping a thick, warm robe over her revealing nightgown. Mal took note of the act and sighed. No information, no sexin' was Inara's obvious message.

"Look, I ain't gonna pressure Jayne. This is really hard for him. He's got his Ma pushin' him and he's gotta deal with Sarah herself. Then there's the issue of what Jayne wants, which as we both know, is problematic itself."

"Mal, I just want to know if Jayne has a ring and he plans to propose."

"And I'm tellin' you, 'Nara, it ain't nobody's business except Jayne's and Sarah's."

"Humph," Inara exclaimed. "It affects everyone on _Serenity_. There would be another wedding to plan for. Kaylee might have to reconfigure more space for living quarters."

"No, you're just being nosey," Mal snapped, resigning himself to spending the night alone in his bunk.

"I think you need to call it an end to the duty shift and get some sleep in your quarters," Inara tersely answered. Marching over to the shuttle entrance, Inara yanked the door open and stood there impatiently tapping her toe. Her expression indicated it would be better if Mal departed sooner rather than later.

Without a word, the Captain departed. He grinned at the sound of the shuttle door slamming shut behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girl needs to talk to her Twin," River blurted out, waking Derek up. Sitting up quickly, River leaned over and kissed Derek's cheek. He grunted and sat up, stretching.

"I'll clean up," Derek informed River, yawning as he stood up from the couch. He looked around and noted River was already gone. He shrugged and began picking up the plates from the meal River had cooked for the two of them.

He cocked his head to the side and listened carefully. He could just make out the sound of River's bare feet climbing the stairs to Cameron and John's shuttle.

"Must be girl stuff," he muttered, relieved it was Cameron and not him River wanted to talk to.

River knocked on the shuttle door and waited for an answer. Cameron's monotone invited the knocker to enter.

"Twin! Is your John here? No, the girl doesn't sense his mind." River hurried over to the bed where Cameron sat, pulling on her boots.

"The girl has a secret."

"If you tell your secret, it will no longer be a secret," Cameron admonished.

"It will be our secret," River protested. Cameron considered the statement for just over a second before replying.

"You seem determined to tell someone. It would be wise to tell someone who can be trusted if this is the case."

River grinned conspiratorially and leaned close to her friend. "Jayne has a ring," she whispered.

"So?"

"So? Does not Twin understand the significance of this juicy, delectable, life changing bit of information?"

With her head tilted to the right, Cameron processed for several seconds. "An engagement ring?"

River's eyes grew large and she grinned mischievously. "Yes! A ring that will end the Apeman's days of whoring and drinking! We can have considerable fun at Jayne-not-a-girl's expense."

"What are you planning?" Cameron asked, simulating a sigh of exasperation with her human twin.

"Let's take the ring! I know where Apeman is hiding it. Ma Cobb gave it to the Apeman, a family heirloom it is. It will be soooo funny to watch him search _Serenity_ for it in a panic."

"No."

Cameron stood up and walked over to the shuttle door with River following close behind.

"Why not?"

"You would not appreciate it if I took the ring Derek had obtained for you." Cameron stopped to turn and look at River. "And I would enjoy ever second of his panic."

"That's different," River protested.

"No, it's not. There are other ways to torment Jayne."

"But this is a one time opportunity," River exclaimed in frustration.

"First," Cameron said, opening the shuttle door, "you peeked. It's the only way you would know this information."

"Apeman is shouting it all the time," River complained. "There was no peeking."

Ignoring River, Cameron secured the shuttle door behind them. "Second, some things are sacrosanct. Sarah has suffered a long time with being lonely. Jayne has suffered as well. How else do you explain his whoring and drinking?"

"It's just a joke. We'll give it back."

"We're not going to take it in the first place," Cameron ordered. "This is hard for both of them. Sarah and Jayne both have major issues without dealing with their relationship. Taking the ring will confuse matters and could potentially damage what is a private matter."

Stomping her foot, River stopped on the catwalk while Cameron continued walking. "It would be fun!"

"For you. Not for Jayne and certainly not Sarah. You have forgotten how hard it is to have privacy on _Serenity_."

River watched Cameron make her way towards the office she was building. The long-term plan was for it to serve as a second bridge and the security center of the ship.

"Not fair," River exclaimed, hurrying after Cameron. "You are not the boss of the girl."

"No, I am not." Cameron confirmed. "It would seem that I am the girl's conscience."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Sarah bend over was an activity Jayne decided he could engage in for an extended period of time. The Second Officer stood up and with hands on her hips, studied the results of her efforts.

"There's just not enough space."

"Now look here, you can't go throwin' out more of muh stuff," Jayne protested.

"I haven't thrown anything out," Sarah admonished the mercenary. "Just things that needed to be thrown out. Like your porn stash and that other whoring shirt I found."

"It don't look like my bunk anymore though."

"I agree," Sarah teased.

"But it's my bunk!"

Less than pleased with Jayne's sudden stubbornness, Sarah's expression changed fro teasing to serious. "No self-respecting woman can live here," Sarah informed Jayne.

Jayne swallowed and sat up in his bunk bed. Sarah watched as his forward began to glisten and his cheeks paled.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Uh, I don't know," he answered. "I feel funny."

Sarah placed the back of her hand on Jayne's forehead. "You don't feel warm. Did River make something for you to eat?"

"No," Jayne answered. "Moonbrain ain't tried to poison me in a long time."

Looking away, Jayne swallowed again. "You don't want to live in my bunk?"

"No," Sarah answered quickly.

"Oh," Jayne answered sadly.

Watching the big man slump over, Sarah suddenly realized the implications of Jayne's behavior.

Pressing her self against Jayne as she sat next to him, Sarah took Jayne's hand. "I want to live in our quarters. Not your bunk."


	36. Chapter 36

Hoping to avoid John until she'd had a chance to find Cameron, Sarah crept along the passageway to the junction where Cameron and Kaylee were busy building a battle bridge and security center. Sparks flew from somebody welding, causing Sarah to step carefully over the wild array of hoses, cables, and pieces of steel lying on the deck.

"Kaylee? Are you up there?"

A final shower of sparks cascaded down from the steel box suspended from the overhead of the passageway. Cameron's face peeked down.

"Kaylee is in the engine room trying to prioritize the parts that must be updated and replaced to allow for control from the battle bridge. Not to mention the fact the updates are necessary and overdue for the safe operation of _Serenity_ in her current form."

"You make it sound like the ship is falling apart," Sarah said jokingly.

"Kaylee would say that it is. So would I."

"Don't let the Captain hear you say that," Sarah warned.

"Refusing to acknowledge the need for basic routine maintenance is not a proper long term plan for a ship owner."

"I understand," Sarah informed Cameron. "It's just…"

"No. Kaylee understands because she is mechanically attuned to machines. River has a connection to _Serenity_. But nobody understands _Serenity's_ need to be cared for like I do.

Sensing a trace of anger Cameron usually reserved for the possibility someone might consider harming John, Sarah watched her daughter-in-law's serious expression. It wasn't the normal blank, emotionless face Cameron normally displayed.

"Is this because you're part human, part machine?"

"Yes!"

"Is your shoulder bothering you?"

"No!"

"Is the fact you had to have parts replaced after being heavily damaged been taking up processing time?"

Cameron didn't respond.

"Cameron, answer me."

"It was upsetting for John. To see me injured like that."

"I know it was. Was it upsetting for you?"

"I can self-repair. I would have regenerated my flesh in time."

"That's not what I asked, Cameron. Did the damage upset you?"

Cameron's face vanished and sparks began to fall from the steel box being constructed high above the passageway immediately outside the common area and the cargo bay. Sarah looked down the two passageways that formed the junction just below where Cameron worked.

"We'll talk about it later," Sarah said with an ominous tone, letting Cameron know the topic was not closed.

"I need to show you something," Sarah shouted. The sparks stopped and Cameron's face reappeared.

"You cannot tell John. I will do that."

Sarah having a secret that must be kept from her John prompted Cameron to climb down quickly from her workspace.

"Why can't I tell John? Are you ill? Has the cancer returned?"

Ignoring Cameron, Sarah held out her left hand. Excitement filled Sarah as Cameron took Sarah's hand gently and brought it close to her left eye to better examine the ring Sarah now wore.

"It is old," Cameron commented. "The stone has value but I would suspect the true value of the ring lies in family ownership over an extended period of time, perhaps over a century."

"Is that all you have to say," Sarah snarled, yanking her hand away from Cameron.

Puzzled, Cameron tilted her head. "Oh," the cyborg said softly after processing for a few seconds. "I am sorry. You are right. John must not know until you tell him. Well, until Jayne tells him."

"Jayne?"

"John and Jayne have an understanding in regards to you, Sarah. Jayne must seek and obtain John's blessing each time he wishes to escalate the relationship between the two of you."

"You have got to be kidding me," Sarah exclaimed.

"You withheld your blessing from John and me. As a result, it delayed the further development of our relationship. Why shouldn't it be any different for you and Jayne?"

"Because I'm John's mother," Sarah pointed out.

"And John is the male who is closest to you and therefore responsible for you until said responsibility is passed to another male, in this case, Jayne." Cameron stared at Sarah with a firmness of conviction in her eyes. "It is the way things are done now."

Turning to climb up to the battle bridge, Cameron stopped, and turned back to Sarah. She slipped her arms around her husband's mother and hugged Sarah tightly, squeezing the breath out of the older woman.

"I am very happy for you, Sarah. John will approve. I will see to it he does." Further surprising Sarah, Cameron kissed the family matriarch on the cheek and then hurried up the ladder, leaving Sarah watching from below.

Cameron resumed welding the steel brace she'd been working on, thankful Sarah couldn't see how she rubbed her right shoulder. The shoulder worked fine and the tissue was almost completely healed. The truth was the shoulder worked better than before the injury. Kaylee had not only repaired it but had truly made design improvements. Simon's repairs to her vascular system had sped the regeneration process and Cameron had medical data to prove it.

What Cameron couldn't understand was the constant desire to feel the formerly damaged area. To examine it to make certain it was functioning with in design parameters. It wasn't natural for her to process this way. Cameron decided she needed to have time with River to discuss the matter.

It could wait. River would want to torment Jayne once the news of the engagement was announced. Cameron smiled at the thought. She'd want to torment Jayne too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, you busy?"

John turned in his chair and looked up to see Jayne towering over him.

"Just doing a few things for the Captain. Checking on a possible buyer for the cargo."

"Yeah, good. Uh, I need to talk to you."

"Is this about my mother?"

"Yeah, it is."

John smiled. Upon careful examination, Jayne was a wreck. His forehead glistened, his face pale, and his hands, which held the cap Ma Cobb had made Jayne, shook noticeably. The man was terrified of what John might say. Despite the temptation to have fun at Jayne's expense, John decided against it. The rest of the crew would see to it the man suffered. John was certain the chief tormentors would be Cameron and River. He had made his mind up some time ago and was at peace with his mother's relationship with Jayne.

"You want to ask for my blessing?"

"Yeah."

John turned back to his work. "If mom says yes, then you have my blessing."

"That's it?"

Turning back to face the bigger man, John focused his emotions, making his face appear stern and devoid of feeling. "Mom has been alone too long. You make her feel safe, and I have to admit, you've honored your pledge in regards to Mom. It would be wrong to withhold my blessing."

"But?"

"You cheat on her once, I'll turn Cameron loose on you. You ever hit my Mom," John paused for effect. "Cameron, possibly River too."

Jayne swallowed at the mention of the two killers.

"I would expect that."

"Plus, no swearing in English or drinking too much."

"Can I at least fight once in awhile?"

"That's up to Mom," John answered, grinning at the man who'd managed to tame Sarah Connor enough to consider marriage.

"Oh, one more thing." John said, turning back to his monitor. "Mom's your problem now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjoying the warmth she detected from John's skin, Cameron shifted so John would pull her closer.

"Did Jayne talk to you after the evening meal shift?"

"Why?" John asked, grinning as he stared up at the overhead of their shuttle.

"Just asking," Cameron responded in her monotone.

"You have a secret you want to tell," he teased.

"I have no desire to share a secret. That would break safety protocol," Cameron answered.

"Oh, well in that case, I have no secret to share with you," John said before yawning.

"It is not good protocol to not share vital intel with your wife," Cameron told John, nudging him in the ribs. "How can I protect you if I lack vital information."

"I thought sharing secrets would break safety protocol."

Cameron rested her cheek on John's chest and ran her hand across his abdomen. "Please tell me," she finally said, using a submissive tone.

"No."

"I can speculate what the intel is," Cameron threatened.

"Oh, all right. As if you don't already know. Mom and Jayne are going to get hitched."

Cameron's reaction surprised John. She was silent and moved her arm from John's abdomen across his torso, pulling herself even closer to John.

"What's wrong," John asked. "I thought you'd be happy for Mom."

"I am," Cameron answered. "It's just, more change. Our family is changing again. Getting bigger."

Puzzled by his wife's reaction, John began stroking her head with his left hand. "It's okay."

"If you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it," Cameron whispered.

She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at her husband to reassure him she was fine. "You need to rest. Tomorrow you are going to help me with construction, Captain's orders."


	37. Chapter 37

Mal looked out into the black. It was a practice he found himself engaged in more frequently than perhaps was good for him. John had found a buyer for the cargo from the failed Atherton job. That was a good thing. Kaylee had informed Mal if the left engine didn't get a complete overhaul, with new parts, it was liable to not just fail, but to explode, severely damaging _Serenity_ , possibly breaching the hull, and in general just being a bad thing.

Mal was fairly certain Kaylee was exaggerating. He also knew she was serious about the needed overhaul. Cameron had spent money belonging to her and John to start the construction of a battle bridge and security center.

Selling Atherton's cargo would be no more dangerous than any other deal. In fact, the customer had dealt with Mal before and was a bit leery of Jayne. This meant the customer would come armed and with men of his own. It also meant the customer knew Mal would be armed, have men of his own, and other crew hidden around the exchange site. It would be tense, but nothing more.

It was the insistence of the crew to return to Persephone that had Mal worried. If things came to a vote, as Captain his lone vote carried more weight than the entire crew combined.

Except in this case.

Sarah had accepted Jayne's proposal. Mal was happy for the pair. He was even happier Inara was pleased with the announced engagement.

What concerned him were the looks every woman on the boat had given him when Sarah informed him she wanted to be married by the same priest, in the same abbey, where John and Cameron had gotten married.

Experience had taught Mal to stay away from certain planets until things cooled down and the Alliance and local law had other suspects to arrest and detain. He'd prefer to stay away for a few more months.

It was equally clear if he didn't set course for Persephone after the deal was finished he'd have the worst kind of mutiny imaginable on his hands. One led by Inara and Cameron with all the womenfolk in full support. Making matters worse would be the fact all the men would support the women. Jayne's motivation was obvious. John would never cross Cameron and he wanted his mother to be happy. Simon would cross neither River nor Kaylee. Derek was enjoying a truce with both River and Cameron at the moment and would not risk breaking the truce. He also wanted Sarah to be happy.

For the thousandth time, Mal found he wished Sheppard Book were still alive and onboard _Serenity_. Book would have happily performed the ceremony, setting Mal free of the current dilemma he faced.

There was no solution to the problem he faced. Kaylee wanted parts for the engine overhaul. Cameron wanted a long list of items necessary for her project. Simon had money for medical equipment and was adding his voice to the ever-increasing clamor about the state of _Serenity_.

Everything pointed to the necessity of a trip to Persephone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon jumped at the sound of the polite knock on the infirmary's door. Pausing to calm his racing heart first, Simon slowly turned to see who the visitor was.

"Oh, River, Cameron. Hello. Please come in."

The pair entered, Cameron closing the door behind her. The doctor's stomach dropped as an ominous air filled his workspace.

"Is something wrong, Mei Mei?"

"I don't know, Simon," River answered. "Twin asked the girl to come with her."

Simon turned to face Cameron. Relieved River appeared to be okay, his concern shifted to that of a doctor for his patient. It was telling Cameron had brought River and not John with her to see him.

Cameron sat down and looked first at River and then Simon.

"Before I explain, both of you must promise me you will not say a word to anyone." Cameron paused. "Anyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This visit is going to be great," Kaylee announced to everyone as they ate. "Money to shop with! Money for lots of brand new, shiny parts for Serenity! Sarah and Jayne are gettin' hitched! I swear, the only thing that could make this any peachier was if Simon would get down on one knee and ask me proper like to become an honest woman!"

Laughter erupted from the crew, making Simon cringe at Kaylee's cheerful, spontaneous remark. A lot was at stake on this visit. Things Simon could not tell anyone about.

"You bet it is," Jayne roared, throwing his arm around Sarah and hugging her roughly. "Best trip to Persephone ever!"

Sarah smiled up at Jayne, elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and freed herself of his grasp. "Don't be so rough," Sarah chided.

Zoe cleared her throat and lifted her bottle of beer. "I wish the two of you the same happiness Wash and I had together."

Jayne nodded solemnly in thanks as Sarah beamed at Zoe in appreciation.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start," Inara announced. "Both of you, to be honest. But I'm happy for both of you. Cheers!" The Companion raised her bottle of beer and the crew drank again.

Simon took it all in as the crew celebrated. His own predicament with Kaylee aside, the doctor was genuinely happy for Jayne and Sarah. Jayne was just as likely to be injured on a job and Sarah seemed to have a penchant herself for brawling in bars or getting shot on the job, but she'd made the big ape of a man much more tolerable to live with. Sober and often in a better mood lately, Simon had discovered Jayne a little of what Sarah saw in her future husband.

Life had taken strange turns for Simon. When in the right mood, he contemplated the life he'd dreamed about as a child and the life he led now. With only a few exceptions, Simon found he preferred life on _Serenity_. The crew needed his care. Kaylee was wonderful. From time to time he was able to provide medical care to those on the rim who needed it.

Live was adventuresome as a member of _Serenity's_ crew. As much as Simon complained, he secretly liked the fact he lived life on the edge. A secret he'd never admit to anyone and he hoped River never detected.

Cameron caught his eye and smiled at him, just a quick, faint smile followed by an equally brief frown. Reminding him to remain silent, to keep the secret they shared.


	38. Chapter 38

Shutting the door to the rented storage locker, Cameron pressed her thumb against the keypad, allowing it to read her print. Satisfied her backpack was safe for the time being, Cameron picked up a second pack and shouldered it. Checking the area around the small, family run storage business, Cameron deemed it safe to leave and stepped out into the crowded throng of shoppers and passersby.

Calling up her HUD, Cameron checked the coordinates of her present location and selected the quickest route to the abbey. With plenty of time to spare, Cameron decided to make a stop at a small shop. Ignoring the other customers, she walked slowly about the shop, looking for what a specific pair of items.

Spotting her objective, Cameron scanned the two items. Satisfied, she motioned for the shopkeeper. He hurried over and smiled, asking Cameron if she had found something of interest. She said nothing in response, merely pointing at the two objects.

"Would you like to examine these, ma'am?"

Cameron nodded and placed her hands on the counter.

"You have a good eye," the proprietor said in his cheerful banter trying to engage Cameron. He placed the items on a black cloth for Cameron to examine. She leaned over and examined each carefully, touching neither. Satisfied, Cameron stood up and fished out a small coin purse. She examined the contents of the purse and fished out several coins, placing them on the black cloth.

"Ma'am, I'd be happy to sell these, but that's not the price," the proprietor said firmly, motioning towards the coins Cameron had offered in payment.

"It is what you will accept," Cameron replied, her soft voice edged with menace. "The serial numbers have been removed from both. These are illegal."

"Those have serial numbers," the man protested.

"New ones have been engraved," Cameron monotoned. "The original serial numbers were…"

"Okay, okay," the proprietor said, noting the blank expression on Cameron's face had been replaced with a stern look of foreboding.

Pocketing the coins, he picked the two items up and wrapped each in a black cloth before placing each in a small wooden box. Cameron picked up the boxes and placed them in her pack.

Watching his customer leave, the proprietor shook his head. Customers like the young woman were bad for business. She knew too much and was able to drive a hard bargain. His profit had been a mere ten percent, exactly ten percent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Cameron?"

"Mom, I don't know," John answered harshly. "She knows what time the ceremony starts. Cameron won't be late."

Frustrated with his mother's constant pacing and questions about Cameron and anything else Sarah could think of was getting on John's nerves. Wearing a rented suit wasn't helping his mood either. Inara had despaired of calming Sarah and wisely departed from the room where the Connors waited.

Creaking doors announced Cameron's arrival in the abbey's chapel. Nonchalantly, the cyborg made her way into the room located on the side of the chapel. Seconds later she emerged and made her way to the room where Sarah waited.

"Where have you been girlie?"

"I had several errands to run. There was plenty of time," Cameron noted with her usual irritating calm. She sat down and pulled her boots off, neatly placing them beside the chair. Just as neatly she stuffed her socks down in the boots.

"You could have contacted us," John said.

"Don't be snippy," Cameron replied, ignoring John. She stood up, unfastened her belt, and unbuttoned her form fitting pants. With a wiggle of her hips, Cameron let the pants fall to the floor. Before Sarah or John could say a word, Cameron slipped her t-shirt off, unfastened her bra, and tossed both on top of her pants.

"Cameron!"

"Sarah, John is my husband now," Cameron monotoned. Pulling open her pack, Cameron extracted the blue dress River had made. Without so much as a glance at John, who was busy ogling his wife, Cameron slipped the dress on. "Besides, you are likely to be in a similar state of undress a few hours from now with your new husband. Please don't criticize me for doing the same thing."

"Oh! Brain damage, Cameron! How many times do I have to tell you not to put those images in my mind!"

"John, the power of suggestion is not that strong in your case," Cameron replied coolly. "It they were, you would have married me much sooner."

Sputtering in anger but too embarrassed to press home an effective verbal attack against Cameron, Sarah stood and watched as the terminatress combed her hair, fixed her makeup, and checked her behind in the mirror before finally smoothing the dress one final time.

Without speaking Cameron examined Sarah, shook her head in dismay and began brushing the older woman's hair with her fingers. Stepping back to admire her handiwork, Cameron smiled.

"You look perfect."

"Where have you been," Sarah finally got out.

"If you must know," Cameron began.

"I insist, Tin Miss! This is a big day for me and for John!"

Cameron frowned in disapproval at being chastised. "I was picking up wedding gifts for you and Jayne."

The door to the room cracked open and Inara's face peeked in. "It's almost time." Slipping through the door and shutting it gently behind her, Inara looked her former rival over closely with the practiced eye of a companion.

"Sarah, you look stunning!"

"Thank you. The dress fits perfectly."

Inara smiled sweetly, keeping her snide comment to herself. Today was not the day to point out the fact the companion had been forced to let the dress out nearly an inch to accommodate Sarah's rear end.

Noting the expression on Inara's face and correctly judging the companion's silent thought, Cameron moved close and whispered.

"If you should wear this wedding gown again for a client's fantasy or possibly your own wedding, you'll have to let the gown out even more. Either that or lose three pounds of mass in your gluteal area," Cameron added, smiling faintly as she left the room to look for River.

Spotting her friend standing at the back of the chapel with Derek and the other members of the crew, Cameron walked over and pulled River aside.

"Twin and the girl look stunning in the same dress, don't you think?"

"Yes," Cameron replied quickly. "Everyone looks pretty in the blue dresses you made for us."

"Twin is grumpy today," River noted. "Happy day! Twin should be pleased for Mother Sarah and Jayne not a girl."

"I am," Cameron replied before whispering, "Was Simon able to find a supplier?"

"Yes, but only for about half of what is needed. Did Twin find what she was looking for?"

"Yes and no," Cameron answered. "I will have to seek the other items elsewhere."

"Mother Sarah must marry first."

"I know."

"Simon will need to discuss matters with you before you look for the other items."

Cameron nodded and did not speak. River gently guided Cameron back to the group where they waited patiently for Jayne and the Captain to arrive.

"Simon, isn't this exciting and romantic?" Kaylee warbled.

For once, Simon answered correctly.

"Yes, Kaylee. You're right."


	39. Chapter 39

Lying next to Cameron was always pleasant. Usually. That is, so long as she wasn't obsessing about something and determined to get a response from him or in a bad mood and pouting. On those occasions, John simply wrote it off as the price of being married, figuring all wives acted like that from time to time. Cameron was no different except she possessed the ability to carry things to an extreme.

His wife lay motionless in a maintenance mode or as the pair of them had come to refer to it, terminator sleep. Sarah's wedding had been beautiful. John had cried without shame, surprised by the deep upwelling of emotions he'd felt. Derek had likewise joined in with the tears; relieved he later admitted to no longer be completely responsible for the mother of his brother's son.

It seemed the only individual's not moved to tears for one reason or another were Simon and the Captain. Both had worn big smiles and expressed genuine happiness for his mother and Jayne.

Poor Jayne had looked sick to his stomach. Pale as a ghost, or as River had described it, "Jayne had just seen a Reaver." Shaking like a leaf, the big man had looked handsome in his rented suit as he stood by the bishop while John escorted Sarah down the aisle.

The bishop performed the ceremony quickly, thanked everyone for coming, and departed to do what ever it is that bishops do at an abbey. Jayne and Sarah opened the presents everyone had given them, including the two matching pistols Cameron had given them. Jayne observed they were hot and wanted to know if Cameron had gotten a corresponding discount. She'd assured Jayne she had which seemed to please the big mercenary.

Even the brawl had gone smoothly at the tavern Jayne had picked for the crew to celebrate. There had been no injuries to the crew beyond a few contusions and scraped knuckles.

Unable to sleep, John's thoughts turned from his mother's wedding to his wife. Cameron's ability to fit in, to hide her true nature, had improved dramatically since he'd met her at the rural high school on Earth. So much so, it was rare that she felt the need to run her infiltrator software.

Around the crew Cameron relaxed, comfortable in the knowledge she didn't need to mimic any emotions or behaviors that weren't genuine. When out and about with John, Cameron simply acted shy and would step behind her husband and observe in silence.

Lately, Cameron had been acting a bit strange. Even for Cameron. Her glitch had not been acting up more than normal, causing John to rule out undue stress as the source of her moodiness. The only thing he could say for certain was odd behavior even for Cameron was her nightly request for John to first rub the area of her shoulder where the gaping wound had been. Then Cameron would ask him to lightly caress the tissue with his fingertips for a few minutes before she either seduced him or settled John down so he would start his sleep cycle.

If his wife were human, rubbing the injured shoulder would make sense. The massage would have a therapeutic effect as would the caressing of the scar tissue, of which Cameron had none. The shoulder was better than new after Kaylee's repairs and redesign. The circulation to Cameron's tissue was excellent due to Simon's vascular repairs and there was no sign of scaring.

Asking Cameron about this new behavior had resulted in his being ignored the first time John asked. The second time, Cameron had rolled over, turning her back to him and she didn't move again the entire rest period. Knowing Cameron as he did, John realized she couldn't have shouted the word "no" louder in response to his question than the manner she'd chosen to communicate.

It worried him.

Cameron would never let him get away with behavior like she was displaying. John thought back to the constant nuisance his wife had been while he'd pursued Riley. In fact, Cameron watched John with the same level of diligence as now that they were married and lived on _Serenity_ than before. She simply could do so in a less obtrusive manner.

Now Cameron avoided him at times.

He'd spoken to River about it. She simply brushed off his concerns, informing John Cameron was busy with the battle bridge and trying to design a security system for _Serenity_.

Simon had refused point blank to discuss the issue, citing doctor patient confidentiality. John had pointed out to Simon that Cameron was a terminator. As comfortable as the ship's doctor might be around her, John reminded Simon to never forget Cameron had murderous impulses she still had to control. Simon had simply looked at John with his "I am the doctor" expression and reminded John River was equally lethal and far less predictable.

Sarah and Jayne had remained behind on Persephone for their honeymoon while _Serenity_ made a quick, legal cargo haul to a nearby moon, a trip that would only take a week at most.

John wished his mother was aboard Serenity. As much as Sarah could irritate him with her constant questioning about the littlest things, John needed his mother's counsel. Nobody knew Cameron as well as John but Sarah was a close second and she was a female. For all John knew, Cameron's behavior could have a perfectly logical explanation based on the fact she was female.

Being male, John had given up long ago trying to understand the opposite sex.

Dealing with his wife's quirks that were due to her being a terminatress was challenging enough. John needed Sarah's input to help figure out what was going on.

John rolled on to his left side and reached across Cameron's abdomen, taking her hand in his. Pulling himself close, John snuggled until he was comfortable, adjusting his pillows and moving Cameron's hair out of his face. He wanted to be there when Cameron reactivated, holding her in an affectionate manner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running her fingers over the sleeping Jayne's bare chest, Sarah traced each of the assorted scars. Fingering the long, neatly formed scar River had inflicted on Jayne, Sarah admired Simon's handiwork. A laceration like the one River had opened up usually left a wicked looking scar. Simon's repair had been neat, leaving a smooth surface. As Jayne aged, the scar would become less and less noticeable is it lost its pink hue.

Sarah had noticed a few other traces of Simon's handiwork on her husband's body and found herself thankful _Serenity_ had a doctor as part of the crew. Jayne complained loudly and constantly about Simon. As she'd grown to know her husband, Sarah had realized Jayne appreciated the doctor and counted on Simon to patch him up. Jayne's bellyaching was his way of covering up the fact the certainty of serious injury was a constant in the back of his mind.

Simon was a precious resource and the crew was fortunate to have access to his skills. Zoe had told Sarah of the time Kaylee had nearly died from an Alliance cop's bullet to her abdomen had Simon not been aboard. Simon had saved the Captain after being shot by pirates who'd left him for dead. She shuddered at the memory of John's near death experience from a bounty hunter's bullet. Zoe had nearly died in childbirth and would have but for Simon.

Then there were the recent injuries to River and Cameron. Cameron's had been the most serious. Not life threatening for Tin Miss, but serious nonetheless. A human would have died at the site of the gunfight.

A quick shake of her head cleared Sarah's morbid thoughts from her mind. Resting her head on the broad shoulder of her new husband, Sarah closed her eyes and like Cameron had encouraged her, let the other four senses take priority.

The soft, cool cotton sheets felt wonderful against her bare skin as did Jayne's warm flesh. Her body moved in a comforting rhythm as Jayne's chest rose and fell with each breath. Licking her lips, Sarah could taste the faint taste of salt from Jayne. She smiled and snuggled closer, eliciting a grunt from Jayne and a pause in his breathing. Soft sounds came from her husband as he inhaled and exhaled, making Sarah grow drowsy. Faint traces of the cologne Inara had given Jayne to wear for the ceremony tickled Sarah's nostrils, creating an urge for Sarah to rub her nose. Cameron was right, was Sarah's last thought before she drifted away. There was something to be said for using all five senses to collect data.


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone had gathered in the cargo bay to greet Jayne and Sarah upon the return from their honeymoon. _Serenity_ jostled about a bit as turbulence buffeted the Firefly class freighter.

River's voice carried throughout the ship over the newly replaced P.A. system. "The girl is sorry. Crosswind."

Minutes later River gently sat _Serenity_ down on the landing pad. The Captain worked the airlock and the ramp, opening up the cargo bay to the atmosphere of Persephone.

When Jayne and Sarah were nowhere to be seen waiting, nobody was particularly alarmed. The time for _Serenity's_ return had been up in the air, mainly an agreed up date to break atmo. Kaylee departed with Inara, Zoe, and little Emma to restock the ship's galley.

"I'm going with Derek and the Captain to see if we can drum up some business," John told Cameron, kissing her on the cheek.

"Stay out of trouble," Cameron warned. "Make certain the Captain does not go into one of the Alliance bars.

With the rest of the crew gone, and Sarah and Jayne still honeymooning, only the two twins and Simon remained. Gathering in the common area, Simon sat down to eat a hastily made sandwich. River joined him, spooning lukewarm soup to her mouth slowly.

Eating one of the handful of chips Cameron had claimed from Simon the three sat in silence, eating their impromptu meal.

"I can obtain the rest of what I need," Simon informed the girls without looking up from his plate of food.

"I will have to go elsewhere I am afraid," Cameron told her friends sadly.

River reached out and touched her friend's hand, taking it in her own. "It is not wise to do so, Twin. Be patient. _Serenity_ travels far and wide. We will find the last items necessary."

"Time is the problem. There are too many uncontrollable variables. The longer I wait, the more variables come into play. No. I must leave to seek what is needed."

Simon swallowed his food and contemplated the concerned look on Cameron's face. "You mean to do this, don't you?"

"I must. For John, and for myself too."

"Well then, don't tell me or River your plans. Leave now. Contact _Serenity_ when you are ready to return."

Cameron nodded in agreement. "Here," she replied, handing a small device she'd made to River. "Hide that where nobody but you knows its location. I will contact you when I am ready and you can send me the coordinates of where to meet _Serenity._ Do it now, please."

River took the device and vanished for several minutes. Upon her return River sat down to finish her now cold soup.

"It is best if I do things this way. I apologize."

Cameron stood up and moved behind River. Before the little psychic assassin could move, Cameron held a cloth soaked in chloroform over River's nose and mouth. Despite River's wild gyrations, she succumbed to the chloroform's effects in less than a minute. Reaching into another pocket, Cameron withdrew a length of cord and tied River to her chair.

She waited for Simon to finish the last of his meal before tying him to his chair. "Are you certain this is the best approach," he asked.

"Yes. There will only be risk for me now. You and River don't know my plans so you can't reveal them."

Simon smiled and nodded in understanding. "I imagine the yelling will be pretty loud," he laughed. "Between John, the Captain, and Sarah, my ears will be ringing."

"I am truly sorry, Simon. But you and River and the only ones I could tell. I had nobody else to turn to. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Simon watched as Cameron applied the chloroform soaked cloth to his face. Like River, Simon was unconscious in less than a minute.

Cameron cleaned up the evidence of the trio's meal and checked Simon and River's restraints. Satisfied, she pulled a data chip from her pocket with John's name on it and set it on the table.

Two minutes later Cameron was high in the atmo, heading for the black in the shuttle she and John called home.

 **Update:** Cameron has returned and for now is willing to share the details of her story again. For the readers who are following the story, I thank you for sticking with me. You'll find the continuing saga under the title _**River's Match Part III.**_

 _ **If you like my stories on , please consider trying one of my actual novels! This link will allow you to download for free a copy of The Predator and The Prey, the first novel in my Inspector Thomas Sullivan Thriller series. free/W4718**_

 **To the readers of River's Match Part II:** _I need to take a break from the story to get some work related stuff done the next month. Cameron is gone and like River and Simon, I have no idea where she went. It's impossible to get a terminatress to tell you her secrets, and to be honest Cameron was cleaning her Glocks when I asked. The look Cameron gave me was enough to know she'd tell me when she was good and ready and not one second sooner._

 _River and Simon aren't talking either. River doesn't know anything, other than why Cameron has left Serenity, and she just sticks her tongue out and goes "la, la, la, la, la" if you ask. I'm convinced Simon has a good idea at least of where Cameron went, but he's impossible about this whole Doctor/Patient confidentiality thing._

 _So until Cameron returns, I get to have a much-needed break. Check back in mid-April. Something tells me Cameron can't stay away from her beloved John much longer than that. Once John is done yelling at Cameron and she's set him straight about whatever it is that's bothering her, I'm confident Cameron will be in the mood to talk._


End file.
